<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What would Harley do? by LucyGodwing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466960">What would Harley do?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyGodwing/pseuds/LucyGodwing'>LucyGodwing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What would Loki/Harley do? [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Background Relationships, Ben Parker Lives, Canon Divergence - Spider-Man: Homecoming, Cooking, Deadpool being Deadpool, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Hurt Harley Keener, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Minor Loki/Tony Stark, POV Harley Keener, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Set in 2016 onward, Sokovia Accords, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Spin-off from original series, Superhero Registration Act, Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross Is An Asshole, Uncle Nick Fury, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyGodwing/pseuds/LucyGodwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are off world (because of reasons stated in WWLD - Act 4) and Harley is left in New York to basically make sure nobody finds out that they're gone. Combine that with having an annoying, and chatty, hero in town, Harley can't seem to catch a break. He's still only a teen and the only other people somehow helping him in this endeavor of keeping up the lie are Happy and Darcy.</p><p>Of course, nothing can stay quiet for long as they still haven't dealt with Ross and his Superhuman Registration Act (aka S.R.A., aka previously known as the Sokovia Accords, but Canon Divergence), but Harley has Fury, probably S.H.I.E.L.D. and the X-Men at his back right? What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>NOTICE:<br/>There are a couple of mild spoilers for the series in the beginning and things that are more like hints for those that read the series. Spider-Man: Homecoming spoilers only in chapter 4 (as of now; I'll warn before) and more heavy spoilers for the series from chapter 7 and onward (again, I'll warn before).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan &amp; Darcy Lewis, Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker, Harley Keener &amp; Shuri, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What would Loki/Harley do? [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Phew, now, I had to make this story explicit already because of the first chapter (I'm on version 5 of the story with 14 chapters 😅) There is a break in the first chapter, near the end/two-thirds-done (there should be a line) and from then on we go into the reason why this story has a warning attached...</p><p>I'm a very drama heavy writer (I learned), so there won't be much fluff for a while and the story hasn't been finished yet, as I still have more thoughts about what might happen later on. If you have ideas, I'm happy to hear them.</p><p>Apparently today is International Fanworks Day (or so Ao3 tells me), so I decided to finally upload the first chapter that hasn't been changed since, version 2. I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was going ‘according to plan’… well, according to the Avengers’ plan. It wasn’t as if Harley really had any say in the matter. No, he was just supposed to sit on his ass in the Avengers Tower, with J.A.R.V.I.S., Happy, occasionally Darcy and every now and then Peter. And wasn’t that annoying as fuck? Well, not Peter directly, obviously, the guy was great, but Tony giving Peter an internship right before he fucked off to space. Peter didn’t even really know what to do with himself 90 percent of the time he was there. It was like he was just there to keep Harley company. And that was so damn annoying. Paying the only friend he made in New York to spend time with him? Harley had thought that was above Tony’s dignity.</p>
<p>Harley wasn’t even allowed to see the Lokasons, because there couldn’t be any suspicions activity from the mansion. He still made sure to see Sleipnir whenever the boy, or young man, when he felt like it, teleported to the tower to get supplies that Happy bought for them. Great, fucking amazing. Sleip had an increasingly gloomy look on his face and the circles around his eyes were darkening the longer Loki and Tony stayed away. And it hadn’t even been that long yet. Harley guessed that Sleip wasn’t eating as much as he should and that Váli was probably forcing him to eat enough to keep his powers up enough to teleport to and from the tower every few days. It had only been two weeks, but, Harley guessed, half-Jötnar needed as much food as super-soldiers or Æsir or full Jötnar. He hoped they were at least feeding the girls enough. Over the time, Harley was getting worried and when he got worried he would call Shuri.</p>
<p>“Have you heard anythin’?”, he asked this time, his head on the desk buried between his arms.</p>
<p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y. has not told me anything either, country boy.”</p>
<p>Oh right, F.R.I.D.A.Y., the A.I. that had gotten a body from Doctor Cho and was supposed to be studying the Mind Stone for helpful insights about the universe, the Infinity Stones and one very bad murderous Titan.</p>
<p>“How is she?”, Harley asked, not really caring for an answer, but feeling the need for one anyway.</p>
<p>“Young”, Shuri told him, “Naive. Sarcastic. She is developing preferences on how to deal with situations. And she has a surprisingly big interest in history.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t have expected that from an android that’s supposed to use the past to help protect our future?”</p>
<p>Harley peeked up to the screen to see Shuri roll her eyes. “Only one more week”, Shuri told him and Harley sighed.</p>
<p>“You got it ready?”</p>
<p>“Got them both ready the day after you sent them to me.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t need to make the other ready. I told you. I don’t need my own suit, Shuri, I need to pretend to be Iron Man because…”</p>
<p>“Because the world cannot think that their heroes have abandoned them”, Shuri continued with another eye-roll, “But I made you the other suit anyway, because you deserve to get something out of this. Try convincing your dads to let you have a suit <em>after</em> they have come back from saving the universe. Not happening. I have made you a suit and it is great, so ‘suck it up, babe’ and eat your Doritos.”</p>
<p>Harley laughed softly. “Thanks, hon.”</p>
<p>“Anytime cutie”, she told him before looking at a clock. “Time for royal dinner, speak to you soon”, she told him and then hung up without waiting for an answer. Harley didn’t have time to feel down again when a few moments later the ‘hero alarm’ blared and he put on his headset, that had the voice changer directly activated.</p>
<p>“Avengers Tower, T-J-M here, how can I help?”</p>
<p>“Oh, uhh, is uhh, Iron Man there?”</p>
<p>“Who’s asking?”, Harley replied, making sure to stuff down the Southern in his voice.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, hi, Spider-Man here.”</p>
<p>Harley sighed and rolled his eyes. “Hello, <em>Spider</em>-Man. I can’t get <em>Iron</em> Man right now, do you need a flier or a hacker?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no-no, don’t need, just wanted to… Ugh.”</p>
<p>“This is the emergency line, Spider-Man. Do you have an emergency?”</p>
<p>“Umm… No?”</p>
<p>Now Harley sighed audibly. “I have other things to do, so go back to my pal D-P if you’re looking for someone to talk to.”</p>
<p>Harley was about to hang up, when Spider-Man asked, seemingly cheerful: “You know Deadpool?”</p>
<p>“Sure do. Tell him ‘hi’ from me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you… Sorry.”</p>
<p>Harley rolled his eyes and then growled: “Goodbye, call again when you have an actual emergency.”</p>
<p>Harley clicked the ‘hang up’ button and lean back in his chair with a loud sigh. Damn, he hated the new hero. Mostly because everyone seemed to put him on a high pedestal even though he hasn’t been around for that long. Even Peter seemed to worship the webslinger. When Harley had really picked up on the guy, he was still wearing his home-made suit and seemingly only fighting crime for fame. People like that were not people that Harley tried to associate himself with. Slowly over time that seemed to divert and he actually seemed to take the job serious, but Harley still thought the guy was childish, thrill-seeking and trying to get famous. He had multiple social media accounts as well as a very well-known YouTube account. At least he hid his identity, so he still wanted a private life.</p>
<p>This hadn’t been the first time he’d called asking for ‘senior officials’ in the tower, but almost every time J.A.R.V.I.S. had talked to him before T-J-M had to deal with the annoying asshole. Him only wanting to talk to Tony was another thing that Harley quickly put down as wanting to be noticed by someone famous to become more famous. With a sigh Harley opened his bag of Doritos, Shuri knew him too well, and dug in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It really shouldn’t have been that surprising that Deadpool showed up by the end of the day, finding Harley curled up in the Pillow Jail.</p>
<p>“Hey there, Cowbaby”, the merc called from the elevator and Harley stuck out his head from the upper level of the Pillow Jail.</p>
<p>“Oh hey, guess you found out I’m back in New York.”</p>
<p>“Why was it that Baby-Boy had to tell me that ‘T-J-M’ said ‘hi’?“</p>
<p>“He was gettin’ on my nerves.”</p>
<p>“My sweet Spidey was ‘getting on your nerves’? What did he do, who do I have to kill? Damn, all these airqoutes are making my fingers hurt…”</p>
<p>“He’s just… Spider-Man. He’s too much, he’s… he always wants to talk to Tony. Or Loki and that I hate even more. I get that he might wanna talk to Tony, the guy gave him the new suit, but Loki? I asked if he needed a pick-up, I have the Nightcrawler on speed dial, but he said no, he just wanted to talk and that’s just… he’s takin’ up the line, y’ know?”</p>
<p>“How many people wanted to talk to you at that moment, Cowbaby?”</p>
<p>“None, but it’s just… if I let him in once, he’ll try again and again and again. I don’t need more super friends especially once that are this desperate for attention, ‘<em>like, share, subscribe</em>’ y’ know?” Harley made a gagging noise and then rolled his eyes before getting out of the Pillow Jail. “I just don’t like him. He’s in my space, y’ know? He’s got Tony and Loki and a super suit and super powers and you and the people’s love. I’m sure if I’d let him in for long enough, he’d take the Avengers away and…”</p>
<p>“He’s kicking you out of your territory”, Deadpool concluded. “Don’t worry, you won’t lose me, after all I am finally one of the main cast.”</p>
<p>Harley sighed and rolled his shoulders, before grabbing his shoes and walking into the elevator. “Food?”, he asked Deadpool, who walked after him, pep in his step.</p>
<p>“Any time Cowbaby. I’m making you something. What have you been eating all day?” Deadpool sniffed the air and then guessed: “Chips?”</p>
<p>“Doritos, but hey, I had coffee and doughnuts for breakfast.”</p>
<p>“I’m not supposed to be the fun-police”, Deadpool complained with a theatrical snivel. “I’ll get us burritos.”</p>
<p>“I thought you were gonna make somethin’.”</p>
<p>“I am ninety-nine percent sure that you don’t have supplies, mostly because the author has no idea what Americans usually make and eat for any meal. Meaning, not even J-J up in the not-ceiling can predict what you want for dinner and buy you all items need for it.”</p>
<p>With a swing in his step, Deadpool walked out of the elevator and checked the kitchen, checked cabinets that Harley had never even thought about opening all the while whistling some Disney song. Then he mixed together a few things and made a call while walking around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley was munching on his burrito when Deadpool spoke up again: “So, how long have they been gone?”</p>
<p>“Just a few days”, Harley mumbled.</p>
<p>“Last time you became restless whenever they went out.”</p>
<p>Harley let his head fall down onto the table. “I hate this”, he whispered.</p>
<p>Deadpool patted his head with a gloved hand and then hissed. “No, he doesn’t, he just needs a friend and maybe a hug. We’re not doing so well either when we’re getting ignored for a while.”</p>
<p>Harley smirked slightly, before sighing. “Another week and Shuri will send over the armor that’s supposed to make me look like Iron Man.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?”</p>
<p>“Just a reminder that they might not be coming back”, Harley grunted.</p>
<p>“They’ll come back, the author would never be that cruel.”</p>
<p>“But what if?”, Harley whispered.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll still be around. Nothing can kill me permanently.”</p>
<p>Harley smiled softly at that and then lifted his head and laid it against Deadpool’s side. “You’re not so bad, D-P.”</p>
<p>“That’s where we agree to disagree, Cowbaby.”</p>
<p>“Let me correct myself, you’re a horrible hero, even though you kinda try to be good, but you’re a decent friend.”</p>
<p>Deadpool snorted at that and Harley smiled into his uniform, before sniffing. “When did you last get this cleaned, Wade?”</p>
<p>“Umm, recently?”</p>
<p>“Wade! Out, change, now, J.A.R.V.I.S.?”</p>
<p>“I am informing the cleaners.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on”, Deadpool protested, but Harley was shoving him to the nearest bathroom and then rushed to the guestrooms where he picked out a few clothes, before rushing back down.</p>
<p>“Take a good shower while you’re at it, J, don’t let him out until he seems thoroughly cleaned.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Master Keener.” Harley could hear a hint of amusement in J.A.R.V.I.S.’ tone.</p>
<p>“You’re the worst, J”, Deadpool growled before Harley closed the door and heard the lock engage, probably by J.A.R.V.I.S.’ action.</p>
<p>It took about half an hour before Wade emerged again, his scarred skin pink and clean. Harley smiled happily while he watched him pointedly throw his suit down a laundry chute.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t look so grumpy, Wade. Wanna play a few games while we wait till it’s finished?”</p>
<p>“Alright, fine”, Wade grumbled and then walked over to the living room.</p>
<p>He was always a bit less like a child when he took off his costume, Harley had come to realize. Wade seemed to think that all the focus was on him and his skin once he let it see some light. It looked so painfully white while there was a warm summer outside and everyone seemed to be getting a soft tan. Of course Wade was taking care of his skin, making sure to let it breathe enough, but mostly because if it would get worse, he’d have to go to the doctor again and he hated those, even the discreet ones in the tower.</p>
<p>“You and Spidey should get to know each other”, Wade mentioned absentmindedly, while taking over another player in Mario Kart.</p>
<p>“He’s really not…”</p>
<p>“I think it would work out. He’s intimidated by you. He never met you in person and doesn’t trust you. And why should you when you’re grumpy all the time about him possibly replacing you?”</p>
<p>Harley thought about that for a while. He could understand it, the unease of a new person. Especially a new person that somebody would have to count on.</p>
<p>“I can’t promise anything”, he then said, before hitting Wade with a blue shell.</p>
<p>“Not fair!”, Wade shouted jumping off the couch as Harley cackled in his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I realize that I might have been an arse while talking to you”, Harley pushed out when Spider-Man called again.</p>
<p>“Might have?”, the other judged and Harley could hear the smirk on their face.</p>
<p>“Hey, you’re not much better, but I’ll be the bigger man and say ‘I’m sorry’. Being in New York is basically a summer job without actually getting paid for it. You weren’t on the map yet last year, so I never met you.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t met you either, so?”</p>
<p>“That’s what I mean. Iron told me like two sentences about you and then went off to do his thing. So while I can’t really take his word for it, I gotta take D-P’s word for it. I’m not the big guy, I can’t change that, but I’m pretty sure you’ll know as soon as he’s back. In the meantime we gotta work together. Of course I’m happy to chat, but it’s always the full alert that goes out, the emergency line. This is supposed to be for emergencies only.”</p>
<p>“And if I don’t have emergencies, I shouldn’t call.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Kinda. Just don’t call the emergency line. Just when J.A.R.V.I.S. asks, tell him, it’s private. But then we won’t be talking about the Avengers, got it? If I hear anything that might be of interest to you, I might tell you, but…”</p>
<p>“Got it, T-J.”</p>
<p>“T-J-M. The ‘M’ is important.”</p>
<p>“But why though? It’s obviously a code-name, what’s it stand for?”</p>
<p>“None of ya business”, Harley told him, an easy smirk on his face. “Have a nice patrol.”</p>
<p>“And you do whatever else you do the entire day.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll go dumpster diving, seems like a quiet weekend and I need some old tech to fiddle around with.”</p>
<p>Spider-Man’s hum sounded odd through the distortion and Harley almost smiled, almost. “Have fun. And stay safe.”</p>
<p>Harley smirked at that. “Mother-hen”, he commented, before hanging up on Spider-Man.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, so this wasn’t how dumpster-diving was supposed to go. Harley blinked awake and tried to twist his head to figure out where he was. He could tell something was definitely sprained, if not broken. He could also tell that he was gagged and bound. He tried twisting his hand like Clint and Nat had shown him in 2014, but he couldn’t budge. He cursed silently while his eyes still couldn’t seemed to focus. Now he really cursed not wearing the Loki-watch anymore because he didn’t want to disturb the Trickster on their mission.</p>
<p>“You did the drop?”, some guy asked and Harley’s head swung and swirled in his direction.</p>
<p>“Yup. Now we’ll wait.”</p>
<p>“Let’s hope he ain’t like his father, heard the bastard never paid any ransom.”</p>
<p>“Well then we just gotta send a bit of motivation.”</p>
<p>Someone grabbed Harley by his hair and jerked his head back.</p>
<p>“Damn, I wish he wouldn’t look like such a kid.”</p>
<p>“That Sleipnir kid looks even younger and he’s what? <em>Millennia</em> old?”</p>
<p>‘Centuries, asshole’, Harley wanted to growl at them, but couldn’t.</p>
<p>“So you sure his father is Thor?”, someone quietly asked.</p>
<p>“The hair is proof enough, the height, the eyes?”</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t he have powers like him too then?”</p>
<p>“We hit him with the stuff that would take the Hulk out, don’t worry about it. And we won’t let him come out of completely.”</p>
<p>The stuff that was able to make Hulk fall unconscious? That could kill him, Harley quickly realized and actually started freaking out. The man just laughed loudly, watching Harley struggle, before tugging at his hair once more and then walking out the door.</p>
<p>“I don’t like this”, one of the younger seeming voices whispered. “If he’s Thor’s kid, why’s he on Earth? And wouldn’t he be a Prince or something?”</p>
<p>“You know you shouldn’t question him”, the other voice hissed, “Hell, we both know this is wrong as fuck, but the least we can do is trying to help the kid live through this and make sure he won’t get any shitty ideas.”</p>
<p>A man in a distinctly green mask entered his view and tilted Harley’s head back a little, before sticking a straw into the side of his mouth next to his gag. Harley started getting scared in earnest, but the man showed him a bottle, closed, he could hear the crack of the seal when he twisted the cap.</p>
<p>“It’s just water”, he told him, “Don’t want you to die of starvation, you aliens probably need a ton of food.”</p>
<p>It was odd to try to suck in the water when the mouth was forced open, but somehow Harley managed to and when he had swallowed apparently all the water in the bottle, the younger had stepped behind him.</p>
<p>“Sorry”, he said quietly and Harley felt the prick of something against his neck again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Xavier or Heimdall could find him, he would have already been freed, Harley decided after he’d woken up the third time. The leader, the one wearing the horrible Iron Man mask, was getting more and more angry. He was shouting at the others why they hadn’t gotten the stuff and the others tried to argue but then the leader, noting that Harley had woken up and was listening to him, backhanded Harley and then started kicking him until Harley felt black and blue and then he got a bucket full of… if it was water it definitely wasn’t drinking water, and dumped it over Harley’s head. Harley was choking and gasping until he felt somewhat relieved at the prick against his neck again.</p>
<p>He woke to the smell of food. He whimpered softly and the man in the Hulk mask approached. “Don’t even try to scream, this is underground and far away from people.”</p>
<p>Harley only had eyes for the sandwich in his hand, gloved. They were mittens, like it was cold, nothing fancy. Harley’s mouth hurt when he tried to open it and he winced.</p>
<p>“You gotta eat, kiddo, just do it.” The man cut the sandwich into tinier pieces and then fed him with a plastic fork. Harley’s throat hurt and he winced with every swallow, but it was important that he ate, he knew that himself. The man didn’t put on the gag immediately after he was done, shaking a juice bottle.</p>
<p>“Are you the ‘good cop’ to his ‘bad cop’?”, Harley rasped.</p>
<p>“Already know those Human metaphors don’tcha?”</p>
<p>“I’m not Thor’s…” Harley started coughing and the man stared at him. “I’m not his son.”</p>
<p>“No? What were you doing in the tower then?”</p>
<p>“Why should I tell you?”</p>
<p>The man shook his head and then opened the bottle and put a straw in his mouth. “Drink up, don’t know when they’ll let you wake up fully again.”</p>
<p>Harley tried to drink slowly, to not choke on the juice, he was probably dehydrated, which was definitely not good for his well-being.</p>
<p>“So you’re Human?”</p>
<p>“As far as I know”, Harley rasped.</p>
<p>The man cursed quietly and then took the syringe in his hand, mumbling: “This could kill humans.”</p>
<p>For a moment Harley thought this might stop the guy, but then he pricked him anyway and released the contents into his system.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next two times Harley woke, he was barely conscious, before falling into the darkness again. When he woke another time, he only felt pain. He could see the man in the Iron Man mask and could tell that his gag was off. The man could tell he was awake and walked over.</p>
<p>“You useless alien bastard”, the man growled and Harley could smell he was drunk, “Worthless. Went through all this trouble and you’re not even worth a single cent.”</p>
<p>The man shook Harley, who could only gasp in pain, before getting a fist to the head again. When the man’s hand went to his belt, Harley didn’t even react all that much, but when it went to his zipper after unbuckling, Harley started thrashing and screaming his already weak voice raw.</p>
<p>The men with the Hulk and the Captain America mask rushed into the room and caught their boss literally with his pants down, fists still in the air after bashing Harley’s skull in trying to shut him up. ‘Hulk’ went nuts and knocked ‘Iron Man’ out cold.</p>
<p>“This went far enough”, he told ‘Cap’ and got to work on Harley’s restraints, while the other stripped a cushion and put the gag back on, before dunking his head into the fabric.</p>
<p>Harley was sobbing, as one of them carried him. He couldn’t concentrate on what they were saying or where they were going. When he was inevitably shoved out of the car, he still tried to howl while he heard the car drive off again. Tears wet the fabric and he almost thought that they left him for dead, when someone touched his shoulder and took the make-shift bag off his head and he looked into the eyes of a male nurse. Harley’s eyes flicked around and he noticed he was near a hospital.</p>
<p>“Did you see the license plate?”, the other person asked, before adding, “I’m calling the cops.”</p>
<p>“It didn’t have one”, the first guy answered him.</p>
<p>Other people rushed out of the hospital. One of them ran back and started shouting commands. With a soft sigh Harley closed his eyes again. He was safe again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harley's coming home</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's already been a week and I feel like haven't done anything, yikes... Here's another chapter though</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We have to”, a voice spoke lowly, waking Harley slowly up, “It’s the only chance this kid has.”</p>
<p>“But what if the people that did this come back?”, another, more feminine voice spoke.</p>
<p>“We already got the police posted outside the door. It’s been two weeks since we got him. And from the injuries, he must have been gone a month in total. If this isn’t domestic abuse, his parents must be scared shitless by now, thinking he’s dead in a ditch somewhere.”</p>
<p>Harley groaned softly and the unknown people approaching had him tense up.</p>
<p>“Hey there”, the feminine voice spoke and gloved fingers softly pressed open one of Harley’s eyes, “You’re at Greengrass General Hospital, you’re safe. I’m Nurse Griffin, this is Doctor Jennings. Can you tell us who you are?”</p>
<p>Harley looked over to the guy. He looked friendly, but Harley flinched again and tried to scoot closer to Griffin. Abruptly he shook his head and then yelped at the hurt, before trying to cover his mouth and hissing while doing it, in the end clenching his mouth shut, even though that hurt as well.</p>
<p>“It’s okay”, Griffin spoke softly, soothingly and Harley’s eyes focused on her again, big pleading eyes, as he blinked his other eye into focus. “Sweetheart, we need your consent to take a picture and show it on the evening news. The police has one but that was right when you first got here and you were covered up a lot more. Is it okay if we…”</p>
<p>Harley nodded softly and she smiled as if she was proud. She propped him up and then snapped a photo of his face, before walking back at his side and showing Harley. Harley grimaced. He was green and yellow all over, but that couldn’t be helped.</p>
<p>“We’ll send it to the police first, maybe they can find you”, Jennings explained.</p>
<p>“N.Y.C.?”, Harley asked weakly and the woman smiled brightly.</p>
<p>“You’re from New York?” Harley frowned and shook his head. That didn’t seem right. But Ben was still an officer in New York and Ben would recognize him.</p>
<p>“Well, if it seems important for you, we’ll send it there anyway”, Jennings told him.</p>
<p>Harley nodded softly and Jennings left with the camera that Griffin handed him. After the door closed, Harley’s tense shoulders sagged and let Griffin fuss over him. They didn’t need his mind anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It only took three days for Ben to find him. Or at least as far as Harley could tell. It wasn’t as if Harley had an accurate feeling for time anymore.</p>
<p>“Harley”, Ben breathed as he stepped into the room and a small smile shone on his face.</p>
<p>“Ben”, he whispered and apparently he sounded more broken than Ben had expected. Griffin looked concerned.</p>
<p>“So, his name is Harley?”</p>
<p>“Harley Keener, he’s a friend of my nephew’s. Been staying in New York for the summer”, Ben quickly told her, before approaching Harley and laying a hand on Harley’s head. Harley hissed quietly and Ben softly massaged over his head. She nodded thankfully and then went out of the room, before Ben took out his phone.</p>
<p>“I know, I know, Happy, <em>Happy</em>. Stop. I found him. Yeah, I’m sure, I’m standing in a room with him. He’s in a hospital. New Jersey, Greengrass General. I’ll stay here with him. Yeah, do that, I’m sure she’s worried. I’ll send a text to May and Pete. Alright, see you soon.”</p>
<p>Ben hung up and then moved the chair in the room next to Harley’s bed and sat down, opening a few buttons on his uniform and then typing away on his phone. “Happy’s telling your mom, Darcy, basically everyone, of course, the kids. They’ve been scared.”</p>
<p>Ben looked at him and Harley nodded, just a tiny bit.</p>
<p>“Damn, what am I saying, we’ve all been so worried. J.A.R.V.I.S. was freaking out. Pete said, Shuri and F.R.I.D.A.Y. were in New York for some time, trying to find you. Said, she threatened anyone that tried to tell her you were dead.”</p>
<p>A soft smile spread over Harley’s face and his hand twitched. He needed to talk to J.A.R.V.I.S. and F.R.I.D.A.Y. and the boys and Shuri and… Oh god, how worried mom and Abby had probably been. Harley was brought out of his thoughts when Doctor Jennings entered. Ben stood quickly.</p>
<p>“Hello. I hear you know our quiet John Doe over here.”</p>
<p>“I do. Officer Parker, N.Y.P.D..”</p>
<p>“Doctor Jennings, it’s a pleasure. We were wondering what he meant with ‘N.Y.C.’, I guess you’re the answer.”</p>
<p>“He used to talk the ear off of people, so this is rather worrying. Can you tell me anything?”</p>
<p>“Are you his guardian?”</p>
<p>“No”, Ben admitted, “His temporary guardian is on the way though. I didn’t wanna give them all hope, if it didn’t turn out to be him.”</p>
<p>“Understandable. So, sit tight, Nurse Griffin will be bringing by the food soon. Will his guardian have him transferred?”</p>
<p>“Probably, I’m not sure.”</p>
<p>Jennings nodded. “Alright, I’ll talk to them when they get here.”</p>
<p>Jennings walked away again and Harley’s shoulders relaxed again. Ben wasn’t as bulky, he was soft. Happy was soft and cuddly too, Harley thought with a smile. He didn’t want to think about Deadpool might being a problem. That wouldn’t be good for the mentality of the guy. He already thought he looked horrible, he didn’t need the extra shock that even Harley couldn’t dare to look at him.</p>
<p>“Thinking again are ya?”, Griffin asked as she sat down the food and Harley smirked. She checked his arms and scowled. “And moving. Told you to keep still.”</p>
<p>Ben chuckled at the side and Harley grinned even wider. “My wife’s the same with our nephew. Whenever he gets sick. She’s a nurse too”, Ben explained and Griffin smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Officer and nurse? Will the nephew turn out to be a firefighter?”</p>
<p>Ben chuckled. “Who knows these days, could all change till he finishes school, but I’m hoping he’ll study. But… I’m not here to talk about <em>my</em> kid, I’m here for Harley.”</p>
<p>Ben smiled and Harley smiled back. He didn’t really mind Ben talking about Peter, after all it brought the focus off of him. Griffin approached him again. With his broken and sprained body, he shouldn’t move too much, so he had to be fed. Harley hesitated for a second, nervous with another person around, but then opened his mouth wide enough so she could push the pieces of food inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy was staring at him with wide, tearful eyes and Harley could feel him sway on his feet.</p>
<p>“Sit, Happy”, Ben directed him, “Darcy with you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s dealing with the people outside, I couldn’t, not yet, when he’s… hey Harls.”</p>
<p>Harley turned his hand with a slight grimace, but Happy took it gently.</p>
<p>“God, Kid, you’re alive. You’re alive”, he whispered, running his thumb over Harley’s hand. “How are you, Kid?”</p>
<p>Harley opened his mouth, before clasping it shut again, looking for Ben for help.</p>
<p>“He’s barely said anything since he came here. Trauma I’d suspect, but the Doctor wouldn’t tell me anything.”</p>
<p>“Well”, Happy said and smiled at Harley. “We’re gonna take you home. J.A.R.V.I.S. will mother-hen you. Deadpool has been around more and more, killed himself at least twice to check that you hadn’t died. It’s hard to take his word for it though.”</p>
<p>Harley smiled softly and clenched his hand carefully, so that Happy could feel it. Ben went outside and Darcy joined them a few minutes later.</p>
<p>“Hey Troublemaker”, she told him and tousled his hair. He stuck out his tongue at her and she chuckled.</p>
<p>“I guess I…”, Happy started and Darcy nodded.</p>
<p>“Yep. I can only get so far as your ‘partner’, <em>honey</em>.”</p>
<p>Harley snorted. Of course they’d pull something like that. “Transfer?”</p>
<p>“All sorted, he’s coming to the Avengers Tower Clinic with us. J.A.R.V.I.S. is already setting up transport, the rest of the Parkers will be meeting us there, the other Keeners are on their way as well, private jet. They’ll be staying for at least a week. Depending on how well he’s doing, we’ll see about school.”</p>
<p>Happy sighed and nodded before getting up, Darcy immediately took his seat and laid her hand in his. When Happy walked out of the room, she moved the chair even closer.</p>
<p>“Want me to facetime your girl?”</p>
<p>Harley rolled his eyes and then nodded. Shuri wasn’t <em>his</em>. Shuri couldn’t be kept and not only wasn’t he into girls, but he had the faint idea that Shuri might not like guys all that much in that regard.</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea what time it is here?”, Shuri growled.</p>
<p>“Well, no. But hey, I got someone you might wanna see.”</p>
<p>Darcy held out the screen to Harley and Harley could see Shuri’s eyes go wide awake. “Mecha”, she breathed.</p>
<p>Harley gave her a soft smile and then whispered: “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, they really did a number on you, didn’t they? I’m taking out a plane at first light, babe, I’m on my way.” She seemed like she was ready to hang up, but then faced him again. “I’ll bring F.R.I., the suits are already in the workshop, she’s gonna fuss over you.”</p>
<p>Harley snorted. By the end of the summer, F.R.I.D.A.Y. would have to go to Jane’s lab and taking her to New York was a risk, but it was only for a few weeks anyway. Harley had absolutely no idea how long summer vacation would still last.</p>
<p>A press of his hand brought him back to himself and Darcy smiled softly. “We’ll get through this, get you back up on your feet. We’ll all fuss over you for a while. We’ll back off if you tell us to, in any way. You won’t get bombarded by unknown people until you’re at least a bit better. One step at a time, okay?”</p>
<p>“Kay, Sis”, Harley whispered and Darcy sputtered, before pressing a kiss on his forehead.</p>
<p>“Idiot”, she hissed and then stroked over his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley was already dozing by the time the ambulance came and they drove over, Darcy riding in the ambulance with him while Happy took Ben back with him, apparently a colleague had driven him to the hospital and left after Ben confirmed it was the right person. He was barely awake when they settled him in his new room and his eyes fell to view from the one-way windows.</p>
<p>“The Parkers are requesting entry”, J.A.R.V.I.S. told him and Harley nodded, turning his head toward the door.</p>
<p>Peter came in carrying three plush toys in his arms, looking very cute and Harley blushed softly, watching him deposit the animals in an armchair, before sitting down ever so lightly on the bed.</p>
<p>“Hey”, he whispered, carding a hand through Harley’s hair and Harley’s heart beat louder. Damn, why did he have to love the guy, why couldn’t he just see him platonically like the other seemed to only see him.</p>
<p>Harley nuzzled his hand and then detached from him, to look over to May. “Hey Harley, glad you’re relatively okay.”</p>
<p>He nodded faintly.</p>
<p>“Ned says ‘hi’ too, he was worried. Says he’s useless without your paladin.”</p>
<p>Harley snorted and spotted matching smiles on May’s and Ben’s faces. “We’re gonna go make sure that Deadpool isn’t lighting the kitchen on fire”, Ben told him, before they both left.</p>
<p>Peter pushed off his shoes and then softly touched Harley’s side, before grabbing one of the toys and laying down. “I missed you”, Peter whispered and Harley hummed and his eyes slid closed, wincing a little while Peter’s wandered over his arm and upper body. Peter hushed him and apologized, when Harley actually flinched, tugging his hand back. “Looks bad.”</p>
<p>“Is so”, Harley breathed and nuzzled Peter’s locks.</p>
<p>“I’m just glad you’re still alive.”</p>
<p>Harley hummed again and Peter’s hand curled itself in his hair. Harley slowly drifted off. When he woke up again, Peter wasn’t tucked against his side anymore, but Harley could see him curled up on an armchair.</p>
<p>“Master Keener”, J.A.R.V.I.S. seemed to repeat and Harley noted that that probably had been what woke him. His eyes met the nearest camera. “Deadpool is asking if he can bring by the food.”</p>
<p>Harley looked to Peter, before turning back to the camera and nodding. A few moments later a knock could be heard, waking Peter from his nap and Harley nodded to J.A.R.V.I.S. again. The door opened and Deadpool walked in.</p>
<p>“Hey-hey, Cowbaby”, Deadpool chimed happily, before placing a clothed kiss on Harley’s forehead and setting the food down. “Now, sugar, I made your favorites”, he told Harley, before noticing a stretching Peter and cooing. “Aww, is that your boyfriend?”</p>
<p>Harley’s eyes went wide and he shook his head rapidly, howling in pain a moment later, waking Peter up faster, making him fuss over Harley, soothing him. Harley shot Deadpool a glare and the other made a motion of locking his mouth and sticking the key in one of his many pockets, before pulling a package of bubble gum out of the same.</p>
<p>“Oh <em>that’s</em> where you were, sweets”, Wade said and putting it right back in, “At least it wasn’t the pocket with lube or condoms, that would have been <em>awkward</em>.”</p>
<p>“Focus”, Harley pressed out and Deadpool’s head shot up, before looking back down to the tray.</p>
<p>“Right, thanks for reminding me, Cowbaby.”</p>
<p>Deadpool pushed the table close and Harley noted how wide Peter’s eyes went, when he realized who was in the room with them. Deadpool picked up a fork and stuck it in what looked like a mini hamburger encased in cheese. Harley snorted at the arrangement of miniaturized food, including cut up pizza pieces and what looked to be garlic bread. But the mini hamburger looked the best, so he opened his mouth and Deadpool started feeding him, before rushing out when Harley had finished and coming back with chocolate milk. Another clothed kiss to his forehead followed once Harley finished that as well. Just in time apparently as J.A.R.V.I.S. announced that his mom and sister were on their way up accompanied by Happy. Deadpool squeaked and then grabbed the tray.</p>
<p>“Door”, he screeched, before calling back to Harley, “Love ya, Kid, but meeting the mom is a level I ain’t up yet.”</p>
<p>Harley snorted as Deadpool sprinted from the room. Peter also looked concerned, but then settled down in the armchair again and shrugged. When Abby wanted to rush in to throw herself at Harley, Peter acted fast though and caught her, while Harley flinched and gasped.</p>
<p>“Nope”, he quickly told her, “hurts him. Careful.”</p>
<p>Abby sniffled as she looked at Harley and then started clinging to Peter as she cried, who held her close and tried to soothe her. Mama Keener rounded the two and greeted Harley with a kiss to his temple.</p>
<p>“Hey, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“Hey”, Harley breathed, the disuse of his voice still clear.</p>
<p>“Pool brought the food?”, Happy asked and both Peter and Harley nodded.</p>
<p>“Just went to bring the tray away”, Peter added.</p>
<p>“Good. He’ll be your shadow for the time being”, Happy told Harley, “To make sure nobody will even try to do anything malicious. Oh and Sleip and Narfi will come by in the morning, Kurt is going over for extra protection.”</p>
<p>Harley sighed and nodded then and flinched when his mom touched a wound on his head.</p>
<p>“Oh, baby” she whispered and tried to scoot closer when Harley fell into soft gaps. Quickly enough, Harley was hyperventilating and Happy quickly took his mom and Abby outside again, while telling Peter to take care of him.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, it’s okay”, Peter swiftly said and J.A.R.V.I.S. started portraying an animation in front of Harley.</p>
<p>“Too many”, Harley gasped and pressed his eyes closed.</p>
<p>“I know, Juno, I know”, Peter assured him.</p>
<p>Harley blushed at the use of the nickname, that Peter had given him after hearing Runa’s attempt at ‘Junior’, when she had finally learned how to speak the ‘J’. Slowly Peter directed him to breathe and Harley cried silently.</p>
<p>“It’ll be okay”, Peter told Harley, before telling J.A.R.V.I.S. to start a movie for him and then leaving him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly everyone learned that more than two people at a time made Harley anxious, especially if all of them had him as their focus. If someone came in to talk to Happy for a second that was totally fine. Narfi and Sleipnir came together at the next day. They both looked like they had a horrible month. Sleipnir sat down at the foot of the bed immediately, letting his Seiðr assess Harley, while Narfi laid his hand on Harley’s shoulder. Narfi had become an empath and telepath and while he could read forced thoughts over a few meters or so, he much rather liked reading them when people were actually aware they were sending them for him to catch.</p>
<p>“Hey, Brother”, Narfi spoke.</p>
<p>‘<em>Hey, how are things?’</em>, Harley quickly asked back in his head.</p>
<p>“We’re all worried, but I guess you heard that already.”</p>
<p>‘<em>Yeah, that’s old news.’</em></p>
<p>“Can you tell me anything?”</p>
<p>‘<em>The boss was stupid, thought I was Asgardian, Thor’s son.’</em></p>
<p>“Well you are and always will be a <em>Loka</em>son”, Narfi assured him.</p>
<p>Sleipnir sat up straight and Harley and Narfi both looked back at him. “I could heal him, but it would take a lot.”</p>
<p>‘<em>Don’t let him overdo it. Taking the pain away and quickening recovery would be alright, but I’m still human and I’ll still be questioned, they can’t suspect I’m alien, not this time, it isn’t good, there are a lot of racist, <b>speciest</b> people out there.’</em></p>
<p>Narfi nodded. “I agree, Brother. Sleip, make the recovery slightly faster and take the pain away, but if it heals too well, people might suspect he has either been faking the injuries or they will suspect foul-play.”</p>
<p>Sleipnir nodded and then Harley was engulfed in a deep blue glow and he gasped a sigh of relief. He could basically feel the wounds knitting themselves back together as the casts cracked open. Swiftly, Narfi carded the parts away and then went to get a nurse.</p>
<p>“That’s far enough”, Sleipnir murmured and the glow retreated.</p>
<p>Soft hands felt up Harley’s arms and then carded in his hair. When Narfi came back in with the nurse, it was almost too much. Narfi noticed though and left them alone while they helped Harley sit up. They wrapped Harley’s body anew and Sleipnir helped Harley stand. Weakly, Harley leaned into Sleipnir’s chest.</p>
<p>“Suit”, Harley whispered, “Walk.”</p>
<p>Before Sleipnir could respond, J.A.R.V.I.S. told them: “I have informed Narfi to collect your personal armor.”</p>
<p>Harley nodded and Sleipnir let his fingers slip into Harley’s hair again, scratching softly over the scalp. When Narfi got there, J.A.R.V.I.S. gave him instructions how to attach the device and Sleipnir stood at his back to hold him steady. After Harley finally tapped the nano compartment to activate the armor, he gasped in relief, while the particles ran over his body, engulfing him in a protective layer. His head was left alone though, although the nanites steadied his neck somewhat. Sleipnir tugged his hair out of the way and then started brushing it and braiding it, as Harley tried standing on his own two feet. Or rather, on his armor’s two feet.</p>
<p>“How others?”, Harley asked quietly.</p>
<p>“We’re still not all that good”, Narfi confessed.</p>
<p>“Can see. Chocolate.” He pushed against Narfi’s stomach and then pressed against Sleipnir’s as well, when the other was done with his hair.</p>
<p>“Very well, Brother. I see you’re already a slightly better”, Sleipnir told him and Narfi held the door open for them.</p>
<p>For a second Harley’s breath stuttered, but then he rolled his eyes at his own fear and walked through it. In the living room, most of the people were gathered and Harley pulled Abby into his arms.</p>
<p>“Feels weird”, she murmured against his chest, “But still good.”</p>
<p>Harley hummed and watched how the other people got up around the room. Peter had brought Ned apparently and Deadpool had on an Iron Man apron. Harley snorted at that and Abby followed his eyes and smirked too.</p>
<p>“He makes really delicious cupcakes.”</p>
<p>“All lies”, Deadpool shouted, “Fabrications, don’t believe them, they are all liars and dirty, dirty cheats.”</p>
<p>Harley lifted an eyebrow. “Tay-tay?”</p>
<p>“What? The beat is catchy.”</p>
<p>Harley rolled his eyes and saw his sister doing the same, making him smirk softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MAJOR SPOILER ABOUT PREVIOUS WORKS</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>About Ben Parker:<br/>In this AU he was saved (when he almost died), because the Starks already knew the Parkers before Peter became Spider-Man</p>
  <p>About FRIDAY:<br/>Ultron didn't happen, meaning Vision didn't happen in the AU, so they had more time to figure out what to do with the mind stone. JARVIS decided he wasn't up for the job, so they activated FRIDAY, gave her basic training with the purpose of her eventually getting a physical body, which she already has at this point</p>
  <p>About Loki's Children:<br/>Sleipnir is a shapeshifter, Narfi and Váli didn't die and made it to Earth, Loki has three baby girls with Tony (Runa, Violet and Lily) and they also adopted the Keener siblings so they have a guardian when they (or most likely Harley) come to New York<br/></p>
</blockquote>Did I miss anything that needs explaining?
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Less randomly generated characters and places, let's get started with the story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the end, staying in the tower just wasn’t an option for Harley. Not because of J.A.R.V.I.S., Happy or Darcy, never because of them, but because staying there meant every time he went outside, especially because he rarely went out of the front, he became a target. People thought he was connected to the Avengers and changing his routine now was far too late. The police had taken his statement, making sure that they knew that only ‘Iron Man’ ever really harmed him physically, as far as Harley knew, and both ‘Hulk’ and ‘Captain America’ had helped him survive. After all of that, Harley moved. His mom had quickly told him, he was safer in New York, where there was always someone looking out for him, be it Deadpool, one of the countless heroes that knew him unmasked, or Loki’s sons. Váli had vowed that he would always come for him, no matter what and he would not let anyone or anything stop him.</p>
<p>New York’s heroes had mostly called or even shown and all promised to have an eye out for Harley in the future. Those that did not know him unmasked, which were few but most times on mutual grounds, had not known he had been kidnapped and so thought that Harley had left them hanging.</p>
<p>“It was a family emergency”, Harley growled at Spider-Man, who had said something along the lines that Harley had just been partying. On the comms he could speak easier Harley had noted, he did not have to open his mouth in front of other people.</p>
<p>“Oh”, Spider-Man then said, sounding small. “I didn’t know. You didn’t say beforehand.”</p>
<p>“An emergency isn’t usually on a schedule, Webs.”</p>
<p>“Everything okay?”</p>
<p>“It’s gonna be”, Harley told him and then groaned, “Now, what’s the talk of the day?”</p>
<p>“The talk of the day?” Spider-Man snickered. “Umm, yeah sure, I stopped a few thefts, might have taken selfies with a few people, did an update for my followers…”</p>
<p>Harley rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“But you probably don’t wanna know all about that. Oh, I met up with Deadpool, had to stop him from killing.”</p>
<p>Harley hummed. “How are Yellow and White doing?”</p>
<p>“Hey Pool”, Spider-Man shouted, “How are Yellow and White?”</p>
<p>“Fine, why you asking?”, Deadpool spoke back a bit muffled.</p>
<p>“Oh, T-J-M is asking.”</p>
<p>“Baby-Boss is?”, squealed Deadpool and then there was a muffled protest and a clear: “So you <em>are</em> talking now!”</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be doing patrol with Webs?”</p>
<p>“I <em>should</em>, but talking to you is way more fun, how is the…”</p>
<p>“Family emergency.”</p>
<p>“The family emergency, <em>right</em>, everyone fine back at home?”</p>
<p>“Everything’s fine here, and the two?”</p>
<p>“As chatty as ever, fighting for speaking rights. Heard the set-ups moving soon?”</p>
<p>“Well yeah, the tower’s not supposed to be for actual hero-work anymore, everything’s moving upstate or into less distinctive buildings. Still keeping an emergency clinic here, because most heroes still find it more convenient there and bleeding out on the way upstate would be <em>really shitty</em> from our side.”</p>
<p>“Right-o, right, upstate, compound, right?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Who’s there?”</p>
<p>“Normally? The Avengers ‘cept those with family, right now Logan’s manning it.”</p>
<p>“James numero three. Better than three Chris and two Toms and two Pauls… Yeah, I should go visit Logan, he’s probably lonely. Do you think he’s lonely?”</p>
<p>“He gets visits every day.”</p>
<p>“So that’s a no?”</p>
<p>“If you wanna get stabbed…”</p>
<p>“Hmm, have I died of a good stab-wound lately?”</p>
<p>“Deadpool, no!”, Spider-Man shouted and Harley snickered.</p>
<p>“Have fun with him”, Harley told Deadpool, before hanging up on him, smiling fondly at the screen for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what is your hero name?”, Ned asked, while he was handing Harley a stack of clothing.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, like Iron Lad?”, Peter said from the side, carrying out a box full of games.</p>
<p>Harley scrunched up his nos. “Never.”</p>
<p>“Probably not Iron Boy either then?”, Ned asked, checking the next drawer.</p>
<p>Harley shook his head with a disgusted snort.</p>
<p>“Iron Baby?”, Deadpool called and Harley made gagging noises. “What, if we’re acting out the previous versions, the answer will always stay the same, White, don’t get annoyed.”</p>
<p>“If Harley’s going to pick a ‘hero name’ then it’s gotta have something to do with Loki. After all, Loki was his ‘dad’ before Tony ever was”, Happy told them.</p>
<p>Harley blushed. “So?”, he grumbled.</p>
<p>“Iron Trickster?”, his temporary guardian suggested.</p>
<p>Harley sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “Okay.” The whole discussion only brought him back to the fact that the Avengers might never return, that his dads might never return.</p>
<p>“That is <em>not</em> the enthusiasm I expected upon that suggestion”, Deadpool commented with crossed arms. “‘Read the room Deadpool’? How should I read the room, Yellow? Oh… <em>Oh</em>! Yeah, kinda puts the whole hero stuff in perspective. Do you really think the author is that cruel? Yeah, I know we’re on version four, but that doesn’t mean…”</p>
<p>“Deadpool, are you here to help or not?”, Happy asked, annoyed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, little Deadpool will carry boxes.” Deadpool picked up another box and moved out of the room.</p>
<p>There were still a few boxes to be filled, apparently Harley had gathered quite a lot of stuff in the three years he had been visiting. It would only be more if they’d actually clear out his room at the mansion or in Tennessee. Even the clothes in this room would be exchanged after he had moved, so that if he ever stayed a weekend, he would not need to bring extra clothing.</p>
<p>“Harley, Harley, Harley”, Abby called with excitement, running into his room. She held out a paper for him, that had apparently been faxed over. “You got in!”</p>
<p>Harley started at the paper and then smiled. “I did.” He handed the paper over to Ned, who looked interested.</p>
<p>“Online-classes?”, Ned read and looked up to Harley, before skimming through the letter. “Wait, no, that’s an in-person school. They’re making an exception for you?” Harley nodded and he could practically see when Ned’s gaze found the letter-head. “That’s <em>our</em> school.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?”, Peter called, walking over and snatching the letter from Ned’s hands. “Our… You got into… as a junior, course, you’re a junior, you’re a year ahead of us. You passed the tests?”</p>
<p>Harley shrugged. It might have been one of the tests that J.A.R.V.I.S. had made him do at the beginning of holidays when he got bored.</p>
<p>“How are they gonna do it?”, Ned asked, “Integrating someone not in-person into school?”</p>
<p>“You would have the answers if you had <em>waited</em> for the other papers to be printed”, Harley’s mom called, waving the papers in her hand and holding them out of Peter’s reach when he wanted to grab at them. “Sit down, kids”, she told them and the others obediently claimed the bed as the nearest surface to sit. “So, Harley won’t actually have to be at the classes at the time that they are, some classes might have recordings, others there will be transcripts. He’ll be in contact with the teachers via e-mail. Someone will have to pick up and bring back his homework or other materials, they think that a guardian would do it, but I’m guessing one of you two could do it too.”</p>
<p>Ned nodded at that. “Course, I can get an earlier train some days and get the homework or stay late on the days when Peter’s working.”</p>
<p>Harley noted quickly that Peter didn’t say anything, as if he never planned to do that, but he couldn’t say anything, after all, it already was a burden and he shouldn’t tell people to do stuff for him, if he could in fact attend classes in person. They would probably drive him into a few panic attacks, because there would be a lot of other people and surely a bunch of built people, that might bring his mind back into the warehouse. Harley didn’t want to burden people, so if Peter didn’t offer, that probably meant, that he didn’t want to or just didn’t have the <em>time</em> to help.</p>
<p>Harley was ripped from his thought, when an all to familiar voice called from just out of his room: “Are you moving, <em>bab</em><em>e</em>? Cause otherwise I am hoping that you will let all of these things go to people in need.”</p>
<p>“Shuri”, Harley whispered and turned to smile at the princess. He hugged her tightly.</p>
<p>“Looks like moving to me”, she noted, skimming with a soft wave over the people she already knew, before her eyes landed on Ned. “Hey new boy I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“H-Hey”, Ned stammered.</p>
<p>“Princess Shuri, might I introduce my best friend Ned”, Peter told her and pointed at Ned, before, nudging Ned. “Ned, this is Shuri.”</p>
<p>“What an adorable brown boy, did you pick him up at a shelter?”, Shuri asked towards Harley, who rolled his eyes fondly. “I bet you an American Dollar that he gives great hugs.”</p>
<p>“He does”, Harley confirmed with another eye-roll.</p>
<p>“By Bast, he’s <em>cute</em>”, Shuri exclaimed, when Ned just opened and closed his mouth.</p>
<p>“Shuri”, Harley’s mom said in that ‘disappointed mom voice’ and Shuri cackled, before turning to Harley.</p>
<p>“Suit’s looking good. Comfortable?”</p>
<p>Harley nodded.</p>
<p>“Took it out for a test drive yet?”</p>
<p>On that question Harley shook his head.</p>
<p>“Oh <em>come on</em>, babe, I did not make you a high-tech suit so you had an easier way to walk around. Chop chop, you have a gym, yes?”</p>
<p>“We do have a gym”, J.A.R.V.I.S. confirmed.</p>
<p>“Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S., then let’s go, pretty boy, let your servants do the work and I will teach you about everything I put into this little baby.”</p>
<p>‘You mean, which of <em>my</em> ideas you integrated into <em>my</em> suit’, Harley wanted to say, but he could only open his mouth for a moment, before it clamping shut again and he instead gave Shuri a glare.</p>
<p>“Come on”, she said, grabbing his wrist and then pulling him after her towards the elevator.</p>
<p>J.A.R.V.I.S. quickly sent them down to the gym and Harley let the helmet slide over his head. With a little confusion he noted that his long hair had been bound up into a high ponytail. He scoffed and Shuri snickered at him.</p>
<p>“You will become a role model for all the young girls of New York.”</p>
<p>Harley growled lightly and wasn’t it odd how much could be told without actually needing to use words?</p>
<p>“Come on, at least go gender neutral. J, what’s his name?”</p>
<p>“Harley Keener”, replied J.A.R.V.I.S., ever so cheeky.</p>
<p>“His superhero name, J.A.R.V.I.S.”, Shuri said, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“Happy has given the name ‘Iron Trickster’, which Master Keener seemed to like more than ‘Iron Baby’, ‘Iron Boy’ or ‘Iron Lad’.”</p>
<p>Shuri cackled at that. “But hey, Iron Trickster is neutral, so… Come on Harls, play the field a bit.”</p>
<p>“It’s lying”, Harley ground out.</p>
<p>Shuri rolled her eyes. “Well then, but I’m telling you, the people will assume you’re a girl and unless you wanna make a big statement about being a boy and people thinking even more that you’re <em>definitely</em> a girl…”</p>
<p>“Fine. Gender neutral, still identify male”, Harley spoke chopped, trying to get the disagreement out of the way.</p>
<p>“Alright”, Shuri said, with a sigh that meant that they would talk about this again. “Show me your flying. After all, you kinda need to learn to impersonate Tony.”</p>
<p>Harley walked down the ramp onto the actual gym floor, which fit over three levels, the second level had refreshments and led to the showers while the first level had a lot of room to store things, especially Rogers’ punching bags. On the second level was also a walk-around so that people could watch and it left a hollow space under it where the punching bags could be hung. Harley walked down to the middle of the cleared gym where not even mats laid, which were probably in storage as well, while the Avengers were off world.</p>
<p>“Okay”, Shuri called, “You’ve seen this a thousand times, pretty boy, you even worked on an Iron Man armor, come on.”</p>
<p>Harley smirked. Yeah, the stuff was pretty intuitive, Rhodey had been able to fly one the first time he put it on and yeah, he knew Tony for years and is an Air Force Colonel, but the armor was on a whole different level than probably Sam’s wings were, which still came closer than actual planes. Harley looked down at the armored glove, the blue light shining back at him. He could see how it seemed to give more power depending on how wide his hands were and he guessed it would be similar with how straight his arms were. A grin went over Harley’s face.</p>
<p>“You got my back, J?”, Harley whispered to J.A.R.V.I.S. inside the suit.</p>
<p>“Always, Master Keener.”</p>
<p>“Let me drive, but don’t let me crash.”</p>
<p>“I will catch you”, J.A.R.V.I.S. promised and somehow that was a relief to Harley.</p>
<p>With a deep breath, Harley pointed his hands towards the ground and then pressed power towards it. Slowly Harley started to lift off and the power was growing over time, making him have to close his hands slightly to stay steady in the air.</p>
<p>“Would probably be more efficient if the power could be adjusted by closing and loosening a fist, using the repulsors only to stop one from flying into something.”</p>
<p>“Adjustments made”, J.A.R.V.I.S. told him, “Try lifting a leg and kicking back down.”</p>
<p>Harley smirked and did the move that J.A.R.V.I.S. suggested, whooping when he sailed upwards. “That’s how he flies while fighting with the repulsors in his hands isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“That would be true.”</p>
<p>Harley giggled and then twirled in the sky. Loud laughter broke free of him and he took another few rounds before sailing down and stopping in front of Shuri.</p>
<p>“Okay, milady, what do you wanna show me first?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you and Shuri, huh”, Peter commented later.</p>
<p>Harley raised his eyebrow at the boy. “What?”</p>
<p>“I just didn’t know you two were a thing.”</p>
<p>Harley snickered. “Not.”</p>
<p>“What?”, Peter now said.</p>
<p>“We’re not”, Harley grunted, pressing his teeth together, he hated when people wanted him to speak.</p>
<p>“Oh. But you seemed so comfortable.”</p>
<p>Harley snorted at that. Yeah, he and Shuri got along, they were best friends. But just like Mandy last year, they weren’t really together. It started when T’Challa had commented on their many calls if she was calling her boyfriend again and Shuri had replied “Sure”. Harley had talked to Ramonda later on and it was pretty clear that neither she nor her husband thought that Shuri and him were actually together, so Harley didn’t feel like they were lying. His mom and sister also knew that they were seeing this as a joke, but Peter apparently didn’t.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like Harley had to do a whole ‘coming out as gay’ thing, his mom had guessed it and when he started talking about male actors as hot, it hadn’t shocked her. Abby had been excited and they were now closer than ever. Harley knew that the team wouldn’t be angry and all of Loki’s sons seemed fine with their parent’s relationship.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t she like you that way?”, Peter asked and went on about how good they looked together and that Shuri wouldn’t even take the throne, so the Wakandan people shouldn’t be so angry that she would go out with someone foreign.</p>
<p>“Peter”, Harley stopped him with an arm on his wrist. “I’m gay.”</p>
<p>“You’re… what? How, when, why?”</p>
<p>“Why?”, Harley asked with a raised eyebrow. Was Peter serious?</p>
<p>“Obviously not ‘why’ why. But since when?”</p>
<p>“Since ever.”</p>
<p>Peter spluttered again and thankfully Harley was rescued by F.R.I.D.A.Y. floating through the wall.</p>
<p>“Dinner is ready”, she said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“F.R.I., door”, grunted Harley, but got up.</p>
<p>“Yes, I can see the door.”</p>
<p>“Use it”, Harley hissed and then opened it wide, holding the hand towards it. F.R.I.D.A.Y. snickered slightly and Harley stuck out his tongue at her.</p>
<p>“Okay, Baby-Boss, I will use the door from now on.”</p>
<p>“No copy nicknames from D-P”, Harley called after her, before turning to Peter and nodding his head towards the door. “Dinner.”</p>
<p>“You two have an odd relationship”, Peter commented.</p>
<p>“Still gay.”</p>
<p>“I meant you and Deadpool.”</p>
<p>Harley made a retching noise. “Too old.”</p>
<p>“<em>Right</em>, and that’s the only reason you two aren’t going out?”</p>
<p>“He great”, Harley protested.</p>
<p>He wouldn’t even let the smallest comment slide that Deadpool might not be a good partner. Deadpool was a great cook and friend and he actually cared for Harley, making sure that he was always comfortable.</p>
<p>“So who do you like then?”, Peter asked.</p>
<p>Harley growled at the question. ‘You’ would be the obvious answer, but Harley didn’t want to shock Peter even more, especially in a time where he most certainly wasn’t ready for a romantic relationship. But why would he need to have a crush anyway to be gay? Love wasn’t everything. Harley’s hands curled into fists and he marched out of his room, towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>“What crawled up your ass?”, Shuri immediately questioned, before looking behind Harley and probably spotted Peter. “Guess I shouldn’t make gay jokes”, she whispered into Harley’s ear and Harley shoved her a little. She laughed softly and then tugged him over to the table.</p>
<p>Deadpool was dishing some kind of soup onto their plates, that already made Harley’s eyes sting at the spiciness of it. He coughed to the side and then looked up to Deadpool with a questioning eyebrow, but the other was only humming a song while filling the last few plated.</p>
<p>“Eat up, kids!”, he then called before pressing a mock-kiss on the hand of Harley’s mother, “And ladies of course.”</p>
<p>She snickered and Harley stared at Deadpool more thoroughly. “Off limits”, he hissed, when the merc sat down next to him.</p>
<p>“Come on, don’t think so bad of me, Cowbaby, I’m just a side-character, even if I’m one of the main characters. I don’t need a romantic interest, that’s all you.”</p>
<p>“Don’t need either”, Harley hissed.</p>
<p>“And we <em>totally</em> believe you”, Deadpool told him, before putting a glove against his cheek and then realizing: “Dammit, I still got the mask on. I’m winking, <em>winking</em>!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought waaaay too much about how to control an Iron Man armor 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'Spider-Man: Homecoming' spoilers ahead</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moving wasn’t so bad. He actually didn’t live that far away, if he wasn’t so afraid of masses of people in tight spaces with only one escape route, Harley could have attended school easily. Well and the fact that his teachers would have probably wanted him to talk in front of other people which probably wouldn’t happen for a while. Happy and Harley’s mom had both asked him to consider therapy, they could easily force him, but knew it wouldn’t achieve anything if Harley himself didn’t want to go.</p>
<p>Shuri helped Harley with the last few technological necessities he needed for the new place. He knew he could have gotten there eventually, but he wasn’t to proud to ask for help, especially if it was from someone who was so much better than Harley at that. Harley might be good in mechanics, but Shuri was fantastic in anything that had an electric current running through it. Ned was fascinated by her and the two had become fast friends.</p>
<p>Keeping himself occupied when the school year started though was pretty hard. Usually, he started the day with doing his homework over breakfast, mostly because he didn’t have anything to do and watching the news or listening to the radio wasn’t really something that Harley had any interest in, mostly because be had the sneaking suspicion that somehow there would be talks about the Avengers. Harley really couldn’t take someone mentioning the Avengers 24/7. It was bad enough that he was reminded of them being away whenever he came into his ‘hero room’, an extra secure room with a small private elevator as a second exit. The room also had its own power supply and bathroom. Putting his status on ‘active’ was the second thing Harley did in the morning.</p>
<p>He checked late night reports and made maps for where crimes were occurring, how many people and what kind of crimes and when he was done with that, Harley checked police reports. It was probably something his therapist (if he had one) would advise him not to do, but he still had to. The bad guys were still out there. Looking for the masks was futile, they were apparently a trend among thieves and other low-lives, easy to obtain and not odd enough to make people suspicious when the purchase is made. Trying to find his abductors through them having purchased the masks was futile as well, there were just too many and Harley really hadn’t much to go on. Not even the stolen vehicle that his ‘saviors’ had later burned had anything to give. Only the anesthetic was special and something that J.A.R.V.I.S. was tracking and informing Happy and Deadpool about. Harley wasn’t allowed to know. And because Harley’s <em>own</em> A.I. listened to J.A.R.V.I.S. most of the time, he couldn’t even <em>try</em> to find out.</p>
<p>By the time Harley was done with <em>that</em>, he could start with lunch. Usually after that he updated his grocery list for Happy, before cleaning whatever was needed or might just have a hint of needing to be cleaned. He was getting restless, which made him try all sorts of things. There were many things to do in the own four walls. He started playing guitar again, but that grew boring after a short while. Dancing was much the same without a partner or an appreciative audience. He learned that he deeply hated whatever colors did when he tried to put them on paper, and sweet, sultry words just weren’t his thing. He tried writing songs, writing poetry, knitting, crocheting and even embroidering. He went to read, but then stopped when a few things just went a bit too close to home and he spent hours upon hours down the YouTube drain. None of it made Harley happy, so by the third week of him staying in his own place, he opened shop.</p>
<p>The first floor of the small house used to be a garage. And Harley liked cars and motorcycles. He couldn’t officially open shop, or hang a sign outside, but after a kid had destroyed his bike chain and Harley had fixed it, the word went around and people came to him with all sorts of small stuff. Harley wasn’t a licensed mechanic and they knew that, but he still took a look at the problems and the people didn’t ask shitty questions about why he walked funny, or why he didn’t talk much or where his parents were. Harley wasn’t even sure they knew his name. They all just called him ‘Mechanic’ and he would always answer ‘unlicensed’, as if it was a greeting. That had quickly made them smile and they brought their problems to him. Sometimes Ned came by when they were still around and people had called him Harley’s ‘straight boyfriend’. When Harley had told a young girl that didn’t know if she was bi or straight that he was gay, she had been excited and the next time she came by with her mom they brought him a pride-flag. Harley had hung it proudly and a little giddy into a window.</p>
<p>So it wasn’t really something new when a week or so later someone asked: “You a mechanic?”</p>
<p>Like always, Harley replied: “unlicensed” before turning around and damn, the man, guy, teen, whatever, was <em>cute</em>.</p>
<p>Holy hell. The way he was fidgeting his hands was even cuter, because he was <em>nervous</em>, Harley could tell. Curiously enough, when Harley craned his head to take a look behind the <em>person</em>, he didn’t see anything. Harley frowned, but cleaned his hands, before chucking off his longer shirt, because it was dirty anyway and Harley <em>knew</em> he looked good with his arms out.</p>
<p>“What’s the problem?”, he asked and the kid, teen, person, darn it, Harley, get it together, fumbled in his, their?, jeans and then showed him a picture</p>
<p>Taken with a crap camera, but Harley could clearly see the ‘problem’. Their beauty of a car was almost completely trashed. The side had gone to shit, like someone slid it over gravel. Harley cocked an eyebrow and then looked the person up and down. They seemed fine. Well as fine as someone that was definitely standing too straight for not being abused could seem.</p>
<p>“I, umm… lent it to someone.”</p>
<p>Harley hummed. ‘Someone’ was an odd way to put it. Not a friend, they would have said so, not taken by force, or otherwise they would have gone to the police and filed a report. So maybe someone they respected, but wouldn’t count as a friend. A family-member maybe, but that was odd too, because they’d be with them, unless they really wanted to fuck him over.</p>
<p>“Yours?”, Harley finally asked and the person frowned.</p>
<p>“Theoretically. My father gave it to me to drive to and from school.”</p>
<p>School, so definitely in Harley’s age-range. High school, probably. But their father wasn’t with them, which was odd. Well, odd, but not unheard of.</p>
<p>“Who’ll pay?”, Harley eventually landed on. It was neutral, not giving accusations that their dad or the other individual should pay for it.</p>
<p>“Umm, me?”</p>
<p>Harley couldn’t stop his eyebrow from twitching.</p>
<p>“Look, how much is it going to be? Every other shop just laughed in my face.”</p>
<p>And ‘every other shop’ definitely wasn’t Harley. “Unlicensed mechanic”, Harley told him again, taking another look at the photo before passing it back and then picking up a paper to write down: ‘I can’t charge you full price, can’t even really charge you at all, because that would mean that this shop exists.’ Harley thrust the paper into the person’s hand and watched while they read it.</p>
<p>“Wait what?”, the person asked and Harley rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper back.</p>
<p>‘I’m 16. I can’t own/operate a garage.’</p>
<p>“Don’t you have to go to school?”</p>
<p>Harley sighed. ‘Online-school’</p>
<p>“Oh. Neat.”</p>
<p>Harley rolled his eyes again. “Got name?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, Flash Thompson.” ‘Flash’ stuck out their hand and Harley shook it. Could still be gender-neutral.</p>
<p>“Preferred pronoun?”, Harley eventually asked, because he really didn’t want to make a mistake later on.</p>
<p>“Umm, what? ‘Him’, ‘he’? I’m a guy, just like… wait are you?”</p>
<p>Harley snickered. “Yes. Harley.”</p>
<p>Flash blushed and Harley smirked again. “Umm, can you…”</p>
<p>“Save her?” Harley shrugged. “Bring her by.”</p>
<p>“How much?”</p>
<p>‘A date’, Harley wanted to say, but decided that was definitely not something he should do. “Meal or two”, Harley finally decided on, “Depends…”</p>
<p>“On how big the damage is?” Harley nodded and Flash smiled brightly. “Alright, meals. I’ll bring her by. You’re a hero, thank you Harley.”</p>
<p>And with that, Flash rushed off, a smile on his face and Harley was looking after him like a love-sick teen. Damn, the boy was <em>cute</em>. He didn’t even find it weird that Harley wrote on paper instead of speaking and that almost made him perfect in Harley’s book.</p>
<p>Maybe even more perfect than Peter who had not answered <em>any</em> of his texts in the past two weeks and even before that it had become quiet. Maybe Harley just wasn’t <em>cool</em> enough now that summer was over. It had probably gotten worse after Ned had told him about Peter’s massive crush on a senior, who apparently had a thing for Spider-Man. Harley really should have left his fingers from that pie. He wasn’t really sure <em>why</em> he had told Spider-Man to impress the girl. Maybe he wanted her away from Peter, maybe he wanted to help Peter out. The latter was probably a safer option with Peter now hating his guts apparently. At least he’d told Spider-Man to stay away from his friends when the man had shown signs that he wasn’t even capable of asking for a little help, though Harley allowed the argument that there had been miscommunication between Happy, Spider-Man and himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> <span class="u">Two weeks ago:</span></p>
<p>Oh how damn glad Harley was, that he’d kept the ‘Iron Illusion’ armor nearby and had stopped dressing like he just woke up. Harley had just come back from the Tower when he was suddenly engulfed in the armor and started flying the armor, definitely without Harley’s consent.</p>
<p>“What we have?”, he asked, and J.A.R.V.I.S. rattled of a list of the stuff Spider-Man had reported, that the A.I. and Happy apparently had dealt with since Harley had practically dumped Spider-Man after the man had almost gotten Ned’s and Peter’s decathlon team killed.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck”, Harley cursed, as the ferry came in sight, split in half, barely held together by webs with Spider-Man hanging between the halves. “Deploy Iron Thrusters, let’s keep ship afloat, ‘cause Spider-Man sure isn’t.”</p>
<p>“Very well”, J.A.R.V.I.S. answered and the thrusters zipped by Harley’s armor moments later, while Harley flew to one side of the ferry and using his own armor repulsors to help stabilize the ferry.</p>
<p>Through the window he could see Spider-Man standing in the ferry, now safe as well and maybe it was a bit of the anger from the Washington incident that came through his voice as he spoke: “Hi Spider-Man, long time no see.”</p>
<p>While the people cheered for Iron Man, Harley let J.A.R.V.I.S. take over to repair the ship, still hundreds of cars having been drowned. Damn this wouldn’t be good for the S.R.A. Spider-Man shouted for ‘Mister Stark’ and wasn’t that just typical, <em>not even h</em><em>im</em> seeing through the illusion?</p>
<p>He found Spider-Man afterwards, sitting on a nearby building, somehow looking tiny in the face of defeat.</p>
<p>“Previously on Spider-Man being newbie”, Harley said, now in the voice of T-J-M, and he had to be really pissed, that he was forming almost complete sentences in front of another human being, “We told you stay away from this and what you do? Not stay away from this. <em>Instead</em> you hacked the suit Tony made you just to sneak away. I get it, we don’t like gettin’ tracked, it’s not like it could save <em>millions</em> of lives. I read the protocols, Tony told you stay on the ground and you did the <em>one</em> thing you shouldn’t.”</p>
<p>“Is everyone okay?”, Spider-Man asked, and oh, that hurt in Harley’s chest. Spider-Man <em>was</em> just a newbie, if he lost <em>one</em> person in his short hero life, this could crush him.</p>
<p>“No thanks to you”, Harley still powered on, he had to, this was to make a <em>point</em> after all.</p>
<p>“No thanks to me?”, Spider-Man asked and slid onto the platform, the eyes in his suit narrowing. “Those weapons were out there, and I tried to tell you about it. But you <em>didn’t listen</em>. None of this would’ve happened if you all had <em>just listened</em> to me.” And then he set after the one thing that made Harley angry: “If you even cared, you’d actually be here.”</p>
<p>Harley stepped out of the armor without a second thought. In front of a masked vigilante, the same people that still gave him nightmares. In front of one of the few vigilantes that still didn’t know his identity, that he had desperately hidden it from. Spider-Man flinched back in surprise or maybe even a bit of fear.</p>
<p>“We did listen”, Harley said with a rough voice that hadn’t been well used outside in a while, “Who you think called F.B.I., huh?” Harley cocked his eyebrows, took a breath and then shook his head. “What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? ‘Cause that on you. And if you died? I feel like that on me. I don’t need that on my conscience. I’m just supposed to look out and you’re supposed to keep your darn head low. The thing says I’m suppose to make sure to keep your ass safe, so this is me...” Harley coughed abruptly and Spider-Man stiffened.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, I, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Sorry doesn’t cut it.”</p>
<p>“I understand. I just wanted to be like him.”</p>
<p>“And he would have wanted you be better. You know what Tony would do? What <em>my dad</em> would do? He’d take your suit away, right here, right now.”</p>
<p>Spider-Man took another step back. “Please”, he pleaded, not just because that would show who he was to Harley.</p>
<p>“I not Tony, alright? And I <em>know</em> you. He’d think you’d quit this whole hero business, but I know you wouldn’t. You know why? Because <em>I</em> wouldn’t. So, do this <em>one</em> thing for me: Repair the damn thing. Get the tracker back, actually complete trainin’ and <em>do better</em>. Stay on side-lines, keep your head low, stay on fuckin’ protocol and get back to Deadpool, the other guy thinks you ditched him ever since he helped me. This here? That’s ‘you owe me’. I let you keep suit, you help me out in future. But screw up one more time and you <em>done for</em>.”</p>
<p>Spider-Man took a breath of relief and Harley walked back to the armor.</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir”, Spider-Man spoke and Harley stepped into the armor, having it close around him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> <span class="u">Now:</span></p>
<p>After all that, it was pretty obvious that Spider-Man wouldn’t talk to Harley for a while. Deadpool still called, but he hadn’t mentioned the webslinger so Harley guessed, the other had probably not shown up. Peter wasn’t talking to him, Ned only gave a few words, before going away again, sometimes, if the garage wasn’t open, he left the stuff at the back entrance and Harley could still see him walking away. Occasionally, Harley could see Peter or a girl with him. The girl had waved once and Harley had only felt <em>more</em> abandoned when he had lifted his hand slightly to wave back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flash came back the next day and Harley had a bright smile on his face, even though his car looked absolutely horrible. Ignoring Flash, he thanked the people that had brought the car over and paid for them himself, before taking a closer look at the car. The seats didn’t just looked shredded, but it had obviously not fared well in the weather. He wrote stuff down on his notepad, pressed on a few cushions and grimaced, before finally going down on her, sliding under the car. He liked this, being pressed between two mostly solid objects, hiding away, others might have thought it would put him in a bad place, but it was strangely comforting. Harley was surprised that when he rolled out, Flash was still there and had taken out a book, which looked like it was for English class. He smirked softly and went over to his computer, putting in the items. N.O.R.M., Harley’s A.I. would find the cheapest options with the best quality.</p>
<p>“Hey”, Harley said after a while and Flash looked up surprised. “Want a paint-job?”</p>
<p>Flash frowned at that. “Why?”</p>
<p>Harley walked over, flipping over the page on the notepad and writing down: ‘Nothing against white, but if you give it a paint job, everyone will just think you took it to get it painted and might have been a little picky, not that the car was completely trashed. Besides, it’s <span class="u">your</span> car now, isn’t it?’</p>
<p>Flash stared at the notepad for a moment, before staring at Harley. His mouth fell open and a soft blush was high on his cheekbones, it was pretty evident, now that Harley was standing so close. Flash took the notepad from him and Harley frowned for a second, before the other took out a pen.</p>
<p>‘My father’s going to be <span class="u">so</span> pissed. Can I also add a few special things?’</p>
<p>‘How special?’, Harley wrote down, growing slightly more concerned that Flash didn’t want to have this conversation out loud. Harley rolled a stool over and sat down across from Flash.</p>
<p>‘A listening device?’</p>
<p>‘For sex-tapes?’</p>
<p>Flash blushed again. ‘For protection. My father, he bugged our phones…’</p>
<p>Harley could see Flash’s hand twitching, like he wasn’t sure if he could trust Harley. ‘I’ll figure it out.’</p>
<p>Flash visibly relaxed and Harley grabbed his hand for a moment, stroking it, before he got up again. “I get all faulty stuff brought to trash over weekend”, he then announced, looking over the order. He grimaced slightly and then told N.O.R.M. to check with J.A.R.V.I.S. again. This wasn’t for a possible future date or even a friend, Harley told himself. This was for a boy that had nowhere left to go.</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll come by next week then.”</p>
<p>Flash got up and gathered his things, before waving goodbye. Harley smiled and waved as well. Now, to take care of the problem, that Flash hadn’t told him take care of. Harley smirked to himself, as he grabbed his phone and called ‘Angry Pirate’.</p>
<p>“Kid”, a voice growled in his ear.</p>
<p>“Coat”, Harley answered, “Listen, got a question.”</p>
<p>“Better make it fast, us dead people have better things to do.”</p>
<p>“Say ‘hi’ to Uncle Phil. Wanna know if there’s a way to block bugs without the people listenin’ to it noticin’.”</p>
<p>“What have you gotten yourself into?”</p>
<p>“Pff, domestic case?”</p>
<p>“Kid, don’t try to play the hero, it will come around and bite you in the ass.”</p>
<p>“As long as it’s not you or a pedophile, I’m fine with it.”</p>
<p>There was a growl on the other end of the line. “I’ll send you a blueprint. Put the infected device in the box, it won’t record anything while in there.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Coat.”</p>
<p>“And I’ll be by on Sunday, you better get the story straight till then.”</p>
<p>“Never straight”, Harley told him and Fury groaned before hanging up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ned came by the next day while Harley was stripping the car and looked at it a bit confused, before handing Harley his bag. “That’s new.”</p>
<p>“And none of your business”, Harley grunted, while heaving the seat out and then patting the side of the car. “Don’t worry baby.”</p>
<p>“I think I know that car.”</p>
<p>“You don’t”, Harley hissed, “You didn’t see it and you especially didn’t see it <em>here</em>, go fuck off like you always do.”</p>
<p>“Oh, he talks”, Ned mocked and Harley threw a dirty towel at him, that the other caught, before throwing it back. “You know the non-existent guy that this non-existent car belongs to? He’s a <em>bully</em>. He bullies Peter.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? I don’t care.”</p>
<p>“You like Peter.”</p>
<p>Harley just grunted and wrote another few things down on his notepad.</p>
<p>“You even <em>more</em> than like Peter. You went absolutely jealous boyfriend when I told you he had a crush on Liz.”</p>
<p>Harley rolled his eyes. Of course Ned knew. Contrary to Peter, he wasn’t dull and actually had eyes in his head.</p>
<p>“You know, Liz is out of the picture now.”</p>
<p>“And Pete’s too”, Harley hissed, letting his hand skim over the wheels, grumbling in distaste, what the fuck did the person do with the car?</p>
<p>“Is he?”</p>
<p>Harley sighed and stood up. “Do you see him around? The last time I <em>heard</em> from him was when we all played together and that was what? <em>Three</em> weeks ago? So fuck off like you always do, don’t bother me with this fake-ass bullshit.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, let’s see who will take your stuff to school then!”, Ned shouted and Harley flinched slightly.</p>
<p>“Well, I got no friends left, so who the fuck knows, maybe I’ll skip a year and then go back to Tennessee. The people might be shit, but… but…” Tears pricked at Harley’s eyes and he just turned away. “Go away, Ned”, he whispered and then waited for the tell-tale shuffle of the shoes.</p>
<p>With an angry shout, Harley punched the wall in front of him and then shut the garage door. In the evening he brought his homework in a clear envelope to the school, putting it in the mail and he sent an e-mail to his teachers that his usual pick-up might not be able to make it anymore and that he was looking for a different way to get the work. In the end, Harley decided he should go after class-hours himself, when there were only a few clubs still in school and with the help of his notepad and a few signs, he would be able to get his spreadsheets and information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley didn’t open the garage again, even when the weekend came to a close. Fury’s plans of coming on Sunday failed spectacularly, but he promised to be by soon. He still felt slightly responsible for missing the dead-drop where the ‘ransom notice’ had apparently been. It had been written so scrawly and weird that anyone would have thought that it was some teen trying to write an edgy poem. Harley had the thought that that might not have been the only reason Fury had felt responsible for him, because the guy had, according to himself, no team to run. Fury was looking out for the families of the Avengers and that Harley had gotten abducted under his watch might have been a hit in the face.</p>
<p>Harley wasn’t surprised though, that <em>when</em> Fury finally came by on Monday, shortly after lunch, he also brought a bag full of food. The man had an odd look on his face when he stared at the car, before his eyes fell onto the locker that Harley had let J.A.R.V.I.S. make and Happy deliver. Harley could have sworn he’d seen the hint of a smirk on the man’s stoic face, before the guy went over to it and checked it over, nodding. Fury and Harley sat down at the tiny table and then both took a box of Chinese take-out out of the bag, opening it and then switching the boxes with each other.</p>
<p>It was silent, a good silence, while they just ate. Fury eyed the car a few more times, but he didn’t say anything. When they were both done, Fury threw their trash away and Harley grabbed his notepad, flipping to the conversation with Flash and holding it out to Fury. The man read a little and then nodded, slapping the notepad shut again and then ruffling Harley’s hair.</p>
<p>“You did good, Kid”, Fury told him, before nodding to the car, “Freebie?”</p>
<p>“For food.”</p>
<p>“The way to your heart.”</p>
<p>Harley smirked at that and then showed him the footage he had of when the car had been brought in.</p>
<p>“Think it’ll still ride?”, Fury asked him.</p>
<p>“I’ll make sure, even if I replace everythin’.”</p>
<p>He saw Fury zooming in on Flash. “I can see your motivation.”</p>
<p>“That’s not the…” Harley groaned and he shook his notepad. “This is the motivation.”</p>
<p>“But that’s not exactly a reason not to, is it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, guess so, but I won’t, can’t.”</p>
<p>“Why not? There’s nothing wrong with mixing a bit of business with pleasure.”</p>
<p>Harley groaned and rolled his eyes. “No. He already got too much other stuff goin’ on. I’m not… No.”</p>
<p>In the distance, Harley could hear the school-bells ringing and Harley looked over to the clock. “What, got a date?”, Fury asked.</p>
<p>Harley rolled his eyes again. “No. Got to get stuff from school. Ned ain’t gettin’ it anymore.”</p>
<p>“Why’s that?”</p>
<p>Harley just shrugged. “None of your business. Move it Coat, I got a reputation.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no taking in strays? Let’s see if I help out the next time you need help wooing a kid.”</p>
<p>“You love me, old man.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see.” Fury clapped a hand on Harley’s shoulder and then stuck a twenty in Harley’s tip-box. Not that he needed it, Harley had enough funds through Tony and Loki, but it made people feel better, even though Harley always kept it already a little filled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Harley came back from getting his stuff, he was surprised to find Flash nervously waiting for him. He was shifting from one foot to another and Harley smiled while walking closer. When Flash spotted him, a flash of a smile came onto his face, but disappeared quickly to Harley’s disappointment. Wordlessly Harley opened up the garage and led Flash inside.</p>
<p>“Leave your stuff in the locker, will you?”, Harley told him while putting his school work on the steps up to his apartment. When he looked back, Flash frowned at him. “Keeps floor empty”, Harley reinforced his statement, before he took out his own phone, waving it and pointing at the locker. Flash frowned a moment longer, but then pulled his book from his bag and put the bag into the locker, closing it.</p>
<p>“I think you’re getting watched”, Flash told him.</p>
<p>“Oh that’s just one of my uncles. Equipped me with this thing.” Harley slapped against the locker. Harley went over to the computer and checked. “It’s workin’. You can speak freely.”</p>
<p>“What? Is this a joke?”</p>
<p>“No?”, Harley asked back with a raised eyebrow, confused as to why Flash wasn’t jumping with joy.</p>
<p>“So you just told someone about what I told you <em>in confidence</em>.”</p>
<p>Shit. Of course Flash would react like that. In Harley’s head it sounded ‘Flash is a bully’ over and over again and Harley hunched in on himself. Any minute now, any minute…</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”, Flash asked, the hand on Harley’s arm not hurting but trying to comfort him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry”, Harley weakly pressed out, turning his head.</p>
<p>“No-no-no”, Flash whispered, “Fuck, Harley, Harley… It’s, it’s fine. If you trust him…”</p>
<p>Harley nodded sharply. “Wanted to help”, he hissed between his teeth.</p>
<p>“And you are. You are. Thank you.” Flash let go of his shoulder and Harley swiftly sunk to the ground, hiding under his table. “Harley?”, Flash asked again, watching Harley while the other pressed the balls of his hands to his ears and pulling his head down between his knees. He was gasping for breath, he knew, but he didn’t know how to get back to himself.</p>
<p>“Move it, Kid”, Fury’s voice sounded and the older man knelt beside him. Slowly he spoke: “In, two three four. Out, two three four. In, two three four. Out, two three four. That’s good, you’re doing well. It’s fine. You’re alright, Harley. Yeah, and out, two three four.”</p>
<p>Harley blinked at Fury and then grabbed the side of his coat.</p>
<p>“Hey there, Keener. You fine now?”</p>
<p>Harley shook his head weakly.</p>
<p>“Can I go up and make some cocoa?”</p>
<p>Harley nodded, but didn’t let go of the coat. Fury wiggled out of it and put it into Harley’s lap.</p>
<p>“Hold onto that for me, will you, Kid?”</p>
<p>Harley nodded again, clinging to the coat that had probably seen more blood and explosions than Harley should think about. It was well-worn and obviously Fury’s favorite. He peeked up to see Flash sitting a bit away, pretending to read his book, but more than once looking up over it, looking concerned into Harley’s direction. Before long Fury came back, a cup of cocoa in his hands and Harley held onto that. When he took his first sips, Fury took his coat back, but made no move to put it on yet while watching Harley.</p>
<p>It took a while to finish the cup, but when Harley handed it back, he did so with a small “sorry”.</p>
<p>“No problem, Kid. That shit happens. Believe it or not, I have unwillingly induced at least a few panic attacks.”</p>
<p>Harley chuckled at that, imagining a group of young agents fearing Fury just because he looked so evil, while he’s actually a softy with a big heart.</p>
<p>“That’s not funny, Kid”, Fury told him with a scowl, but Harley could see the edges of his eyes crinkling. He heaved Harley out from under the desk and Harley somehow landed on a chair and then shoved with it at the desk where Flash was sitting.</p>
<p>“He’s scary”, Flash whispered when Fury went upstairs again and Harley snorted.</p>
<p>“Sometimes.”</p>
<p>“You better now?”</p>
<p>Harley shrugged. “Happens.”</p>
<p>“It probably shouldn’t. I’m so sorry. I yelled at you, you looked like I was about to… I’m worse than…”</p>
<p>“Your father?”, Fury finished Flash’s sentence, “No way, Kid. Yeah, the getting loud might not have helped, but it wasn’t you specifically, it was the situation. Harley here is a little sheep…”</p>
<p>“Hey!”, protested Harley.</p>
<p>“And little sheep are afraid of the big bad wolf”, Fury continued, “but <em>you</em>, Kid are just a small dog that wants to play with the little sheep.”</p>
<p>With a red face, Harley slapped Fury’s shoulder. “Asshole.”</p>
<p>“Punk”, Fury mocked back.</p>
<p>“Jerk”, Harley murmured, grinning.</p>
<p>“I bet I have some hair-dyes in my car.”</p>
<p>“No way, old man”, Harley countered pulling the hood of his jacket protectively over his head.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t wanna shock your Ma, would we?”</p>
<p>Harley just stuck out his tongue at Fury and saw in the corner of his eye that Flash was chuckling softly. Harley smiled at him and then turned back to Fury. “We’re good here.”</p>
<p>“If ya say so. I’ll be back in my van, holding perimeter.”</p>
<p>Harley rolled his eyes and then gave Fury a half-hug. “Sure.”</p>
<p>Fury gave Flash a wave and then walked out. “Is he a bodyguard?”, Flash hissed after a minute.</p>
<p>Harley shook his head and then pulled up the design for Flash’s car he made within the week and showed it to Flash. The car was a dark midnight blue, shading to and there were streaks of lightning down the sides, that were only visible in the dark. He showed Flash the animation and the guy’s mouth fell open.</p>
<p>“Wow, Harley.”</p>
<p>“Unless you want somethin’ simple.”</p>
<p>“No, no, this is… this is so cool. Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“It’ll take some time…”</p>
<p>“Yeah for sure. But this is amazing, Harley.”</p>
<p>Harley blushed at that.</p>
<p>“And it’ll probably cost you a shit ton of money.”</p>
<p>“I got money, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“I could never pay you back”, Flash whispered.</p>
<p>“Let me help you? <em>Please</em>?”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“I can make your life a little easier.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand. Is this because of my dad?”</p>
<p>“Partly. You would never let me help with him, but I can help you take your mind off of him.”</p>
<p>“I don’t deserve your help.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s freely given. I just don’t want to see you suffer.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a good person.”</p>
<p>“I heard. The school you go to? Got friends there. At least the arse promised to keep quiet about the car. He told me you were a bully. I don’t like bullies.”</p>
<p>Flash gulped.</p>
<p>“He basically wanted me not to work on the car because of that. And look… I’m still workin’ on the car. Your past doesn’t matter here. Only if you decide to change or not.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I basically took the scene with Tony and made it Harley, because I wanted it to still be mostly canon... but then I changed it, because well Harley doesn't know Spidey's identity and he thinks similar to him.</p>
<p>If I missed any mistakes, tell me, I didn't check for the third time because my family is really toxic at the moment and I really just want to make them and my head shut up 🙁 I'm switching between three sites and a game every 10 minutes now, because nothing is working...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Thorson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone already thinks that Harley is Thor's son, so why not trick one more person?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was in the middle of October that Fury showed up again, surprisingly enough with Xavier in tow. “How good are you at imitating Loki or Thor?”, Fury asked after the door closed behind the two.</p>
<p>“What doth thou mean?”, Harley asked, cocking his head.</p>
<p>Xavier smirked and Fury nodded: “Good enough. Take this, put it in your ear, J.A.R.V.I.S. will help you.”</p>
<p>“What doth thou intend to do?”, Harley asked, raising an eyebrow, as he pushed the earpiece in his ear.</p>
<p>“Tricking Ross”, Fury told him, “Move it.”</p>
<p>With a sigh Harley locked up and stepped in the car. “What am I to do?”, Harley asked again.</p>
<p>“Pretending to be Thor’s son.”</p>
<p>“Oh great”, Harley murmured, before proclaiming: “I shall be Thorson once more. What name shall I take?”</p>
<p>“I don’t care”, Fury told him and Harley rolled his eyes again.</p>
<p>“I suggest ‘Lyn’”, J.A.R.V.I.S. offered in his ear, “It means ‘Lightning bolt’ in Norwegian.”</p>
<p>“What a marvelous idea, J.A.R.V.I.S., old friend.”</p>
<p>“You don’t actually have to talk a lot”, Xavier told him, “looking disapproving might be good enough.”</p>
<p>With a free hand Xavier held out a brush to Harley and the boy begun untangling his hair, before plaiting strands of it, keeping it mostly just out of his face, but still visible.</p>
<p>Fury gave him a few colored strands of fabric, explaining: “No hair ties.”</p>
<p>Harley grunted and bound his hair with what seemed to be leather, before taking the bag from Fury. He stared at the contents questioningly.</p>
<p>“Costume parties”, Fury told him, “They should almost fit, but we’re going to a tailor.”</p>
<p>Harley grunted again, remembering getting a suit tailored before Tony’s and Loki’s wedding.</p>
<p>“What about Ross?”</p>
<p>“Logan and a few others are keeping him at bay for the time being.”</p>
<p>“Can I troll him?”, Harley asked Fury.</p>
<p>“Yeah, if you wanna.”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell everyone they should expect you, but can’t mention you’re Human”, Xavier informed him and Harley nodded.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, they screeched to a stop and Fury pulled Harley from the car. Apparently Xavier would be taking the ride to the compound. Harley didn’t have time to look around, before Fury pulled him into a tailor.</p>
<p>“Fury and son?”, the person behind the counter asked and Fury nodded sharply, pushing Harley into an open dressing room.</p>
<p>“Put the costume on.”</p>
<p>“What about the… casing?”</p>
<p>“You got it with you?”, Fury asked surprised.</p>
<p>“Never go without it.”</p>
<p>“You’re just like your dad. Figure out if you can use it for tricks or makeshift muscles.”</p>
<p>“Fuck”, Harley cursed and closed the door to the changing room, quickly switching his clothes and tapping on the nano compartment under his clothes and then quickly adjusting it on the H.U.D., so that the armor is spread seamlessly around his body, giving him a broader appearance without looking too wrong and still appearing and imitating skin. “J.A.R.V.I.S., make sure I can zap people. Not harmfully, but like I got an electrical current running through my body. Also, only activate once we’re on the grounds.”</p>
<p>“Very well, Prince Lyn”, J.A.R.V.I.S. answered him.</p>
<p>Harley chuckled for a second, before letting the helmet disappear and looking at himself in the mirror for another moment. Then he opened the door. “Ready”, Harley called.</p>
<p>Fury came in with two seamstresses, one immediately going down to fiddle at his shorts, while the other worked quickly around his upper body, pulling and pushing in differing directions, putting needles in and then asking him to step out of the first layer of clothes, so that the next set of clothes could be adjusted. Thankfully they only had to slim down the clothes instead of actually adding fabric, as that would have taken a lot longer. Somehow, in the span of one hour, Harley and Fury were done. Happy was standing in front of the tailor and drove them to the compound.</p>
<p>“He arrived half an hour ago”, Happy informed them while driving, “thankfully J.A.R.V.I.S. caught his travel-plans soon. He says he wants to speak to someone in charge.”</p>
<p>“That is where I shall step in. We will need special effects.”</p>
<p>“Váli and Sleipnir got it covered. They’re always good for a few tricks.”</p>
<p>“Especially Váli”, Harley added with a smirk, before sitting up straight again, before eyeing Fury, who pulled a bucket of dirt from somewhere.</p>
<p>“You’ll need to look like you were hurried”, Fury explained, “Sorry in advance, Happy.”</p>
<p>Happy sighed and Fury grabbed some dirt, rubbing it on the back of Harley’s calves and some even in the ends of his hair.</p>
<p>“Shoes in the bucket, stomp a few times”, Fury told him and Harley did as he asked.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before they arrived near the compound. J.A.R.V.I.S. would keep Harley out of the eyes of the security cameras, as Harley scurried over to the place where the Bifrost had once landed. In the bushes, he spotted a suspicious looking pair of dogs and he nodded to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A loud crash sounded and the ground vibrated while the illusion of the Bifrost crashed down. ‘The show is on’, Harley thought to himself, before stalking towards the entrance of compound where a few slightly smirking Mutants greeted him, behind which followed Ross, who was very confused.</p>
<p>“I was told to come here to speak to a steed”, Harley bellowed, turning to Kurt, “Tell me, not-Jötunn where can I find the rabid beast?”</p>
<p>Kurt seemed close to laughing at this point, but Harley just furrowed his eyebrows further.</p>
<p>“I believe you have misunderstood. I’m Lieutenant General Ross.” Ross held out his hand and Harley looked around him questioning.</p>
<p>“Are you the child of a shapeshifter? Have you been born a foal? I still see no steed around here.” Harley looked through the crowd confused, before focusing on Wolverine, an idea popping in his head. “Ah, James, finally someone I recognize, old friend, I require your help.”</p>
<p>Logan had a soft smile on his face and came to him, crowding him in a tight hug. “Lyn, ya old bastard, not looking a day younger.”</p>
<p>“I am sorry for not visiting sooner. My father has been rather occupied, so there was no more hiding out and running off for adventures of my own.”</p>
<p>“I can see that. Got your ax yet?”</p>
<p>“Aye. Though I was asked to travel without, Americans have become, what did Uncle Anthony call it… ‘trigger-happy’.”</p>
<p>“Uncle Anthony?”, Ross asked confused, “Tony Stark?”</p>
<p>“Aye, the Prince consort, Anthony of Midgard, have thou met him?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I met the asshole.”</p>
<p>Harley lunged for Ross’ throat, knowing full well, that Logan would pull him right back, but J.A.R.V.I.S. did his job perfectly, the electrical current under Harley’s ‘skin’ was audibly heard and apparently J.A.R.V.I.S. was cooperating with the tricksters, as sparks were seen in his reached out hand.</p>
<p>“How <em>dare</em> you not let me strangle the man that <em>dared</em> to insult the Prince Consort, that is as if he insulted Asgard itself, he deserves death!” Ross flinched at that.</p>
<p>“I see that you picked up a few things from your father. Come on, let’s go inside and I’ll explain.”</p>
<p>Logan slung his arm over Harley’s shoulder and pushed him through the doors.</p>
<p>“Over Ale?”, Harley asked.</p>
<p>“I would agree with you, but all these bastards…”</p>
<p>“Aye, a hundred years old and still they treat me as a child.”</p>
<p>“Let’s get you settled.”</p>
<p>Logan brought him to a room where Xavier was, together with Ororo and Jean. “Ah, young Thorson, what a pleasure”, Xavier told him and Harley shook his hand while Logan introduced the three.</p>
<p>“Truly, you can control the storm?”, Harley asked, the fascination only half fake at best.</p>
<p>“Yes and summon them.”</p>
<p>“At will or is it emotional?”</p>
<p>“So and so”, Ororo told him and Harley smirked.</p>
<p>“As are my father’s powers. I was told there was a heavy rainstorm when my mother was taken from us too soon.”</p>
<p>“How did she die?”, Ororo asked, interested, testing Harley’s failure to hold a story while the other people trickled in.</p>
<p>“Poison, I’m afraid. My father has courted many ladies and it was so, that he had also lain with a servant girl. They’d been lucky enough none had hurt her while she was heavy with child. As it was, Thor has not bedded another Æsir since. Have you met my father?”</p>
<p>“Sadly, we haven’t had the pleasure.”</p>
<p>“I am sure he would be just as deeply <em>fascinated</em> by your powers as I am.”</p>
<p>“Mister Thorson”, Xavier interrupted and Harley turned to him.</p>
<p>“Prince Lyn, please. No need to be so… Mortal.”</p>
<p>“You had a purpose coming here, that probably wasn’t finding a suitable stepmother?”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes. I was to find a ross, a steed, a horse, a mare.”</p>
<p>Someone cackled behind him and Harley turned around, finding Deadpool among the group. “That’s just, that’s hilarious.”</p>
<p>“And you are?”</p>
<p>“Name’s Deadpool, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Harley smirked at that. “And you’re hiding your skin from me like a fair lady?”</p>
<p>Deadpool squealed at that and hid behind Logan. “Please don’t kick me from the show.”</p>
<p>“And I am still the person you appear to have to speak to, Prince… Lyn.”</p>
<p>“Lyn, Son of Thor.”</p>
<p>“Yes, where <em>is</em> your father?”</p>
<p>“What is it to you?”, Harley growled, stepping uncomfortably close to Ross.</p>
<p>“Well as you may know, he is an Avenger.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes, his shield-sisters and shield-brethren on Midgard.”</p>
<p>“And this is where the Avengers live.”</p>
<p>“Are they your captives, prisoners?”</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>“Why are thou asking me? If I’d known the answer, I would not ask, you fool.”</p>
<p>“They’re not, no.”</p>
<p>“So, they are free to leave, free to roam?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course.”</p>
<p>“And you just march into their home?”</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>“Voice in the ceiling, did this… Ross not do this?”</p>
<p>“He did, Prince Lyn.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I see. And is that not a crime in your lands? James?”</p>
<p>“It’s called trespassing, yeah.”</p>
<p>“Ah. So you have no reason to be here, you are not wanted here. Vanish, you lowlife.” Harley waved his arm into Ross’ direction.</p>
<p>“I am the Secretary of State!”, Ross protested.</p>
<p>“And are thou above the laws of the land?”</p>
<p>“I’m not…”</p>
<p>“Then”, Harley pointed at the door, “as the Mortals like to say: ‘scram’.”</p>
<p>“I just want to talk to the Avengers!”</p>
<p>“And you may, when they <em>wish</em> to talk with thee as well, till then, as you so aptly informed me, this is one of my father’s dwellings and as his son I am <em>well</em> within my rights to defend his abode.”</p>
<p>Ross paled slightly when the crackling around Harley’s arms and hands started up again and he finally did an almost dignified retreat.</p>
<p>“Voice in the ceiling?”, Harley called again.</p>
<p>“Yes, Prince Lyn?”</p>
<p>“Ensure that this person and his men have not left anything <em>unsavory</em> behind.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, bugs and shit like that”, Deadpool hissed and Harley eyed him again, before walking to the window where he saw Ross and his soldiers get in a car and finally drive off.</p>
<p>“We’re in the clear”, Xavier told them, before J.A.R.V.I.S. confirmed the rest.</p>
<p>“He tried to leave three recording devices, but Mister Hogan picked them off and destroyed them quickly.”</p>
<p>Harley smirked widely. “Well this was fun, let’s hope we won’t have to do it again anytime soon. You okay D-P?”</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, that was just…” Deadpool shook himself. “You’re officially too young to date anyone.”</p>
<p>Harley laughed loudly. “As if you could stop me. Now, if y’all could excuse me, I need to find a bedroom to hide out in without any people around. This was <em>way</em> too much interaction for a recovering kidnappin’-victim, <em>way</em> too many people standin’ behind me at <em>any</em> point, so I’ll just…” Harley pointed to the door and then promptly rushed off, finding his personal room in the ‘Stark quarters’ and throwing up in the adjoined bathroom.</p>
<p>He was shivering when he curled up on the sofa, having hastily pulled his outfit off and the armor appear in its normal coloration again. In the end, it was Happy that came to his side, wrapping him into a blanket and making him a hot water bottle. He undid Harley’s plaits and brushed out the dirt quietly, before binding his hair back again and moving to the kitchen to find him something to drink.</p>
<p>“Hot or Cold?”, he called.</p>
<p>“Room-temperature?”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Happy grabbed a juice-box and brought it back to him.</p>
<p>Harley quickly poked it with the straw and then drank greedily.</p>
<p>“I told him he shouldn’t throw you into something like that.”</p>
<p>“Knew Logan would have my back”, Harley whispered.</p>
<p>“But it was still too much”, Happy argued quietly.</p>
<p>Harley just shrugged. “Had to happen.” He looked around a little and then added: “It’s so quiet without them.”</p>
<p>“I miss them too”, Happy admitted. “God, I miss seeing the little girls. We see Sleip, Narfi and Váli occasionally, but it’s been so long that we’ve seen Runa, Lily and Violet.”</p>
<p>Harley nodded.</p>
<p>“So, how’s it going down at the garage? J.A.R.V.I.S. reported a few bigger purchases.”</p>
<p>“Got a kid whose car was totaled. He didn’t drive it and his father is makin’ him get it repaired, no money, nothin’.”</p>
<p>“Shit, that sounds bad. How’s he paying you?”</p>
<p>“Meals. Would have done it for free, but I think then I could have always held it over his head…”</p>
<p>“Oh, you <em>like</em> him.”</p>
<p>Harley shoved Happy a little. “He’s cute, yeah. Goes to the same school as…”</p>
<p>“Peter and Ned? <em>And you</em>?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Am I seeing a love triangle?”</p>
<p>“For that two parties had to be interested in me and one of those two hasn’t even talked to me in over three weeks, so I wouldn’t consider it.”</p>
<p>“And the other?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. At times it seems like a possibility, but while I’m workin’ on the car… When it’s done maybe.”</p>
<p>“Seems like a safer option.”</p>
<p>Harley hummed and Happy took out his phone, tapping around on it, while Harley drank his juice. It was a companionable silence only interrupted when two small pups strolled into the living room and transforming into Váli and Sleipnir when they jumped next to Harley. Váli pushed his head against Harley’s neck and Harley pushed his head back against the other in a friendly, familiar gesture. Sleipnir’s hands glided over Harley’s arm, examining him carefully.</p>
<p>“You’re still a Lokason. Despite what the world might think”, Váli said quietly.</p>
<p>“Aye”, whispered Sleipnir and the warmness of his Seiðr washed over Harley. “Good”, the boy added a moment later, “You mustn’t strain yourself.”</p>
<p>“I’m not old.”</p>
<p>“Yes”, Sleipnir agreed, “and that is why you must make sure to get small hurts get taken care of immediately. I <em>did</em> see you limping slightly.”</p>
<p>“That’s permanent.”</p>
<p>“It could get broken again and rearranged, but I cannot do that and I know you are not ready for it. But if you let it sit for much longer, Brother, you will always have it, unless your legs get broken so horribly that you cannot walk at all.”</p>
<p>Harley sighed at that. “Fine”, he murmured, “When it’s over, okay? When I’m not still needed.”</p>
<p>“You promise?”</p>
<p>Harley nodded, knowing that promises and swearing was important to Æsir. “I swear”, he whispered and the two gasped softly, before hugging Harley tightly. Promises could be broken, but swearing was something fixed in their belief. To swear and break it would be like treason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley fell asleep in his room at the compound that night, with Váli guarding him, Sleipnir had gone back to the mansion. It wasn’t all that odd, that Harley then woke up his hands tangled in pelt and his nose pressed deep into Váli’s neck. His tail wagged softly which was the only way to tell that he was actually awake. He his more Human-friendly form as a St. Bernard and Harley made no move to tell him to transform back. Honestly, he didn’t want to. As much as he liked Váli talking, he also liked cuddling up to the most times more touch-fearful half-Jötunn. In the end, he petted Váli’s back and then went to relief himself in the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Alright, big boy, come on, food”, Harley told him after changing into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that probably belonged to Tony. Váli followed him closely into the dining area where Harley pulled the bag of special dog food out of a side room and filled the bowl, before filling his water-bowl. “If you make a mess, you’re cleanin’ that up yourself”, Harley told him with a smirk on his face, before finally getting started on making his own breakfast. “J.A.R.V.I.S., what did I miss?”</p>
<p>“Ex-Director Fury picked up your school stuff yesterday and told a young Mister Thompson that he should not expect you. N.O.R.M. still told me that the boy has waited two hours for you, before finally leaving with a younger girl, his sister by the looks of it, who met with him at the garage. You also have a few concerned e-mails from your teachers as you did not check in with them yesterday and you missed handing in your homework today. Váli, Sleipnir and Happy discussed leaving Váli with you for a while, so if you wish, he could join you at the garage.”</p>
<p>“To check Flash out, right?”, Harley asked Váli with a raised eyebrow. Váli only let out a small “woof” and then licked Harley’s hand. “Okay, okay, fine, but if you scare him or if he’s allergic, you’re gone.”</p>
<p>Váli wagged his tail at that and Harley continued with his breakfast. Then he grabbed a bag and put the costume and a bunch of Váli’s clothes in there, before taking it down to the garage. Váli followed him obediently.</p>
<p>“Stay”, Harley told him with a small smirk, pointing at the floor. “Protect the bag, I’m gettin’ your dog food.”</p>
<p>Váli sunk on his butt and let his tongue roll out of his mouth huffing and Harley laughed lightly, before walking back to the quarters. The bag was heavy, but Harley could still carry it. It would be a good work-out anyway. On his last trip he brought the food and drink-bowls and a fine-looking collar with a fancy ‘Váli’ written on the leather band. While Happy loaded the car, Harley wrestled with Váli to get it on.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey!”, Harley finally said, loudly, “<em>You</em> wanted to come with me, so <em>you</em> have to pretend to be an actual dog and dogs in New York have to carry a collar with identification. You’re not gettin’ chipped and you’re not gettin’ neutered, be lucky that this is the only thing you have to do. I’m not even gettin’ the leash out yet, but we gotta put that on too, if you don’t transform back to shit and piss, so if you wanna do yourself a favor…”</p>
<p>Váli barked at that and stuck his head towards Harley, who could now easily put the collar on Váli.</p>
<p>“Good boy”, Harley praised him and petted the St. Bernard again, before getting up and opening the back door of the car for him. “See, not even a cage for you to travel in, because you’re a good doggo, aren’t you? Good doggos ride with the people and not with the bags in the back.” Váli jumped in the car and Harley let out a relieved sigh, before getting in himself. Behind him he could hear Happy chuckle.</p>
<p>“I’m sending that to Shuri”, the older man told him.</p>
<p>“Have fun. She’s goin’ to love it.”</p>
<p>“That’s why I’m sending it to her. And she will not let you hear the end of it.”</p>
<p>“She’ll probably send it Ned”, Harley agreed with a sigh, before pulling the door closed and buckling himself in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At his place, Happy brought the bag and the bowls up while Harley heaved the huge bag of dog-food up the steep stairs. He was still quietly cursing, when the alarm sounded. “Gosh darn it”, Harley cursed and Váli pushed past him into the room. “Fuck, fuck, fuck”, Harley cursed again, shouting: “Stay” at Váli and then doing an 180 degrees turn to close up the garage again.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m here, talk to me.”</p>
<p>“T-J-M?”, Spider-Man asked, sounding out of breath.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m here, what’s the problem?”</p>
<p>“There’s someone after me, I… fuck, dammit, shit, sorry… I walked into the wrong place. Mob. Thought it was a crew I found with Chitauri weapons last month, but apparently… shit… apparently Avengers-masks are beloved among many kinds of criminals.”</p>
<p>“I knew <em>that</em> already. Do you need a pick-me-up or do you need a safe-house to lay low? Injuries?”</p>
<p>Immediately data plopped up on his display and Harley cursed quietly.</p>
<p>“I don’t…”</p>
<p>“Care, know?”, Harley suggested.</p>
<p>“Care, actually, I think.”</p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll try to ping the vigilantes around you, it’ll take a moment, you’re moving fast.”</p>
<p>“Yeah that kinda happens when people start shooting at me. Thankfully the spider-sense helps with escaping that.”</p>
<p>“Understood. Well, they still got you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I tried more to escape the bullets, so there’s no blood outside the suit…”</p>
<p>“But inside. Shit, Spidey, you need a medic.”</p>
<p>“I need a place to lay low”, Spider-Man grunted out and then yelped again.</p>
<p>That was enough for Harley. He grabbed the ‘Iron Illusion’ nano compartment and then changed into an undersuit. “If you can, hide somewhere, I’m coming to get you.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“Listen, Webs, you need me right now, don’t deny it.”</p>
<p>Harley activated the suit, petted Váli’s head and then zipped out of the window. He barely saw the figure standing by his garage door, but knew who it <em>had</em> to be and found himself cursing.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”, Spider-Man asked.</p>
<p>“Nothin’, shit, just someone might know who I am… Doesn’t matter right now, Webs.”</p>
<p>Harley shot through the sky and not three minutes later landed in front of Spider-Man who was crouched behind a generator.</p>
<p>“Honest now. Do you need medical attention?”</p>
<p>“It’ll heal.”</p>
<p>“That’s not good enough. I don’t have first aid training for enhanced people. ‘It’ll heal’ isn’t an <em>answer</em> Spider-Man. J.A.R.V.I.S., give me the safest route to the tower and make sure that we got first responders ready.”</p>
<p>“Will do, T-J-M.”</p>
<p>“Now, Webs. Bridal carry or rather piggyback?”</p>
<p>“Bridal”, Spider-Man mumbled and Harley pulled him to his feet, noting for the first time that the other was smaller than him. He had been too out of it to notice it the day of the ferry.</p>
<p>“Well then, my bride”, Harley told him, snickering softly.</p>
<p>“I could punch you in the ground.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you could, darlin’.” Harley slipped his arm under Spider-Man’s arm and then went to his knees a little to pick up Spider-Man.</p>
<p>When he finally got the guy in his arms, Spider-Man almost curled up inside them and Harley took off, flying a few detours and using a trick that was usually reserved for his own suit, reflecting panels that made the suit appear see-through. He pulled Spider-Man closer to make a shield around the other hero. The <em>other</em> hero? Harley cursed inside his head, but tried to not let the other notice how he had gone stiff. He could probably still tell with his super hearing and all. After around twenty minutes of flying at a little slower speeds, considering his passenger, Spider-Man shivering in his arms, Harley set down on the landing strip at the tower. Happy was there with the medics who quickly took the hero away, out of Harley’s immediate vicinity.</p>
<p>“Quick response”, Happy said praising and Harley nodded, before he rushed to a bin to the side and let part of his face-mask disappear, so he could throw up. “Are you alright?”, Happy now asked concerned.</p>
<p>“I think I was seen takin’ off”, Harley rasped and he spat once more into the bin before accepting the water bottle by Happy. He greedily took a few gulps and then looked up at Happy. The man seemed in thought and not particularly happy.</p>
<p>“Can you take care of them that they won’t talk?”</p>
<p>Harley nodded. “He’s a friendly”, he then rasped while leaning against the wall of the Tower. “I’ll be off”, he told Happy when he’d emptied the bottle and closed the armor again.</p>
<p>“Alright.” Happy accepted the empty bottle. “Just make sure to check in tomorrow morning. Darcy has a few things she wants to go over. But don’t worry about it right now.”</p>
<p>“Is it because of what we did at the compound?”</p>
<p>Happy sighed and then nodded.</p>
<p>“Right… See you tomorrow then.” Harley took off again and then landed shortly after, still invisible on his own roof. He was cursing silently as he stripped out of the armor and then rushed downstairs, releasing Váli. “Fuck, I brought him to the tower, but now… let’s see if Flash is still here, okay?”</p>
<p>Váli bound downstairs with a bark and Harley let a relieved sigh flow from his lips, before he quickly put the t-shirt and sweatpants over the undersuit and hurrying after Váli.</p>
<p>“Stay, boy, stay”, Harley called, where Harley barked at the door and then opened the door, to a very surprised staring Flash.</p>
<p>“I…”, the other started and Harley pulled him inside, closing the door behind the other boy.</p>
<p>“Flash, Váli. Váli, Flash. Hope you’re not afraid or allergic, otherwise I’ll make him go upstairs.”</p>
<p>Váli barked again and Harley turned to him.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t think you can make me not do that, V.”</p>
<p>“I’m good with dogs”, Flash interrupted and then shoved his bag into the locker and closing it. “I just didn’t know you were back.”</p>
<p>“So you <em>did</em> see.”</p>
<p>“You’re the Iron Man imposter.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, though it’s in an official capacity”, Harley hissed and sunk down on a chair, sighing a little exhausted. Váli immediately put his head down on his thighs and Harley petted him carefully.</p>
<p>“Who <em>are</em> you?!”</p>
<p>“Harley Keener”, Harley replied and then looked down to Váli, “Four years ago, Tony Stark broke into my garage. Since then I’ve stayed in New York every summer.”</p>
<p>“They’re gone aren’t they? Everyone said they’re just… taking some time off, making space for some newer heroes, but…”</p>
<p>“I can neither confirm nor deny such an accusation.”</p>
<p>“And you’re pretending to be Iron Man.”</p>
<p>“Only when needed. He’s the easiest to impersonate and our personalities are extremely close.”</p>
<p>“Where were you needed?”</p>
<p>“Another super was in over their head and I had to get them out of there.”</p>
<p>“You’re a hero.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t consider myself one. I’m barely even good.”</p>
<p>“Umm…” Flash pointed to the car and Harley sighed again.</p>
<p>“I’m not”, Harley rasped and then leaned back exhausted. “I’m just… doing what I can… I’m just… Tony would do the same.”</p>
<p>Flash sighed. “You look up to him that much that you wanna be like him?”</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna… Fuck, Flash you’re makin’ stayin’ quiet real difficult.”</p>
<p>Flash smiled softly at that. “Well, to <em>me</em> you’re a hero.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never even been in a battle.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to get into battles to be a hero. The people that help others are already heroes.”</p>
<p>Harley sighed and rubbed with his hands over his face. “Fine. Then I guess I <em>am</em> a hero. Just for savin’ the other one tonight.”</p>
<p>“Is they okay?”, Flash asked, cringing at his own wording.</p>
<p>“Well, when I brought them to the Tower they were, so…”</p>
<p>“You don’t know.”</p>
<p>“They said they were fine. But… I just… I don’t trust their word on it.” Harley groaned.</p>
<p>“Did you do that sorta thing yesterday too?”, Flash asked, changing the topic from something that Harley couldn’t really talk about to something he could talk about a bit more.</p>
<p>“Sort of. Has to do with the whole S.R.A. stuff. Superhuman Registration Act. God, Ross should suck a dick. But maybe not actually, because maybe he <em>is</em> bi, so he might actually enjoy it… That guy should get punched by Hulk. <em>Again</em>. He deserves a face full of Mjølnir.”</p>
<p>Flash chuckled and then thought for a moment. “Who was your friend that came by and saw my car?”</p>
<p>“Ned.”</p>
<p>“Leeds?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Oh, he’s in decathlon with me.”</p>
<p>“You were in D.C.? With Spidey?”</p>
<p>“Spider-Man? Yeah. He’s so cool. He umm… he’s the one that…” Flash nodded to his car.</p>
<p>“Oh”, Harley just whispered, “well… then it’s comin’ out of the vigilante fund… So you don’t gotta worry a thing about payment. Except for the new look of the car, that is not comin’ from the fund, so I’m still expectin’ food.”</p>
<p>Flash laughed at that and Harley smiled softly. “I’ll do that. Maybe put a little candlelight.”</p>
<p>“Hey, if you wanted to date me, you really didn’t have to go through all the trouble of lettin’ Webs fuck up your car.”</p>
<p>Flash blushed at that and Harley cursed.</p>
<p>“Sorry, brain-to-mouth filter is slightly cracked at the moment.”</p>
<p>“No, umm, I’m flattered. It’s just…”</p>
<p>“You’re not into guys, men, me?”</p>
<p>“I’m not <em>out</em> because my dad’s <em>deeply</em> homophobic.”</p>
<p>“Oh shit.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, so, I <em>would</em> date you, Harley, you’re a very, <em>very</em> nice guy, handsome too, but…”</p>
<p>“You don’t want him goin’ after someone else if you’re not there to take the beatin’.”</p>
<p>“W-What?”</p>
<p>“Sorry. I’m observant. Didn’t look you up. You walk a little more stiffly than any non-abused kid should, so I just assumed. You can tell me to fuck off now if you want.”</p>
<p>“It’s… it’s fine.”</p>
<p>“It’s really not.”</p>
<p>“So you know Ned”, Flash changed the topic.</p>
<p>“Through Peter, yeah.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you know…”</p>
<p>“That you bully Peter? Yeah. That’s gotta stop, Flash.”</p>
<p>“I know, I’m sorry. Wait, if you know Peter and you know Stark… Does Peter really have an internship?”</p>
<p>“As far as I know yeah. I mean, he works in the tower, so…”</p>
<p>“I thought he was just…”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if it’s to help out his family or give Peter a way to put money away for college, or if it’s just because he would be hangin’ around the labs anyway, I never asked.”</p>
<p>“Oh. And do <em>you</em> have an internship?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m just an unlicensed mechanic”, Harley answered with a smirk. Flash laughed at that.</p>
<p>“Alright. Let’s start over”, Flash said and held out his hand to Harley, “Eugene Thompson, I go by Flash though. I’m fifteen years old, a sophomore at M.S.S.T., where I’m on the decathlon team. I’m a closeted bisexual, a bully that’s trying to stop being a bully. My parents have bugged all of my own and my sister’s technology and our father beats the shit out of me. Our mom is rarely home because her job takes her across the country and we still can’t prove what my father’s doing because he’s darn good at hiding any bruising. My father’s a cop, my mom’s a lawyer and my sister and I are learning sign language to communicate without our parents knowing.”</p>
<p>Harley nodded softly and shook his hand. “Well, I’m Harley Keener, I’m from Tennessee, born and raised, got a little sister named Abby and a mom that works at a diner. I’m sixteen and our dad walked out when I was six years old.” Harley shrugged at that, it had been years by now, some people were just assholes.</p>
<p>“When I was twelve, Tony Stark broke into my garage and all that led to Loki and him adoptin’ me, because someone nearby has to be a guardian while I’m in New York for months at end. While they are… <em>not</em> in New York though, Happy Hogan, Tony’s bodyguard and good friend, is my temporary guardian. I got kidnapped in July because some shitheads thought I was <em>Thor’s</em> son. I <em>still</em> don’t trust people and am fuckin’ afraid of people approachin’ me from somewhere I can’t see them. That’s also why I don’t attend classes in person. But officially I <em>do</em> attend M.S.S.T. as well, though as a junior, where I have to get my school supplies after every school-day.”</p>
<p>Flash looked a little surprised at that and Harley continued: “I can’t say <em>how</em> I know Peter because most of that stuff is not open for the public, but we’ve known each other since at least 2014, not sure if I met him the year before, <em>if</em>, then just briefly and nothing I recall. I’m an ‘out and proud’ homosexual, though my home-town is very homophobic and I went out with a girl last year, because she was a lesbian and sticking together and pretendin’ was better than lettin’ them rip us both apart. Did I forget somethin’? Oh, one of my best pals is Deadpool, all others are classified, yeah, I think that’s about it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is where the last two versions split in two (because I wanted more drama). Hopefully it was the right decision. If I left mistakes, please tell me :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Preparing for the fight against Thanos (on Earth... Harley Edition)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know absolutely nothing about cars, so... I watched a video and decided to change the way Harley would do the car (which has somehow become a bigger deal than anticipated). Here's the video I watched: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IclpkvIXrOk">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IclpkvIXrOk</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Harley woke to Váli slipping back into bed and pressing his cold nose to Harley’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Mischievous”, Harley mumbled, rolling out of bed and then getting up with a yawn. “Took care of your business?”, he asked, holding his hand in front of his face to cover another yawn. Váli yipped and wagged his tail happily. “Food then”, Harley whispered, barely pushing the words past his lips.</p>
<p>His eyes slipped closed again and he let himself be led by Váli toward the kitchen. For a while he stared at the fridge before he got the milk out. He made himself a bowl of cereal and then filled Váli’s bowls before slipping into the chair at the table and wolfing down his own breakfast. Váli looked concerned, even with his big dog eyes, maybe <em>because</em> of his big dog eyes. Harley couldn’t help but worry about Spider-Man and then in the next moment worry that Flash would tell everyone what was going on, who he was and what he was doing.</p>
<p>Harley was about to make some coffee, when the doorbell rang. With a frown he turned. It was too early for Darcy and Happy to expect him awake. “Can’t be them”, he whispered as Váli bound down the stairs. He was safe with Váli nearby, so Harley followed him, surprised when he opened the door to Flash and apparently his little sister.</p>
<p>“Good mornin’”, he said, a frown on his face.</p>
<p>“Puppy”, the younger girl squealed, wrongly as Harley pointed out in his head, Váli was a <em>full-grown</em> St. Bernard. Still, Váli licked her hand, making her giggle. Flash softly steered her to the side, putting their phones into the locker.</p>
<p>“Jesse, Harley. Harley, this is my little sister Jesse”, he introduced and Harley smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Hey. What are you…”</p>
<p>“Wanted to get out of the house. This a bad time?”</p>
<p>“Not the best, but it’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Oh, by the way, you said yesterday…” Flash took off his bag and opened it, putting a few files and notebooks down on the table. He’d gone to the school in Ned’s place.</p>
<p>Harley blushed softly as he smiled brightly at Flash. “Thank you”, he said in earnest.</p>
<p>Flash smiled softly. “Hey, you’re working on my car…” He shrugged.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah.” Harley smiled brightly and snatched the file and handed it to the siblings. “Worked a little more last night, made a few prints, decided on wrapping instead of painting. Couldn’t sleep, uhh, just happens... Jesse what do you think?”</p>
<p>“What’s this going to be?”, she asked, running her finger over a line.</p>
<p>“Lightnin’. I was thinking about makin’ it comic book lightnin’, but I thought realistic lightnin’ might look even cooler.”</p>
<p>“Sweet”, she whispered and flipped through the photos, running her finger over the zig-zags on all sides of the vehicle.</p>
<p>“It’ll look a bit different than I originally planned, so the lightnin’ is still able to be seen when it’s day, but…”</p>
<p>“It’s perfect”, Flash told him and Harley beamed at the compliment.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m still puttin’ midnight blue as a base, so it’ll still look awesome if you wanna get rid of the wraps later on, if you don’t like it anymore.” Harley pulled up an animation N.O.R.M. made on his tablet and handed it to Jesse. “Have a look.”</p>
<p>With a soft smile Harley watched her stare at the small animation of the car driving at night and the lightning slowly becoming more and more visible. She ‘ooh’d and he saw Flash grin.</p>
<p>“So this’ll show in the dark?”</p>
<p>“Not forever, but if there are streetlights on yeah, as long as it’s gettin’ lit, it’ll show for some time. It’s not LED’s, which could shine all through the night, but this isn’t a ‘party car’, right?”</p>
<p>Flash snickered at that and then nodded, before noticing Harley’s softly rumbling stomach.</p>
<p>“Did you have breakfast yet?”</p>
<p>“Theoretically, but just a bowl. I actually got my temp dad and a friend coming by, they like to eat while talkin’ business…”</p>
<p>“Sounds like we’re intruding then. So, how about this; Jesse and I will get out of your hair for an hour, have breakfast at a diner while you make sure that everything’s alright.”</p>
<p>Harley nodded. “Thanks. When Happy’s here, we can do that. I can even introduce you, he’ll probably like to know at least <em>about</em> you two.”</p>
<p>“What, you <em>haven’t</em> been gushing about me to your family?”, Flash joked and Harley chuckled.</p>
<p>“Unlike you, no, I haven’t been, sorry <em>babe</em>.”</p>
<p>Flash went bright red at that and Harley chuckled again.</p>
<p>“Sorry, me ‘n another friend we do this ‘silly endearments’ thing, I can tone it down, sorry.”</p>
<p>“No, no, it’s… it’s fine…” Flash grimaced slightly and Harley felt ashamed once more.</p>
<p>“Aww”, Jesse called and Harley looked over to her where she was staring at them while putting her face in her hands and leaning onto the table.</p>
<p>Harley smiled at her for a moment thinking about the way that Abby would probably be teasing him as well and how well their sisters would get along. That only was a recipe for disaster. Harley shouldn’t be thinking of Flash as an actual potential boyfriend, not when the other clearly didn’t want or really, <em>couldn’t </em>have a boyfriend. His gaze drifted to the ground again, before he coughed and checked his school work.</p>
<p>“Thank you for bringin’ this. School’s not <em>that</em> important to me right now, but it’s… well… I shouldn’t fall behind.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no problem. I can do it again. I’m usually by after school anyway and you shouldn’t have to make the trip, when I’m already walking it. I know you’re not exactly… <em>good</em> with people.”</p>
<p>Harley nodded quietly and then noticed a blinking notification on his computer screen. “Fuck”, he cursed quietly and turned the screen away from the two, so he could check what was going on in somewhat privacy. Thankfully it was just a report by J.A.R.V.I.S. about Spider-Man’s condition, apparently it had worsened in the night. This wasn’t good but kinda proved the point that Harley had made to the hero, he did not have first aid training and he couldn’t have helped the other guy out. Just relying on the healing might work for <em>Deadpool</em> but not for Spider-Man. And even then, if Spider-Man had Deadpool’s healing, Harley wouldn’t trust him just on that, because he still hadn’t been in the business for all that long.</p>
<p>Harley closed J.A.R.V.I.S.’s message and then quickly wrote Happy: ‘Am awake, got friends here, they’re going to the diner while we talk. Tell me when.’</p>
<p>‘We’re on our way then. It’ll be over faster’, Happy wrote back not long after and Harley sighed again.</p>
<p>“Everything alright?”, Flash asked and Harley looked over to the siblings. Váli was playing with the sister and Flash had sat down and was apparently looking over homework. If it was Harley’s, Jesse’s or his own, Harley couldn’t tell from his position.</p>
<p>“It’ll be fine”, Harley grumbled. “Just… couldn’t sleep too well. Váli had to force me to go to bed at two in the mornin’.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like something’s been eating at you.”</p>
<p>“It’s nothin’”, Harley whispered and then sighed again.</p>
<p>He was always worrying. About the Avengers, about the other heroes and now also about Ross. And last night he was worrying about Spider-Man. Spider-Man who had seemed so small in Harley’s arms, like Harley could crush him. But he couldn’t. Spider-Man was a lot more sturdy and a lot stronger than Harley. It was like an optical illusion. It was worrying. And somehow it also made the S.R.A.’s point. It made Ross’ point and Harley <em>despised</em> that. Enhanced people could be everywhere and they could hurt you even if they weren’t built like a brick-house. Not every enhanced person looked like James and not every enhanced person had as good a heart as Steve. There were several enhanced villains out there that could hurt a lot of people, Ross’ own ‘Abomination’ being just an example. But most times it wasn’t that being enhanced made them bad, being enhanced just gave them more options to act on their bad intentions.</p>
<p>Harley shook his head and his gaze found Flash’s worried one. “Just got a lot on my plate”, Harley finally said.</p>
<p>“We’re troubling you?”, Flash asked, ashamed.</p>
<p>“No, don’t worry about that. <em>You’re</em> always welcome. I’m just… I have a lot more to think about than a car and school. You… being here is not makin’ it worse.”</p>
<p>“But it’s not making it better either”, Flash concluded and got up, putting his own school work away.</p>
<p>Harley stepped next to Flash and grabbed his hand, before putting his chin on the other’s head. “You can’t help me with my problems”, Harley said quietly. “But it’s good not to be alone. I might have Váli now, but… sometimes it feels like I’m the only person protectin’ the castle.” He patted Flash on the hand before stepping away. “Can I get you two somethin’ to drink?”</p>
<p>“Do you have juice?”, Jesse wanted to know and Harley smiled softly.</p>
<p>“I’ll go look. I should have orange juice. That alright?”</p>
<p>Jesse nodded and Flash said: “I’ll help you carry.”</p>
<p>The two boys went up and Flash looked around the room interested while Harley grabbed the bottle of juice and three cups. “A humble abode.”</p>
<p>Harley chuckled. “I know it’s not much, but it’s home.”</p>
<p>Flash blushed. “It wasn’t meant to be an insult. You got everything you need. Living room, kitchen, I’m not gonna judge you on your minimalist style.”</p>
<p>“I like it snug”, Harley said with a smirk on his face and then gave Flash two of the cups. “We should go.”</p>
<p>Flash nodded and then turned to walk down the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley and Flash were doing their homework while Abby was playing with Váli when the doorbell rang. Harley let in Darcy and Happy with a soft sigh and the two siblings introduced themselves to them.</p>
<p>“We’ll go then, see you later”, Flash told Harley and sent him a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Alright.” Harley nodded and then closed the door behind the two, noting that they left their phones in the locker. “So?”, he asked, as he led the two adults upstairs.</p>
<p>“Food first”, Happy decided and then started to make pancakes while Darcy put all the other groceries away.</p>
<p>“They’re nice”, Darcy noted.</p>
<p>“That’s the kid who’s car you’re repairing?”, Happy asked from the oven.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“The boy you got a <em>crush</em> on?”, Darcy chimed and Harley groaned.</p>
<p>“Fuck off”, he murmured and then went to set the table.</p>
<p>“He’s cute. And I bet Jesse and Abby would get along great.”</p>
<p>“That’s what <em>I’m</em> fearin’”, Harley murmured and Darcy laughed.</p>
<p>“So I take it you haven’t told your mom or Abby about them?”</p>
<p>“No. I can’t. They think… everythin’ is fine.”</p>
<p>“They know not <em>every</em>thing is fine”, Darcy chided him. “Harley, there is no reason for you to not move on if Peter doesn’t like you like that.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t even <em>care</em>”, Harley hissed and now Darcy looked worried, before she pressed a kiss against his brow.</p>
<p>“Peter has other things he’s worried about”, Happy said quietly, “I’m sure he still cares about you, Harley.”</p>
<p>“Well… I’m not good enough for him, I guess”, Harley decided and then sat down at the table. Happy didn’t seem particularly happy about Harley’s decision on the subject, but he held his tongue.</p>
<p>“But the new guy seems great”, Darcy changed the subject. “Respectful, a dear sister.”</p>
<p>“He used to bully Peter”, Harley whispered, just because he wanted them to know <em>now</em> instead of later on.</p>
<p>“How long ago?”, Happy growled, Harley knew that the other teen had a special place in Happy’s heart.</p>
<p>“Not so long. Ned told me in present tense. I told him to stop, that I don’t like bullies. Who knows if it’ll work. I don’t think he’d show up here again if he’d know. I’d still fix his car, but I wouldn’t associate myself with him.”</p>
<p>“Alright. If he intends to change…”, Happy growled and then put a pancake on Harley’s plate.</p>
<p>For a moment Harley thought about telling or showing Happy the story about the Thompson kids, but he decided against it. Abuse was not an excuse for bullying and Harley knew that. It could never be an excuse. Bullying was one of the shittiest things a student could do to any other student. Well, aside from shooting them, but that wasn’t really something Harley wanted to think about.</p>
<p>“So”, Harley started again after they’d all had their first pancake and Happy was making the second batch, “What’s the word?”</p>
<p>“Fury says Ross isn’t backing off”, Happy informed him.</p>
<p>“Do I need to…”</p>
<p>“He won’t come back, not so quickly. Not with the mutants at your back.”</p>
<p>“But if, <em>when</em>…” When the mutants are gone, when the Avengers have found the Titan, when the fight for the universe is happening…</p>
<p>“Yeah. He wants you in a safe-house as soon as they go to fight.”</p>
<p>“And take all the hope from New York? Scare the hell out of the heroes here, worry them even more?”</p>
<p>“He says he wants someone to look over you”, Darcy amended Happy’s wording.</p>
<p>“I’m not a child. Váli’s already here for my protection.”</p>
<p>“Harley…”</p>
<p>“If I’m gone for what… a week, a month, however long it’ll take, everyone will only worry <em>more</em>. I’m not scared of Ross. He can’t touch me.”</p>
<p>“He can. He will”, Happy stated and turned for a second, “You know that he will, Harley.”</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t dare. To him, I’m the son of an Asgardian prince.”</p>
<p>“And Asgard will have their hands full”, Happy argued, “They can’t watch out for you when everyone is fighting, they will only focus on the battle, no matter how important you are to us and the Avengers.”</p>
<p>“I’m also a <em>human teenager</em>”, Harley growled, “If he’d lay a finger on me, it would come to bite him in the ass.”</p>
<p>“Fury wants to chip you”, Darcy whispered while looking at the table.</p>
<p>“Like a dog?”, Harley screeched.</p>
<p>“Just for your protection”, Happy told him.</p>
<p>“No. That says we <em>made</em> this happen. This way, we can say, ‘we assessed the risk and despite our warnin’, the subject decided to stay in their residence instead of leavin’ their home behind and movin’ into an isolated, off grid, apartment’. Yeah, you told me, I said no. Fury can’t chip me. That would say, that we all expect it to happen again. Yes, I know I was kidnapped, but <em>that sa</em><em>id</em>, I should not <em>expect</em> to get ‘kidnapped’ again.”</p>
<p>“Harley, we just want to be safe. We don’t want to lose you”, Darcy pleaded with him and Happy seemed just as pained with Harley’s decision.</p>
<p>“He won’t kill me. He wouldn’t <em>dare</em>. Yes, he might do what everyone fears he’d do with the S.R.A., but he wouldn’t <em>kill</em> me, even <em>he</em> knows that would start a war, that would incite outrage.”</p>
<p>“We don’t want to see you hurt”, Darcy breathed.</p>
<p>“Is Deadpool goin’ with the mutants?”, Harley asked and looked towards Happy for an answer.</p>
<p>“He might get a last-minute call in, but they don’t want to piece him back together afterwards, he’s known for being reckless with his own body”, the man told him.</p>
<p>“So, I can house him, he can be my bodyguard. He’s already missin’ me, keeps sayin’ that in ‘other versions’ he was more of a ‘main character’ and he wants the spotlight back.”</p>
<p>Darcy sighed and Happy put another batch of pancakes on their plates. “Fine”, he told Harley and Darcy nodded with a sad look.</p>
<p>“I’ll contact him when we get back home. Better yet, <em>you</em> should call him, Harley.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have the Thompsons over here.”</p>
<p>“You’re saying that as if it would stop Ross”, Happy growled and Harley rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll call Wade when we’re done eatin’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy and Darcy waited until Deadpool had promised he’d come over right away and after that until the kids had come back. “You should call more often”, Darcy whispered to him, planting kisses on both cheeks before stepping into the car.</p>
<p>“She’s… loving”, Flash commented as Harley led them upstairs.</p>
<p>“She’s like a cousin. A close cousin.”</p>
<p>“So you’re not related?”</p>
<p>“Darcy and I look <em>nothing</em> alike. On the other hand, my sister is the spitting image of our mother when she was her age. We both got her blond hair and I can’t even differentiate between their laughter anymore.”</p>
<p>“And your dad?”, Jesse asked with a little curiosity in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Out of the picture”, Harley decided on and then opened the door of a cabinet where all his physical copies movies were. “What do you wanna see?”</p>
<p>Jesse immediately crouched next to the cabinet and Flash seemed to relax a little more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Around twenty minutes into the movie, an animated movie that was a few years old, Harley’s A.I. N.O.R.M. alerted him via text to Deadpool’s arrival on the roof. Harley left the two quietly even though Flash’s gaze followed him up the stairs. Harley gave Deadpool and his duffle bag an unimpressed stare before letting him.</p>
<p>“I still got friends over, one of which doesn’t know about the hero-business.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be as quiet as a mouse”, Deadpool whispered and then proceeded to sneak down the steps onto the landing where Harley’s guestrooms where. “It’s so good to be back”, Deadpool said quietly with a cheerful undertone while he put away his things, “Don’t want anyone to forget that I still exist.”</p>
<p>“You’re too annoyin’ to be forgotten”, Harley told him with an eye-roll, noting all the daily messages he received by the mercenary.</p>
<p>“Aww, I love you too Harley, in a totally platonic way.”</p>
<p>“Idiot”, Harley told him with a fond smile. “I gotta get down there, you get yourself sorted, talk to N.O.R.M., whatever. N.O.R.M., give our dear friend here the status ‘User’.”</p>
<p>“Oooh, that sounds interesting”, Deadpool exclaimed and rubbed his hands. With a more fond eye-roll Harley closed the door behind himself and then walked back downstairs to reclaim his seat next to Flash, on hand in Váli’s fur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So”, Wade said later when the siblings were gone and he’d been allowed to come downstairs to plan with Harley, “You wanna stand your ground in a totally dramatic fashion just because you can, even though it would be way safer the other way? I mean, it’s not very subtle what the author is doing. Couldn’t have it one way. Really, that kinda stuff only happens when her thoughts are running wild again. But hey, we don’t want another… oh we’re <em>not</em> allowed to talk about that? Well, it <em>was</em> before my time, so alright.”</p>
<p>“I have no idea what you’re talkin’ ‘bout”, Harley admitted while fondly shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Good for you, the author remembers though, unexpected things that work out in the end. I don’t know how this will work out in the end.”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re here to prevent anythin’ from happenin’ to me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no-no-<em>no</em>”, Wade said, “<em>I</em> am here to calm Happy’s and Fury’s hearts. I think we can all collectively agree that I am not an unbreakable wall, that anyone who has the means probably can and will go through me. And Ross, yeah, he has the means. I mean, if he can lock away the witch and a former master assassin?”</p>
<p>Harley raised his eyebrow, this was news to him.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry, not in this timeline”, Wade told him, taking out a notebook. “According to my journal, that can’t happen in this… well, it <em>could</em> but not like it <em>was</em>. Well, if they defeat… and then… okay, that would be even worse, ignore me.”</p>
<p>Wade started murmuring under his breath, writing stuff down and shaking his head repeatedly. With a frown on his face, Harley finally left him. If Ross really had the means to lock up powered people they were in for a bad wake-up call. And Harley would never in his <em>life</em> risk for Loki’s kids to be taken, especially not the almost defenseless little girls. Ross really didn’t seem like he had a heart and that even though he <em>did</em> have a daughter. A daughter that Bruce had once been dating. This was so complicated. Maybe he could… Maybe he <em>should</em> call Betty.</p>
<p>With a decisive nod, Harley went to his office and picked the number out of the address book.</p>
<p>“Dr. Ross”, a female voice answered.</p>
<p>“Hello, Doctor, my name’s Harley Keener, I’m an associate with the Avengers”, Harley introduced himself.</p>
<p>Elizabeth was silent for a few seconds and then asked: “Did something happen?”</p>
<p>“With the Avengers? No. But we did get a visit by Secretary...”</p>
<p>“I will not talk about my father”, Elizabeth interrupted him.</p>
<p>“I understand. I wouldn’t wanna talk about my father either, Doctor. We can’t do anythin’ about family, especially not our biological family. My father left when I was six, so there isn’t much <em>I</em> can say.”</p>
<p>“How old are you?”</p>
<p>“Sixteen.”</p>
<p>“An associate of the Avengers?”</p>
<p>“Well, if we wanna be technical, the Starks are my guardians.”</p>
<p>“Wait, are you that blonde boy that was always running around helping with any problems that happened last year?”</p>
<p>Harley chuckled. “Yeah, that was me.”</p>
<p>“What do <em>you</em> have to do with my father?”</p>
<p>“Well, he <em>is</em> the one tryin’ to force the S.R.A. through, even though he is not changin’ it to prevent things like experimentin’ on people.”</p>
<p>“I can’t help with that. My father and I haven’t really talked much since he wanted to recruit the Hulk and our relationship has become almost non-existent.”</p>
<p>“I believe you, Doctor, but you still <em>know</em> your father and can probably guess how far he would go.”</p>
<p>Elizabeth sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. He always says he’ll change, but he never really does. Thaddeus always wants to come out on top…” She thought for a moment. “He fears anyone that might be more powerful than him, that he can’t control.”</p>
<p>“So he definitely wants them under lock and key, Mutants, Enhanced, Aliens.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d think so.”</p>
<p>“Only lock them up?”</p>
<p>“He’s not… <em>above</em> experimenting on people. He probably wants to figure out how they ‘tick’. But he wouldn’t risk the safety of ‘normal’ Humans.”</p>
<p>“So, if anyone has controllin’ powers, he wouldn’t risk figurin’ out how they work, but if they would have just… weather powers…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I would guess.”</p>
<p>“So, if someone would pretend to be Thor’s son…”</p>
<p>“He would probably figure out a way to get him when he least expects it and is unprotected.”</p>
<p>“And he would experiment on him?”</p>
<p>“Probably.”</p>
<p>Harley sighed. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Well, no, cause he thinks <em>I’m</em> Thor’s son.”</p>
<p>“<em>What</em>?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I had to. There was no other option, no <em>safer</em> option.”</p>
<p>“Are you safe?”</p>
<p>“Relatively. I got a shapeshiftin’ guard-dog and an unkillable mercenary for protection. I don’t wanna go into hidin’.”</p>
<p>Elizabeth sighed. “I get it, I do. Can you get <em>more</em> people?”</p>
<p>“And risk more lives? I can’t, not really. And if I went… he would still come here and he would probably destroy anythin’ and everythin’ because he thinks I’m hidin’ somewhere.”</p>
<p>“Yeah alright, that makes sense”, Elizabeth admitted quietly.</p>
<p>“The Agent wants to chip me”, Harley spoke with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Like a dog?”</p>
<p>Harley chuckled wetly, not really recalling when tears started filling his eyes. “Yeah. So they can find me if I’m taken. What kind of sick people chip Humans?”</p>
<p>“Would make them almost as bad as what the S.R.A. could do”, Elizabeth agreed.</p>
<p>“Doctor Ross?”</p>
<p>“Yeah Harley? And please, call me Betty.”</p>
<p>“Can you… can you check in every other day or so? Can I give you my address?”</p>
<p>“I… Wouldn’t it be better if you did so with someone else?”</p>
<p>“They already do, but they are already occupied. But you could… if anythin’ would happen… it’s stupid, forget it.”</p>
<p>“It’s not stupid”, she assured him, “if my father would take you, the least I could do is take a stance and try to get you back, even if it might just end up being a distraction for the other people to actually find and get you back.”</p>
<p>“Thank you”, Harley whispered and gave her his address.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If I'm correct, for the next chapter I have to call "Act 4" spoilers. Also, I haven't written on the spin-off in a bit and I won't be writing all April, because I'm doing Camp NaNoWriMo with my original story that keeps bugging me.</p>
<p>But there will still be a bit to go, we're not even at the halfway point yet, right now the spin-off stands at 75k words 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Failure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Peter POV in the beginning,</p><p><b>WWLD: Act 4 spoilers</b> from here on out as in *gets Hamilton earworm* 🎶 who lives, who dies, who tells your story 🎶 (well <em>their</em> story... and I am... in this fanfiction)</p><p>Also this chapter is where the story <em>really</em> gets its rating and warning from, so be warned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was a little confused when he opened the video message by Harley’s A.I. ‘N.O.R.M.’ It showed Harley, in his ‘Iron Trickster’ armor, as he moved back from the camera and sat down on the table behind him. He was putting less pressure on his one foot, the one that he pulled after him whenever he walked since the kidnapping. He’d probably hurt it when he’d come to Spider-Man’s rescue, Peter thought. “Hi. This is an automated, pre-recorded video-message”, Harley started and Peter frowned, before leaning back, “I advise you to put on headphones and get out of the public while you watch this.” Peter quickly stopped the video and found a pair of headphones, fumbling to connect them with his phone.</p><p>“Now, darlings, most of you know me already as T-J-M or in the future possibly Iron Trickster. I work for the Avengers and while I was adopted by someone there, I am <em>still</em> just a regular Human, a teenager in fact, but you are not. <em>You</em> are a vigilante, hero, superhuman, Mutant, Inhuman, et cetera. Still, if this message got sent out, I have been taken… again. As some of you might know, I got previously taken this past summer. This time however it was, probably, by force from my private residence.”</p><p>“The most likely candidate for that is Secretary Ross, as he thinks I’m an Alien. And yeah, yeah, I can already imagine some of y’all twitching to find me. I’m telling you that you <em>shouldn’t</em> do this. This has to be done by <em>regular</em> Humans. There was a reason that most of you didn’t know about the threat on my life and that is because whatever he plans to do to me, he will do it to <em>you</em> tenfold. Well, if he actually took me and recordin’ this actually helps somethin’…”, the last part he murmured and Peter could hear the southern slipping into his tongue again, before T-J-M continued louder again: “You need to protect yourself and your own. Stay under the radar. I’m not saying ‘stop doing your work’, but I <em>am</em> saying, ‘team up and be safe’. The tower will most likely already know I was taken and is working on getting me back.”</p><p>T-J-M leaned back in the video and sighed loudly. “Ross thinks I am Thor’s son, just like the kidnappers. He was looking for the Avengers and I’m pretty sure most of you know that they aren’t on Earth at the moment. Well, I was still protected by the Mutants, so if he took me, they must’ve left to finally fight. Anyway, I pretended to be Thor’s non-existent son ‘Lyn’ and may or may not have threatened him a little bit. But you are all in much more danger than I am. This is not a drill. This is a fight we <em>all</em> fight together.”</p><p>T-J-M seemed grim as he looked down into his lap, even though Peter couldn’t see his face, but he knew the person under the mask. “The S.R.A. are still in the rewriting process and if my last action… if my last action is getting Ross locked away for experimenting on a Human <em>child</em>… well, I can’t say I would like that, but it’s… it’s okay. You don’t have to worry about me, I’ll, I’ll be alright. Deadpool is here with me, the only one of <em>you</em> I could risk with a clear conscience. We’re ninety-nine percent sure this will happen, so… I couldn’t just abandon all of you, I couldn’t just run and hide and let Ross destroy my life, my future. If I… die…”</p><p>Peter gasped at that, shivering as he teared up.</p><p>“If I die, if I don’t make it, just… I had a… no not really, fuck… I’m supposed to say somethin’ upliftin’ right? I can’t. I’m sixteen years old and yeah, eighty percent of the last four years was awesome, but this still isn’t… I wanted to do so much more. I didn’t even have a boyfriend yet. I didn’t finish high school and I might never know if the Avengers all make it. Maybe it’s good not seein’ the world fall into more chaos. It can’t get better at this point. Fuck, this is depressin’. But hey, if I actually make it, y’all know I will have to go see a therapist, bright side, right? Alright, enough ramblin’, take care of yourself. I’ll… I’ll be totally fine. No need to worry.”</p><p>With that the video stopped and Peter gasped wetly, only now noticing May and Ben in the entrance of the room. He pulled the headphones out and wiped across his face. “I’m…”</p><p>May pulled him in a hug. “What’s going on, Pete?”</p><p>“It’s… Harley’s been taken.”</p><p>“What?”, Ben asked shocked.</p><p>“Yeah, he sent a message to all the enhanced… Ross took him, well, he suspects Ross and I, <em>we</em>… we gotta make sure we’re safe.”</p><p>“I’ll call Happy”, Ben quickly said, stepping out of the room.</p><p>“I just hope…”, Peter whispered and added in his head: ‘I just hope that I can still tell him who I am, that he doesn’t die, that it all isn’t too late. He shouldn’t die never knowing that I’m Spider-Man.’</p><p>“They’ll find him”, May assured him and Peter pressed his face into her side.</p><p>“But… last time he was in a coma for two weeks before they did. And those were just <em>regular</em> assholes.”</p><p>“Hey, language”, May told him and Peter leaned into her again. “Harley is a fighter”, May whispered and then let Peter go. “I should call Amanda. You’ll tell Ned?”</p><p>“Yeah… and I… I gotta go to school tomorrow. I gotta tell Flash. Ned said he and Flash know each other and if he even cares a little… Flash should know.”</p><p>“Okay, sweetheart.” May pressed a kiss to his forehead and Peter grimaced a little, rubbing over the place, sure that May still had lipstick on that would totally show.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Harley felt numb and dizzy, but the shouting was faintly familiar, especially the voice. “Get back here, you bastards, I promised to protect him, this is not your stage, it’s <em>mine</em> you big assholes!” That was definitely Wade’s voice. “Don’t you fucking dare. I’ll tear down the whole damn page, I… Oh, is that your solution to everything? Cutting off <em>another</em> arm? Real funny, yeah, he can’t ‘tear down the page’ when his fingers have to regrow first. Assholes. Don’t you...”</p><p>Harley tried to pry his eyes open, and felt immediately disoriented. Well, he had already been sure that he wasn’t at home anymore. He could also tell that he was connected to a bunch of devices. So, they’d been right. He just hoped that Váli hadn’t been hurt. If they hurt even one hair on the body of his brother...</p><p>“Is this the ‘First Avenger’ set?”, Wade called, “Because I distinctly remember that those were <em>Nazis</em>. Really Ross, even if you probably have German ancestors with that name, we all know that not all Germans are Nazis, I mean, the author is German, are you fucking kidding me, putting yourself on the same level as those bastards? Even with all I knew about you, I thought torturing <em>literal kids</em> is above you.”</p><p>“Shut him up again”, someone growled, probably Ross, but Harley could barely keep his eyes open, much less figure out who the people around him were and what the distance between Wade and him was.</p><p>“Oh, are we going Wolverine Deadpool, yeah, <em>nobody liked that</em>! A Deadpool that can’t speak just isn’t Deadpool, you hear me?!”</p><p>Harley felt someone approach, just as Deadpool protested more, something about getting his lips sewn shut, just like Loki had, but not this version, as far as he knew.</p><p>“Put him under again”, someone said and Harley felt like cotton was pushed into his head. It was stifling, he felt like he couldn’t breathe, before he was pulled under again, the darkness not really black, but more a mix between dark red and occasionally a blinding white that pierced his brain, that made him want to scream. It left him unmoving when it finally stopped, when finally everything disappeared. It didn’t just happen from one second to another, no, it happened gradually.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“He’s still alive, Sir”, Harley could make out through all that cotton. He was exhausted and in pain. The disorientation wasn’t really at the forefront of his brain anymore and he didn’t know if it had been seconds, hours or even months since he’d last had a fully coherent thought.</p><p>“Get everything documented. Now! We need the evidence.”</p><p>That sounded distinctly like Fury. Harley heard a whimper and he thought that might have been him. The touch on his head, his shaved head, he now noticed, made him screech, not really scream, he’d probably lost much of his voice some time ago.</p><p>“That doesn’t look too good, Sir”, the other voice said again and it sounded so familiar that it confused Harley that he couldn’t pinpoint it.</p><p>“Get on it, we need to get him out of here as soon as we can free him.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir!” The other person moved away again.</p><p>“Alright. Hey, Harley, I’ll… I have to get the Doc here to make sure we can get you out of that contraption.”</p><p>Harley whimpered at that. He didn’t want to be alone again. Fury shushed him softly.</p><p>“Yeah, Hill can you get Doctor Cho and Doctor Ross in here? Yeah, and you might wanna join, I know you’re not a comforting person, but men… I think I’m as much as he can handle. Thanks. I’ll never say it again if you don’t shut up, Maria.”</p><p>It didn’t take long for someone else to come in, by the gasping sounds. “Oh shit…” That had to be Betty Ross. “Even I didn’t see that coming. That he would go as far as…”</p><p>“Doctor Ross, if you would just…”, Fury reminded her firmly of the task at hand. Harley felt someone touch him in the face and he shook again, scared. He was probably peeing himself. When his eye was pried open, he felt relief. Doctor Cho. The woman had always been nice for a chat.</p><p>“Hey there, Harley”, she said quietly and then pointed a light in his eyes, obviously trying to distract him from the hands in his other areas, especially his crotch and buttocks areas. “It’s been three weeks since you were taken, we’ve all been working day-in, day-out to get you back, but without risking any enhanced individuals it took a bit longer than we wanted”, she informed him and leaned out of his view, pointing her light elsewhere, seemingly his ears, mouth and into his nose.</p><p>“The Avengers are back”, she then said, “they won. A bunch of people got hurt and they slept for around three days before Fury and Happy informed them of your disappearance, right after their press conference about their ‘adventure’. Loki was furious and got in contact with his friends on Asgard, while he tried tracking you. They moved you several times and apparently you weren’t really awake, so Loki couldn’t find you, and he couldn’t get a grip on Deadpool. Fury sent in a couple agents and together with J.A.R.V.I.S. they finally found you. Getting you was harder though, Fury didn’t want to risk you getting killed in the rescue. Took a couple of master assassins and a bunch of their old contacts to get us here to you. You’re going home, Harley. They’re all worried about you.”</p><p>“Where is he?!”, a voice shouted. Wade. Harley sighed in relief. “Come on Agent not-dead, take me to my Cowbaby.”</p><p>A few grunts later, Wade was shoved into view, wrapped in a shirt and jacket that seemed to be Coulson’s own, the jacket seemingly being a make-shift kilt of sorts, as Wade’s arms and legs were still regrowing. The wounds around his mouth were already healing.</p><p>“Oh, my sweet Baby-Boss, what have they done to you and your pure golden hair?”, the mercenary asked concerned.</p><p>Harley whimpered softly and Wade frowned even more, before whispering under his breath all the things he planned to do if he ever crossed paths with Ross again.</p><p>“We should go, he needs medical attention”, Doctor Cho chimed in and Coulson took Wade away.</p><p>Fury wrapped Harley in his long coat and Hill helped him sit Harley up, which made Harley shout in blinding pain and he lost consciousness for a few moments. When he came to, he was already wrapped in many blankets and in a moving vehicle. Fury was driving and Harley was flanked by Betty and Doctor Cho, frantically trying to remember her first name, he was sure he had been told. Harley was already twitching with the fear of the masses of people. Betty was holding his hand and caressing it softly, whispering apologies about not having found him sooner.</p><p>When they arrived at the compound, his shakes had become more visible and the fear was obvious on his face, as he stared out of the window at the gathered people. “It’s okay”, Betty tried to tell him, but he was clenched up, hurting himself.</p><p>“This isn’t working”, Doctor Cho finally said and stepped out of the car.</p><p>Harley could hear her directing the nurses and doctors and then apparently talk to J.A.R.V.I.S.. A few minutes later, Harley could see a super-soldier jogging out of the building. They really were back, Harley realized as Steve approached the vehicle, Doctor Cho at his side. Betty had let him go at one point and gotten out of the car herself. The side that Doctor Cho had gotten out of was opened again and Steve was kneeling next to the vehicle.</p><p>“Hey Junior”, Steve said and Harley knew tears were pricking at his eyes. The whimper was clearly heard not only by the person with the super-hearing but the other normal Humans as well. “Welcome home. Can I take you?”</p><p>Harley’s body still shook, clenching and unclenching, like he was freezing and damn, it was cold, wasn’t it? The scared look was still on his face but hope was there too and he nodded quietly. Carefully Steve leaned into the car, portraying his movements before he picked him up. Harley leaned into him automatically, breathing in the musk of the other person. Yeah, that was definitely Steve. He’d probably been running again, that’s what he smelled like. Harley hummed quietly through the hurt and the pounding head. Thankful he closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again, seeing the pure emotion on Steve’s face.</p><p>“I’m so sorry”, Steve whispered and pressed a kiss to Harley’s forehead, before carrying him away. He shielded him from the views of spectators and Harley could spot a few Avengers around. “Thor’s still on Asgard”, Steve explained quietly, as if it was a secret, “Loki’s with the kids, James is with Sam… he got hurt. The Mutants are back at their place. Man, I’m glad that we have you back, Junior. We’ve all been worried. Tony wanted to blast Ross off the planet. Would have been a bad look for us, right?”</p><p>Harley hummed softly, a smile laying itself on his face.</p><p>“Fury lived up to his name”, Steve added in a whisper and Harley could hear someone snorting.</p><p>“Yeah he did”, James said and Harley looked over to him and then down to the bed where Sam was laying and watching him carefully. He didn’t look too bad, but something had obviously happened.</p><p>“Here we go”, Steve said and James pulled back a curtain so that Steve could lay Harley down, “This is temporary, you’ll get your own room like Sam and Rhodey in no time at all. The doctor will check on you and then, well… do all that doctor stuff…” Harley snorted at that, before yelping quietly at the pain in his head. When Steve wanted to leave, Harley clenched onto his shirt with a whimper. “Alright, yeah, okay Harley. I’ll umm, I’ll stay. Can I?”, he asked someone else.</p><p>“Yeah it’s okay, thank you Steve”, a female voice said and Harley’s head snapped around, before he howled and pressed his eyes shut. His mom was here. Steve made a distressed noise and held his head carefully.</p><p>“You’re alright. That’s probably a concussion and a killer headache from all the not getting food and getting drugged. Sorry, Nat and Clint kinda called all of us around twenty minutes before you got here.”</p><p>Harley blinked his eyes open and noticed a distinct lack of direct light.</p><p>“There you are again, our beautiful, smart boy.” Steve pressed another kiss to his forehead and Harley was sure that this was one of the things that probably wouldn’t just stop.</p><p>Harley tried his best to be good for the doctors who had to prod and put him into machines and give him different drugs, but at some point, he couldn’t stop sobbing and Steve was holding him carefully and rubbing places that weren’t hurting. He fell asleep like that, with Steve holding him and making sure he was fine.</p><p> </p><p>When Harley woke up, he was laying on his stomach. It was warm under him, something was softly raising and falling. Harley’s eyes fluttered open with a frown and he looked up at Steve, whose arm was around him. He looked protective, even asleep. Harley was wrapped in a blanket. He could tell that his arms and legs were wrapped. His head still felt like it was in cotton and he whimpered slightly. Steve twitched immediately and his eyes popped open.</p><p>“Gotcha”, he told him quietly and looked down at him. “You’re safe”, he told him.</p><p>Harley whimpered again and Steve took a good look at him, before he looked behind himself and then reached out to press the button to call the nurse.</p><p>“It’s alright”, Steve whispered, “you’re fine.”</p><p>The nurse was female, quick, sharp and always explained what she was doing. Harley watched her moves intently while she swiftly unwrapped him, pressing her gloved hands against a few parts of his body, always meeting his eyes to check the amount of pain Harley was in. Then she wrapped him up again and upped his pain medicine.</p><p>“You up for some food?”, she asked.</p><p>Harley sucked his lower lip into his mouth. He wanted to eat, but he didn’t… They had fed him a little where he’d been at, he could tell, probably to keep him alive, but he still had bad experiences.</p><p>“I could take him to see the others if that is alright and we’ll see that he gets something in him”, Steve told her and she nodded.</p><p>“Very well. Make sure its mostly fluids for his own sake.”</p><p>Steve winced and nodded while Harley thought about it, before finally realizing that she probably meant it would hurt even more if he had to go to the toilet, they <em>had</em> pulled something from his butt, if he remembered correctly. The thought of what they might have done or had planned to do made Harley pale and he shook a little when Steve lifted him off the bed, unaware of his thought process.</p><p>“Try getting him to walk, but we’re trying to prevent a wheelchair for now, for his own comfort. If it’s hurting for him… well, it can wait, for now, we’re just trying to get him comfortable and ready for the next surgeries.”</p><p>Harley flinched at that and Steve soothed him softly, before turning back to the nurse. “I think making him comfortable is one of the things we can actually attribute to. No stress-inducing situations.”</p><p>She smiled at that and rolled over the hanger where the infusion was hanging on. Steve was looking confused down to hands that were full with Harley’s body and with a small sigh and a wince, Harley grabbed the pole with the hand not wrapped around Steve’s neck and the nurse chuckled softly as she watched Steve and Harley make their way out of the room that Harley had not remembered falling asleep in. His eyes were darting around the hallway, he’d rarely been in the medical wing of the compound so he didn’t know it as well. This could still be a hallucination with all the unfamiliar doors and people. There was really no way of telling if this might not be a dream after all until he’d been brought into the kitchen.</p><p>“One”, he heard Váli breathe, before the boy darted over and started fussing over him and sniffing him, even in his Æsir skin. Harley poked him and Váli smiled brightly, before licking his cheek. Harley made a disgruntled noise and Váli snickered.</p><p>“Leave him alone, Brother”, Narfi said as he stepped next to the other and then laid his hand softly against Harley’s other cheek. ‘How are you?’, the half-Jötunn asked him in his mind. He couldn’t directly read anyone’s mind, just when thoughts were directed at him or shouted loud enough, the physical focus helped with the first.</p><p>‘<em>Well, it ain’t all bad, just gotta keep hoping this ain’t a dream’</em>, Harley responded.</p><p>“Alright”, Narfi told him and then looked to Steve. “What shall he have for breakfast?”</p><p>“Fluids. Nothing he really has to bite around a lot on.”</p><p>“So soup, most likely. I shall see to it.” Narfi grabbed Váli’s wrist and dragged him the other away, much to Harley’s and Steve’s amusement.</p><p>“Hey Junior”, Loki said as he approached, one of the twins, Violet, Harley guessed, on his hips. Harley hummed at him and then held his hand out for the little one who took his finger quickly and then struck out her other arm to him.</p><p>“Guess she missed you”, Steve told Harley while the other tried to figure out what to do with all that, as he teared up. “Lets sit you down so you can hold her, good?”, Steve asked and Harley nodded quickly.</p><p>Violet started crying once the finger was pried from her strong hand and Harley looked just as pained when Steve brought him over to the couch where a special cushion was laid out by Sleipnir, who helped Steve seat Harley, before he was covered in blankets again and Violet crawled up to him. He helped her into his lap and then smiled at Tony through tears who was bringing by the other girl that wasn’t crying as much, but making grabby hands towards him. Yeah, that was definitely Lily and the one already in his lap was Violet. When they were both seated, they didn’t really regard him but started babbling to each other and Harley watched them fondly, almost missing how Runa sat down next to him until she leaned into his side.</p><p>“Missed you”, she told him as she tucked her head under his arm. “Was worried”, she then added, “don’t do that anymore. Missing you is hard.” Harley chuckled softly and ran his hand through her long and well-combed hair. She looked up to him and his head. “You’re hurt”, she stated then and started poking him around where she was leaning into him, staring in his eyes. “Good”, she then decided, “Not hurt here.” Harley almost snickered at that, but then opted to press a kiss into her hair instead. She hummed and closed her eyes, apparently not worried.</p><p>Before he could look back around the room, he could feel someone touching his other hand and his head panned the other way. Abby was a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. But she sure as hell wouldn’t have stayed in Rose Hill without their mom. Harley lifted his arm and she cuddled closer.</p><p>“Hey”, she said quietly and pressed a kiss to his check, “Love you, Harls.”</p><p>He hummed and nudged her softly. She frowned but kept quiet about voicing her concerns, they had been through this before, so this wasn’t <em>that</em> new to her.</p><p>“So, do you wanna hear the gossip?”, she asked after a few moments and Harley chuckled before nodding.</p><p>She grinned widely and then started talking about what happened at home. The last time they’d been face to face had been at Harley’s birthday in September, where she and their mom had been by over the weekend. At that point there had been rumors about Harley, but those had seemingly become worse. Now the run-away story had developed into a suicide-story, which couldn’t be all that fun for Abby, but she seemed to make light of the story, saying that they should scare her bullies with ‘Harley’s ghost’ when he came home again, whenever <em>that</em> might be.</p><p>Their mom finally interrupted them, saying that Harley’s food was ready and while Harley was hungry, his stomach was also turning, scared about what that entailed.</p><p>“I got your back”, Narfi assured him while Váli and he took the twin girls from him, before Steve helped him up again and Abby snatched the pillow to bring it over to the table. Finally he could see how many people were in the room, most only gracing him with a glance and the others giving him soft smiles. It almost seemed like the others ignored him as he stared down at the bowl in front of him. A shiver went down his back as he grabbed the spoon with a slightly shaking hand, willing it to stop. He leaned closer to the bowl, to make the path shorter and then quickly drank the soup with hunched shoulders.</p><p>“Easy”, Sleipnir whispered, “slow down, Harley, otherwise it won’t stay down.”</p><p>Harley’s free arm went around the bowl, circling it, as if to make sure nobody took it from him.</p><p>“Norns, I can see the resemblance to my twin”, Narfi whispered and Harley could see Váli sticking out his tongue at the other.</p><p>“The only thing missing is the growl”, Sleipnir said, laughter in his voice and Harley smirked softly.</p><p>It seemed as if slowly but surely everyone left Harley alone to eat. When Harley looked around again, it was only his family and Steve left, who was chatting with Loki and Harley’s mom. They all looked up questioning when Happy came into the room and Harley’s face lit up with a smile. He hadn’t known that he missed the man as much as he had. He even held his arms out to him and the other leaned down to give him a hug, before sitting in a chair next to him.</p><p>“I’ve been by the garage”, he quietly told Harley, “The neighbors were worried, but glad that we finally found you. They got the story that you’d been abducted, which really isn’t far off the truth. Couldn't hide it from them anyway with how they broke into the garage, don’t worry, we fixed it up again. I told them you’re in the hospital now and that we’re not sure how long it’ll take you to recover.”</p><p>Harley nodded. He was glad Happy had made the trip.</p><p>“Flash was around, by chance. He’d been told by Peter apparently, at school, but he still came around, had spent his time with the people in the neighborhood. He seemed glad to hear you’re alright.”</p><p>For a moment Harley frowned wondering as to how Peter had been told, but then put it on Happy informing the Parkers, he sighed relieved at the thought of Flash not having been left in the dark and then took the piece of paper that Happy held out to him. It was a small letter from Flash.</p><p>“<b>Hey Harley,</b></p><p><b>I’m really hoping you’re </b> <b>actually</b> <b> alright. Happy didn’t seem so happy </b> <b>^^</b> <b>. I’m pretty sure he heard that one before. Anyway, don’t worry about getting the car ready, I’m fine with taking the subway, gives me and Jesse a reason to get home later. Please get better, I was really scared when you went missing and nobody knew anything.<br/>
</b> <b>Parker told me you got kidnapped and I’m so worried because you got abducted before and that already hurt you so much.<br/>
</b> <b>I miss you.</b></p><p><b>Being home is harder when I have no real reason to stay away longer and with mom being away, Harrison is angry. I gotta make sure he doesn’t put a hand on Jesse, that would be worse than the other option. I hate that mom is such a popular lawyer. She doesn’t know anything and Harrison being a cop doesn’t help at all. I want him gone. I’d rather have no parent than him.<br/>
</b> <b>I’m sorry, you shouldn’t worry about me. Harrison found out I’m bi and that scares me. He’s making more jokes and getting more ‘personal’. I really don’t want to get hurt. I know </b> <b>telling you that won’t help, but just being at the garage makes me feel safe.</b></p><p><b>See you soon,</b> <b><br/>
Flash”</b></p><p>Harley stared at the letter for too long and then handed it back to Happy who frowned at him but then read the letter himself.</p><p>“Shit”, he cursed, before slapping his hand over his mouth, probably because of the girls around.</p><p>“What is it, Happy?”, Tony asked and stepped closer. Happy gave him the letter and Tony’s expression went from neutral over questioning to finally settle on a worried frown. “He’s a classmate of Peter?”, Tony asked quietly and Harley nodded.</p><p>“Tony you can’t”, Happy said, grabbing the mans arm, “You’re not Harley’s dad.”</p><p>“Yes I am. I’m his father, just as Loki is. Going to the school won’t help, going to the cops…”</p><p>“Tony, you and Loki were away… <em>I</em> would have the best chance to actually do something, because <em>I’ve</em> actually met Flash.”</p><p>“I can still call his mom, hope she cares enough.”</p><p>“And tell her you’re the dad of a classmate that never even attended school in person? It’ll be on the evening news.”</p><p>“She’s a lawyer. She wouldn’t.”</p><p>“You of all people know that people can be really crappy.”</p><p>“Just… Amanda? Please?”</p><p>Harley’s mom stepped next to Tony, taking the letter and reading through it, before sighing. “You find out who he is, find the mom’s number, I’ll try and call to chat with her.”</p><p>Quickly, Harley pulled his mother near and hugged her tightly.</p><p>“You really like this kid don’t you?” Harley nodded softly and she stroked his back. “Maybe we can at least see if we can get him and Jesse stay over the weekend. They deserve a few days away from a bad situation, at least from what it sounds like.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you may have seen, I've updated the tags... if you got any more ideas, tell me and you might've noticed I missed two Mondays of updating... I've been busy with writing a different story, got a bit of writer's block, but it's fine. maybe when the month is done I'll be fired up to write a different story, but till then the schedule's gonna be a bit all over the place, as in, I update when I feel like it and I don't have a particularly horrible day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Downhill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The consequences of Harley's actions<br/>...<br/>As the title suggest, all goes downhill... and fast</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>starts with Flash POV (most of the chapter is in it), goes into abuse and almost rape</p>
<p>I have no idea how CPS (child protective services) or the foster system work so...</p>
<p>Also... random people with random names alert. And all the information I got on Flash's family I got from the Marvel wiki, I didn't read many Marvel comics...</p>
<p>Again, Act 4 spoilers, but if you're here you either read it or don't care, so have fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flash hadn’t expected his mother to call. He hadn’t expected her to shout at him for dragging his father’s name through the mud. He hadn’t expected her to tell him to stop telling lies about their family, that ‘words can destroy’ them. Of course Harley had told someone. He shouldn’t have expected anything different. And now his mother knew and that only meant that his father would know too. Flash would rather die than go home. He would rather die than go anywhere.</p>
<p>“Flash?”, someone asked and Flash put his phone away to look up to Michelle who had a worried look on her face. “Everything okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah”, Flash pressed out and then coughed, before putting on a smirk. “Everything’s tip-top.”</p>
<p>He still didn’t move and Michelle raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I just, I gotta go, my sis…”</p>
<p>“Okay. Get home safe, Thompson.”</p>
<p>Flash nodded quickly and grabbed his stuff. “It’s not about <em>getting home</em> safe”, he murmured as he exited the school. Jesse would meet him at Harley’s garage. Harley, the tattletale. When he got there again, Happy was back with Váli in tow. Flash gave him the material from the school and then petted Váli, who started licking him happily. “He told you”, he said quietly.</p>
<p>“He did yeah. How did you know?”</p>
<p>“Mom called. She doesn’t believe me. Course she doesn’t.” Flash laughed a little hysterically. “Course she doesn’t, I mean, she’s never there to begin with, why should she believe her son over what she knows about the man she married? It’s all about how ‘we’ look in the public eye.”</p>
<p>Flash hugged Váli close.</p>
<p>“I’m so dead, I’m so fucking dead if I take one step into our home”, he mumbled into Váli’s pelt. Then he looked up at Happy. “Hey, can you take Jesse to see Darcy? She’s been missing her like crazy. I gotta… I gotta go home.”</p>
<p>“Okay? Yeah, sure.” Happy frowned at him and Flash nodded sharply before walking away. He couldn’t let Jesse come home before him, he had to take the brunt of Harrison’s anger.</p>
<p>Flash turned abruptly and Váli whimpered, rushing behind him. Flash frowned at the St. Bernard and then looked from him to Happy.</p>
<p>“Váli”, Happy called after them, “you can’t go with him.”</p>
<p>Váli whimpered again, trying to push Flash back into the direction of the car. What the hell was going on with the dog?</p>
<p>“Maybe he… maybe he wants you to give Harley a letter again.”</p>
<p>Váli barked at that and Happy pulled out a notepad. This was his way out, Flash realized. Harley must’ve told them about the phones as well. Quickly Flash grabbed the notepad.</p>
<p>“<b>Mom will tell him what she knows. He will hurt me and Jesse. I can’t let him hurt Jesse, but I’m not a wuss, I have to go back home and face him, because otherwise he will make a scene at school. He’s a drunk, I think he’s an alcoholic, but I’m not supposed to accuse people of that.<br/>
He used his belt on me before, he tries to make sure I don’t get any bruises from it that could show while changing at school, so he only does it on the ass and sometimes under the feet. It hurts like hell under the feet, but I can get through the day with a few things I found in the bathroom cabinets. Sometimes I can’t really sit for days.</b></p>
<p>
  <b>Ever since he found out I’m bi, he gets more verbal. He calls me a fag, says at least I’m not gay and that he’s going to force the rest of the ‘gay’ out of me. He’s been preparing. He’s left me alone for a week, usually he goes at it every second or third day.<br/>
He’s been getting packages. It could be for Christmas, but usually he calls someone to do the shopping for him.<br/>
I don’t want to go home, I really don’t want to go home, but he thinks I’m already on my way. I can’t run.”</b>
</p>
<p>He shoved the notepad back in Happy’s hand and Happy read quickly, before nodding.</p>
<p>“I’ll bring it to him, he’s gonna be glad. He thought you might get mad.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m pissed as <em>hell</em>, but I can still be a decent person on paper”, Flash told him before turning and going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flash was jittery all the way home. No, he was <em>scared</em>, that was what he was. Scared of all the things that Harrison could do to him. He could smell the alcohol as soon as he unlocked the door. It made him want to turn around and run away. Everything in him screamed to get away. He heard things being thrown around and then it was suddenly silent as a grave.</p>
<p>“Is that you sonny boy?”, Harrison slurred and Flash paled.</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir”, he finally said after gulping.</p>
<p>“You know what a funny talk I had with your mother?”</p>
<p>“Was it funny, Sir?”, Flash answered, the door behind him feeling heavy, as if he couldn’t open it again, as if he couldn’t run out of it.</p>
<p>“You’re a little tattletale, running to your mother, you wussy. Can’t even face me like a man. But you’re not a man are ya boy? You’re a fucking fag, a little prissy.”</p>
<p>Flash’s heart rate went up as he heard the voice come nearer and nearer. He should have run, he should have abandoned every plan he had and run the other way.</p>
<p>“Got a present for you, faggy”, Harrison said, “Usually, I’d buy this kinda stuff for your mom so we can pretend she doesn’t fuck anyone away from home, but this one, this one is just for you to show you how wrong it is to want that.”</p>
<p>Flash was frozen when he saw what Harrison had in his hand. A dildo. A massive one from what it looked like. Bigger than his own penis at least, bigger than normal, Flash was sure. Harrison held it with disgust. Flash wanted to stop breathing and just die. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t run, he was so afraid. He’d use it on him, Flash was sure. He could force it into his mouth and make him gag and even if he wouldn’t gag, Harrison could force it down his throat and actually suffocate him with it. He could see the warning signs on the package.</p>
<p>Before Harrison could do any of that though, the doorbell rang. <em>‘Saved by the bell’</em>, Flash thought as Harrison threw the package in the direction of the living room, before pushing Flash out of the way and pulling the door open. A woman and a man were behind it in uniform.</p>
<p>“Child protective services”, they said and Flash let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. All the strength that had somehow held his body up, left him and he sank to the floor. He was saved. Harrison tried to run, but he was still drunk and apparently the C.P.S. had brought reinforcements.</p>
<p>“Flash?”, Happy called and Flash let out a soft cry, making the man turn and lift him up in a short hug. “You’re okay, you’re okay, kid.”</p>
<p>It all happened in a daze, people rushing around, finding evidence, hey the whole house was filled with recording devices and somehow he ended up in Happy’s car with Jesse at his side and Váli on their legs growling at anyone that even looked at them wrong.</p>
<p>“What happens now?”, Jesse kept asking, “Where will we go?”</p>
<p>Flash had no answers for her. He just knew that the life they had was over. Would they even stay in New York? Flash stared out of the car, carefully running a hand through Váli’s pelt. A woman from C.P.S. approached them and Váli still growled, making her smirk.</p>
<p>“He seems smart and protective”, she commented.</p>
<p>“He’s a friend’s”, Flash told her and Jesse pressed into his side. The most important thing was that they wouldn’t get separated. And yeah, even if he was pissed at Harley overstepping, he was still glad that he had him to help.</p>
<p>“Beverly Simmons”, she introduced herself and paused for a moment, “we found a bunch of evidence, the police and the F.B.I. are still going through all the recordings. There’s a lot of missing footage, but your records were pretty clear and your father is definitely not going to look after any children in the near future.”</p>
<p>“Which means?”, Flash asked.</p>
<p>“That means, he’s going to jail. You’re fifteen and twelve years old, right?”, Miss Simmons asked and the siblings both nodded.</p>
<p>“Almost thirteen”, Jesse told her and Flash smirked.</p>
<p>“And your mother is almost never at home.”</p>
<p>“We can take care of ourselves”, Flash quickly said, “We cook, we do the dishes, wash our clothes, the only thing we don’t do is clean the whole mansion.”</p>
<p>Miss Simmons chuckled at that. “Sounds like you’re good on your own. But you still need a guardian to be around. For one, I don’t think either of you have jobs, right?”</p>
<p>Flash shook his head solemnly. He DJ-ed from time to time, but that was more of a hobby and didn’t really pay much.</p>
<p>“You need an adult around. I spoke with Mister Hogan, he said your friend Harley was in a similar situation without parents actually doing something bad, but he also needed a guardian, just for emergencies. He lived alone, but Mister Hogan often visited, at least three times a week.”</p>
<p>Flash nodded. That might be an option.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing you wanna stay together? Power siblings?”</p>
<p>Jesse grinned. “Of course.”</p>
<p>“That will be… harder to do. Your mother still has custody, so we have to include her in the conversations, she hasn’t done much wrong besides always being away for work. You got an aunt I hear?”</p>
<p>“Lea, yeah, and her husband.”</p>
<p>“Who live in California, which is a long way from home.”</p>
<p>Flash sighed and nodded. “Yeah. And no grandparents to record, at least none that we met.”</p>
<p>“And that really wouldn’t be an option. The big problem is your mother. Mister Hogan already offered to take you two up temporarily, now that he isn’t your friend’s guardian anymore, if you wanted, he said you two know him and his friend Darcy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Darcy is super cool”, Jesse says with a grin and Miss Simmons smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Good to know. So I would say you’re going with Mister Hogan, meaning you two will pack over-night-bags. We have to wait for your mother to arrive so we can finalize where you two will stay.”</p>
<p>“But we’re staying with Happy till then?”, Jesse asked excited.</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Up, Váli, up”, Jesse called and Váli seemed to almost jump at that, making Flash laugh and Miss Simmons shriek slightly, before stepping away from the vehicle where the siblings were getting out after the big dog.</p>
<p>Váli trotted into the house as if he owned it and then waited for Jesse and Flash. They went to Jesse’s room first and packed her a bag.</p>
<p>“Anything you forget to pack or really don’t want to pack but will need, we can get later”, Happy told them, having joined them.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Happy”, Flash told him and hugged the man, “You’re a great guy.”</p>
<p>“My apartment’s kinda only for one person, so we’re staying over at a friend’s place tonight and I’ll look for a bigger place, just to show that I could actually get you both into one place with separate rooms and all. They’re gonna need that kinda proof. Thankfully my boss pays me a lot, so money isn’t really all that bad. Can’t afford a mansion though.”</p>
<p>Flash laughed at that. “That’s not really what <em>we</em> need either, I think the only places we actually visit frequently are both of our rooms, the bathroom and the kitchen.”</p>
<p>“Alright. My friend also has kind of a smart home, but definitely not <em>this</em> invasive. It’s not in the bed- or the bathrooms, just the kitchen and the living room areas.”</p>
<p>“Areas? As in multiple?”</p>
<p>“You’ll see”, Happy said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Done”, Jesse called, “I need a new wardrobe anyway and Darcy will go shopping with me, right?”</p>
<p>“Oh, she will love doing that”, Happy told her with a bright grin and they went to Flash’s room where the boy threw in a few spare clothes, especially underwear, sleep-clothes and his favorite hoodie. He’d have to leave his infected laptop, but it was better that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Váli seemed excited while they were driving home and Flash had no idea where they were when they drove into in underground garage. Jesse didn’t seem to have any idea either.</p>
<p>“I really hope they listened to me”, Happy said as he locked the car behind them with a push of a button. The elevator opened automatically, making Jesse and Flash stop and stare in shock. “Good evening, J.A.R.V.I.S.”, Happy called with an eye-roll and Váli was the first in the elevator. Deemed safe for use with that, Flash and Jesse stepped in.</p>
<p>“J.A.R.V.I.S.?”, Flash asked Happy confused.</p>
<p>“It’s the… smart home.”</p>
<p>“I take offense to that”, a voice in the ceiling answered, “I am an artificial intelligence, not a ‘smart home’.” It almost sounded like a scoff.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, J, <em>usually</em> teenagers have never interacted with an A.I. before.”</p>
<p>Flash let out a panicked laugh, “What the fuck?”</p>
<p>“Language”, Happy told him, “J.A.R.V.I.S. would you please take us upstairs?”</p>
<p>The elevator started moving. “I should warn you though, the family has been concerned and has moved to the tower to make sure the Thompson teenagers are both ‘fine’.”</p>
<p>“Dammit, can’t they just take my word for it?”, Happy almost growled.</p>
<p>“Happy doesn’t seem very happy”, Jesse whispered into Flash’s ear with a snicker.</p>
<p>“That would seem accurate young Miss Thompson.”</p>
<p>“You can call me Jesse, J.A.R.V.I.S.”, she said with a wide smile.</p>
<p>“And me Flash, please.”</p>
<p>“I will see to changing both of your assigned names, thank you for the feedback.”</p>
<p>“You do it for the kids, but you won’t do it for me?”</p>
<p>“Never, Harold ‘Happy’ Hogan, Head of Security.”</p>
<p>“I swear you’re just doing this to get on my nerves.”</p>
<p>“Would you rather I call you ‘Iron Man’s Bodyguard’ instead?”</p>
<p>“You know <em>Iron Man</em>?”, Jesse squealed.</p>
<p>“Yes”, Happy said with a sigh, “If you didn’t notice, we <em>are</em> in the Avengers Tower at the moment.”</p>
<p>“We’re in the <em>Avengers Tower</em>?”, Flash asked, paling and then steadying himself at the side of the elevator car.</p>
<p>“Are we gonna meet the Avengers?”, Jesse asked instead, still excited.</p>
<p>“Probably. Because the damn… people… don’t listen to me, when I say you’re ‘fine’.”</p>
<p>Jesse’s smile seemed so wide now that Flash was slowly starting to get concerned on her behalf, but before he could react, the cabin opened, revealing a room full of people.</p>
<p>“I <em>told you</em>, they are <em>fine</em>”, Happy said as he stepped out, seemingly pissed of and a few people seemed to laugh. Jesse squealed again and rushed past Flash, introducing herself to people and showing them all the knowledge she had on all the Avengers.</p>
<p>Flash was still in shock when Váli nudged him and he finally gave in and got out as well, letting himself be led around by the St. Bernard. He shook a bunch of hands, introducing himself. They all seemed so nice and when he finally got to the Starks, Loki didn’t look at him, but rather at Váli.</p>
<p>“Now, Son, how much longer will you keep up the charade?”</p>
<p>To Flash’s shock, Váli transformed into a young man, thankfully dressed, the spitting image of Loki himself. “But <em>Pa</em>!”, he said, annoyed, “They <em>needed</em> me like that.”</p>
<p>“And pretending to be a simple dog is beneath you, dear.”</p>
<p>“I was very good at it, wasn’t I, Flash?”</p>
<p>Flash only stared at the other, his mouth opening and closing in shock.</p>
<p>“Hi”, Loki then said, clasping Flash’s hand, “you’ve now met two of my sons, <em>this one</em> being one of my biological children. He’s told me a lot about you. It’s really nice to meet you, Flash.”</p>
<p>“You’re… he… but… you’re a…”</p>
<p>“Shapeshifter”, Váli said with a grin.</p>
<p>“Not the only one of my children who decided that they prefer a different form”, Loki said and Váli smirked again, before taking Flash’s wrist.</p>
<p>“Come, One has missed you.”</p>
<p>“One?”, Flash asked, as he stumbled after the boy.</p>
<p>“Harley.”</p>
<p>Harley. Right, they were in Avengers Tower, Harley knew the Avengers, Harley’s temporary guardian was Happy, the same guy who worked for Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, who Harley pretended to be for some time in the summer. Harley, who was sitting on the couch, next to a copy of Váli and staring at him. Harley who was smiling oh so softly, while still looking awfully pale. Harley who… Flash smiled at him and then came towards him, ignoring all the other people around.</p>
<p>“Hey”, he said and Harley’s smile seemed even brighter, but didn’t say a word. Flash’s eyes went over his body, seeing all the ways that Harley was hurt next to the wrap around his head that was not even hiding that Harley’s hair was missing.</p>
<p>“Harley rarely speaks at the moment”, the boy next to him spoke and then held out his hand, “I am Narfi, Váli’s twin brother as you might have already guessed. I am a telepath, you could say. I can listen to people’s minds, but only in a certain proximity.”</p>
<p>Flash shook his hand with a bit of hesitance. <em>‘So, can you hear this?’</em></p>
<p>‘Yes I can’, the boy spoke in his head, and added out loud: “touch is one of the ways to guide the path.”</p>
<p>Flash chuckled surprised at that and then let go of the other, before looking back at Harley. “Thank you, Harley.”</p>
<p>Harley hesitantly opened his arms and Flash leaned down, pulling him carefully in a hug, making sure not to be too firm, before he sat down at the empty side of Harley.</p>
<p>“This is a <em>lot</em> of people”, he then whispered and Harley snickered at his side.</p>
<p>“Usually the Avengers all stay at the compound”, Váli said, having taken a seat next to Flash. “One’s supposed to be there too, along with his Ma and sis, they came into town because he was missing. <em>We’re</em> only visiting usually, I mean, Pa and Dad and our other siblings. Usually the only people staying at the tower are Darcy and Happy. But well, they were all worried. Most of all, yours truly, Harley, whenever he’s awake. The Avengers will leave soon, via Loki and Sleip, so it’ll be thinning out in…”</p>
<p>“Now, could we all get things back in order?”, Loki called loudly, “I’m sure you’re dearly missed at the compound or at your homes. I have three young girls to put to bed, so if you would please all say your goodbyes? Thank you.”</p>
<p>“There we have it”, Váli said, “He’s probably doing it because Harley and Happy are both exhausted. Harley from staying awake with a slight fever and Happy from handling everything. I’ll be staying here with you, but Harley will also go, well, be carried back to the compound, so you should probably say goodbye.”</p>
<p>Flash looked to Harley at that who nodded slowly, his eyes already drooping and Flash gave his hand a soft squeeze.</p>
<p>“See you soon?”</p>
<p>Harley nodded again and then looked up, where Captain America was standing. He nodded towards Flash and then bent down to lift Harley bridal style. Harley seemed to snuggle into the other’s arms and Flash was a little relieved at that, that Harley had a safe place with someone, even if it wasn’t him. He watched the two go, not even noticing Váli’s arm around him until Narfi stood up to say his own goodbyes. Flash nodded sharply with a smile and the other smiled before turning away and walking, no, almost <em>gliding</em> down to stand next to his father. He was obviously the most prince-like of the twins. When he told Váli that, the other laughed.</p>
<p>“Thanks mate. Means a lot, One thinks so too. Can’t say I care to much for the title even though I <em>am</em> the older one, but when you spend most of your life as a wolf, that doesn’t really matter, does it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley was tired of hurting when he woke up, Steve carding a hand softly over his head. Harley whimpered quietly and Steve soothed him again. Steve’s wrist pressed against Harley’s forehead and Steve cursed.</p>
<p>“J.A.R.V.I.S., how’s his temperature?”</p>
<p>“Master Keener’s temperature is slightly elevated at 101 degrees Fahrenheit.”</p>
<p>“Shit”, Steve cursed again and Harley smiled quietly, while wincing. Anyone that thought that Steven Grant Rogers never cursed was wrong. The guy had the biggest potty-mouth despite what the public thought.</p>
<p>“Lower the temperature a little, let’s see if that works.”</p>
<p>“I have steadily been lowering it ever since I detected it getting into feverish territory. I’d recommend a damp compress, make sure it’s not cold, as that would only make it worse. Also make sure to avoid any injuries, which will probably be more difficult in his current state.”</p>
<p>“Yeah alright”, Steve said and curled his hand steadily against Harley’s weak neck.</p>
<p>Harley winced when someone knocked on the door and Steve called for them to come in.</p>
<p>“Hey”, a female voice said and a turn of the head revealed Natasha to Harley, “J.A.R.V.I.S. said you might need a hand here. I was over at Sam’s.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s having a fever, not dangerous yet, but I’m trying to stop it before it gets worse.”</p>
<p>“The visit yesterday probably wasn’t all that good for him, even if <em>he</em> might disagree.” Nat nudged Harley’s nose gently and then went into the bathroom. “I’m gonna bring by water and some soup for both of you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Nat”, Steve said, sounding relieved and Harley curled against him trying to turn away from the light.</p>
<p>“He needs rest, make sure he’s comfortable. Narfi and Sleipnir said they’re both available if you need some time for yourself.”</p>
<p>“Will do.”</p>
<p>Steve tugged Harley softly closer and J.A.R.V.I.S. turned the light lower. A little later, after Harley’s eyes had already fallen closed again, he could feel a wet towel on his forehead and then Nat’s almost silent steps out of the door.</p>
<p>“I got you”, Steve whispered and moved him to sit up.</p>
<p>Harley felt helpless as flashes of hot and cold ran through his body and he tried to wriggle out of the way of the bottle that was pressed against his lips shortly later.</p>
<p>“It’s good for you”, Steve tried to say and Harley teared up, while he pushed the bottle away again. Bottles were bad, bottles could hurt him.</p>
<p>“Fuck”, he heard Nat curse. “We need to get him an infusion then, he needs his fluids.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t they already doing something about his weight?”</p>
<p>“I’ll talk to the nurses, see what they say.” Nat walked away again and Harley laid sobbing in Steve’s arms.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?”, the other softly asked, rubbing his arm down Harley’s back soothingly.</p>
<p>“Bad”, Harley rasped into Steve’s shirt. He <em>had</em> to talk, even though it hurt, even though it still scared him, he had to, otherwise Steve might never understand.</p>
<p>“Water’s bad?”</p>
<p>Harley nodded lightheaded. He could protect himself even less when he was sick and even though he had been able to accept drinks and food a few days ago without problems, now it seems they have arisen again.</p>
<p>“Alright”, Steve whispered, “How about we make a pact, everything you eat, I eat as well, alright?”</p>
<p>That didn’t make sense. Steve was enhanced, he didn’t even get sick, it wouldn’t hurt him, even if it would hurt Harley. He just wanted to trick him. Harley shook his head. This wouldn’t work.</p>
<p>“What’s all this ruckus about?”</p>
<p>Harley’s head shot around and he winced at the movement. Rhodey looked concerned. He was also sitting in a wheelchair, Harley now noticed. He knew Sam and Rhodey had gotten hurt, knew that something was wrong with Tony’s arm and had heard that Thor had gotten injured as well, but he wasn’t aware to what extent, as Thor hadn’t been to Earth yet.</p>
<p>“Harley has a fever and he’s too scared to drink”, Steve said quietly, while Rhodey rolled nearer. Harley eyed the wheelchair and he could see Rhodey smirk.</p>
<p>“This is mostly for show, Junior, Tony’s already working on a solution.”</p>
<p>Quietly Harley nodded. Mostly for show was probably a lie, Rhodey didn’t want him to worry. He probably meant that he didn’t want the pity that anyone sitting in a wheelchair probably got. A flash of cold ran through Harley’s body again and he tugged the hand that was almost touching the wheel back against his body, while Steve made sure that the compress stayed on his forehead.</p>
<p>“He has to drink”, Steve said again.</p>
<p>“And he doesn’t want to? So? Find a compromise.”</p>
<p>“I even offered to eat and drink everything he would.”</p>
<p>Rhodey shook his head with a soft laugh. “That’s stupid, Steve. Of <em>course</em> he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t even do it, if it were Tony, because Tony’s enhanced as well. A lot can hurt Harley that cannot hurt you or Tones.”</p>
<p>“Oh”, Steve realized and Harley guessed that he probably blushed as well.</p>
<p>The hand on Harley’s calf made the teen flinch, but it did not move and Harley slowly looked up at Rhodey. “How ‘bout it, Junior? I’ll drink and eat with you.”</p>
<p>Harley thought for a moment. Rhodey wasn’t enhanced, that was good. And he was family, he was basically his uncle. He was brave and a fighter, even if something hurt him, Harley wouldn’t have to feel so bad, because he’d never get so bad that he’d eventually blame Harley.</p>
<p>If it would be his mom or sister, Harley would actually be scared of them getting hurt. The agents were probably too trained and he really didn’t want to risk someone underage. So it mostly came down to the Parkers, Happy, Darcy, Rhodey and Sam. And the Parkers should be out too, because they had someone to care for, which now also applied to Happy and Darcy. And from what he heard about Sam, they were all a little worried about him. James would be devastated if anything happened to him. It should sound really bad in Harley’s head, but Rhodey was probably the only one he could risk.</p>
<p>Slowly Harley nodded and Rhodey smirked at that. “Come, let’s sit at the table”, he suggested and Steve wrapped Harley in a couple blankets before pulling the table next to the bed so Harley wouldn’t have to move.</p>
<p>Rhodey grabbed the bottle that was already opened and exchanged a look with Steve, before pouring himself something in a cup. Only after Harley had watched him swallow, he took the bottle with shaking hands and pressed it to his lips, quickly emptying it.</p>
<p>“C-Cold”, he whispered and Rhodey thought for a moment before nodding.</p>
<p>“It is, let’s get something hot into you, get you sweating out the fever. Soup?”</p>
<p>Harley nodded quietly and Rhodey smirked.</p>
<p>“Right then, J?”</p>
<p>“The soup is already on the way”, the A.I. answered him and Harley shivered.</p>
<p>Steve held him close from behind, feeling like a heater and making Harley shiver again, before he leaned back into the older guy. “Peter asked to come and see you again”, Rhodey said quietly and Harley frowned at that. <em>Now</em> Peter wants to see him? Now that Harley’s hurt again? He won’t come by at any other time, but <em>now</em>? “We’ve denied it for now, because you’re still recovering. Flash was a special case and even then it could have been a lot worse if Sleipnir hadn’t been there. Which reminds me, Happy’s taken in Flash and Jesse for now, they’re still at the Tower, but with your fever you probably shouldn’t see them.”</p>
<p>For a moment Harley thought about it, and then nodded in agreement, not only because of his sickness, but despite what Flash had said, he was probably still angry with Harley, who hadn’t even considered how the other might feel about him telling such things to his guardians. He’d really messed up Flash’s life. Flash’s and Jesse’s life. He’d be lucky if the boy even <em>wanted</em> to speak to him again. If he’d heard right, Happy would be their temporary guardian, together with Darcy because of Jesse. He really messed up. Harley sighed quietly and Rhodey frowned at him while Steve softly stroked his shaven head.</p>
<p>“We should probably get you a hat or something”, Steve commented and Rhodey snorted.</p>
<p>“That’s not such a bad idea, but leave the deciding to Darcy and Abby. We don’t wanna see how <em>you</em> would dress up Harley.”</p>
<p>Harley chuckled quietly at that while Steve cleared his throat. At times like that Harley wished he could see Steve’s expressions, because he was probably a little offended at the insinuation.</p>
<p>“He’d probably look better with a beanie”, Nat commented as she came in with the food, “Hey, you drank the water, thanks Rhodes.”</p>
<p>She put the soup down and Rhodey pulled it towards himself and grabbed the spoon out of Nat’s hand. “We’ll need another one”, he told her before he spooned up a few noodles and ate them.</p>
<p>Nat sighed and left again, coming back not only with a spoon but with a distinctly violet colored beanie. Harley grinned when she pushed it on his head and then took the spoon.</p>
<p>“Careful, it’s still pretty hot”, Rhodey warned him and Harley carefully started to eat. When the plate was almost empty, he felt full and sleepy. Rhodey seemed to be able to tell pretty quickly. “Don’t worry, bud, I’ll finish the rest”, he told him and Nat carefully took the spoon out of Harley’s hand.</p>
<p>“Let him sleep for a while”, she quietly told Steve, “He’s gonna need it.”</p>
<p>Steve hummed in affirmation and then tugged Harley back so he could lie down. Harley couldn’t even see Rhodey empty the plate, before his eyes fell closed in exhaustion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley’s fever didn’t fully go away for some time and treating him was pretty difficult, but he was slowly getting better, even though he was barely awake on the daily. His mom and sister came to visit pretty often and he thought that maybe Christmas had already come and gone, by the amount of presents he still had to open whenever he was sane enough. The doctors said him being so weak was to be expected. There were even days where Harley threw up everything he had eaten and cried himself to sleep. The most he was aware and awake nowadays was a handful of hours. It was annoying, if he could say so himself.</p>
<p>The surgeries all threw him back a couple weeks in his recovery and he was always a bit more jumpy after them. Sometimes he wouldn’t even let Rhodey or Nat near him then, just Steve and Wade whenever the mercenary came by. The Avengers were a bit upset with him, not because he couldn’t protect Harley, but because he spoke to Spider-Man about it all. Not that Spider-Man hadn’t known about what happened to T-J-M, but because they thought that the webslinger shouldn’t know such details. Only J.A.R.V.I.S., Spider-Man and Spider-Man’s A.I. probably knew that the hero had seen Harley’s face before, that theoretically he knew <em>who</em> was under the mask. Harley actually wished the webslinger would visit him, but he hadn’t really cared to make sure the other had been fine after he’d gotten shot, so he didn’t blame the other for not caring much for him either.</p>
<p>Harley wanted to fix their relationship, but he should first fix the older relationships that he had. Or well, those that could be fixed. He didn’t know if the friendship with Peter was still salvageable, same with whatever he had with Flash, but with that, he had at least more hope. With Peter… Harley sighed softly at the thought of the other. Peter probably didn’t even know what Harley felt for him, or if he knew, he must still be in denial with how he reacted to Harley even being gay. Harley couldn’t even have hope that Peter might actually be bi-sexual and he knew he should not go as far as hoping for an actual relationship.</p>
<p>He had greater chances at that with Flash, who had not only told him that he was bi, but also did not mind him and his flirtatious behavior. Harley should just give up all his love for Peter, his first crush, his first love. That should mean something right? Peter would never accept his feelings and Flash must hate him now, as he’s never even asked about Harley, never called, at least to Harley’s knowledge. Harley wasn’t dumb enough to actually ask Happy about it, that was probably too far and he wouldn’t risk Flash getting more angry at him, because he couldn’t give him a little space. Harley would have to wait until Flash was ready. If Flash even thought of him as something more than a friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll probably start uploading more regularly again, but I still have to rethink a couple of chapters, like chapter 16 and 17. Camp NaNoWriMo only ended a few days ago, so my head's still stuck in that story and not fully back in this one yet, so if I actually made some mistakes because of it, please tell me (I also wrote the other story in German, so there might be some translation mistakes that I made while "correcting" certain things)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rumors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flash POV for the first half, Harley POV for the second half</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@It_is_i34 you know a bunch of stuff from this chapter, but you probably forgot about it till now, thanks for the help, making this chapter was fun</p>
<p>Mainly Flash, Ned and Peter at first, at the end Harley and the team</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When all of it happened, Flash had thought switching school would have been bad. Now, staying at the same school was even worse. Nobody knew exactly <em>why</em> their father was in custody, but everyone had their own opinion. Some things were closer to the truth, some were just ridiculous. But he couldn’t laugh at any of them, if he did, if he’d even acknowledge any of the rumors, it would only go on for longer. He’d never been so thankful for his teachers before, who all just tried to stop anyone from making a big deal out of it.</p>
<p>The most annoying part of staying at the same school was Parker. Damn was that boy annoying. Flash had the inkling he might know something, but he never said a word. And he knew while Harley had told his guardians about it, he’d never tell Parker. For all he knew, the two weren’t all that close in the end. Flash was also pretty aware that he couldn’t blame Harley for all the hardship he had now. The only thing he’d really done was alert his mom. Harrison <em>had</em> already bought the dildo, he <em>must</em> have, at that time and would have probably <em>eventually</em> used it. It had sped up the whole process a bit and warned him that it would happen soon, it had also made sure that he could tell Happy. He should be thankful for Harley caring so much. But he was afraid he’d make a fool of himself in front of the other.</p>
<p>Happy had told him and Jesse that Harley had gotten even sicker after meeting them, probably not because of them, but because there had been a lot of people around and his immune system was weakened. Anyone having even the slightest cold could have given it to him. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Flash didn’t want to go see Harley. Another was, that he was angry at himself for being angry at Harley. It all wasn’t made any better by Parker reminding him day-in, day-out of Harley.</p>
<p>It was now almost every day, that Parker asked him: “Hey, have you visited Harley lately?” Which he always replied to: “No” and then walked away. He also told him little anecdotes like: “I heard that Harley really misses you”, which also meant that <em>he</em> hadn’t heard it from Harley directly but probably from the blonde’s sister, who seemed to be good friends with the Starks and also with Peter and his family. Flash still hadn’t had a real clue as to why and how the Parkers were connected to the Keeners or the Starks but from what he had <em>unwillingly</em> gotten from Leeds’ commentary was that they’d been friends for a while now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flash was having a pretty bad day, when Parker came to him again, saying: “Hey, I heard Harley’s doing a lot better now, you should go see him.”</p>
<p>It really shouldn’t have pissed him off as much as it did, but in that moment, Flash snapped. “I should go see him? Yeah? Is that what I <em>should</em> do? Go begging on my knees for his forgiveness, huh? Why don’t <em>you</em> do that crap, Parker, beg him to take you back, as you seem to need attention so bad. Go fuck off and run back to your boyfriend, see if he forgives you.”</p>
<p>Flash’s hands were in fists and he had the annoying insult on his tongue that he hadn’t used once ever since he had made his pact with Harley, way back when the world still looked bright and the guy hadn’t gotten kidnapped for a second time. Of course Mister Harrington chose that moment to walk in and of course he’d only heard Flash’s part of the conversation.</p>
<p>“Eugene, what’s going on here?”</p>
<p>Flash threw his hands in the air, he didn’t really have any clue himself what was going on, why Parker was <em>bothering</em> him so much, why he did what he did.</p>
<p>“Just… stress”, he finally said and pressed out: “Sorry Parker, don’t take it personally.”</p>
<p>Parker looked surprised and damn, Flash hated that look on his face, didn’t ever want to see that look on his face, it was annoying as fuck. “Yeah, umm, no problem, sorry Mister Harrington, we’ll keep it down.”</p>
<p>‘Keep it down? What the fuck?’ He didn’t wanna ‘keep it down’ he never wanted to hear Parker’s annoying voice ever again. Mister Harrington smiled at Parker though and before Flash could walk away and escape the other teen, the brunette grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the side.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what your deal is, Flash, but…”</p>
<p>“What <em>my</em> deal is? What the fuck is <em>your</em> deal? Why the fuck are you trying to get me to visit Harley who obviously doesn’t wanna see me, when <em>you</em> got your opening. You fucked up with him, <em>some</em>how and now you got your chance to get back together with him.”</p>
<p>“Together? What are you talking about? Harley doesn’t even like me.”</p>
<p>“Then you must be blind, man, why else would he still talk about you <em>after</em> you left him?”</p>
<p>“Harley does <em>not</em> like me, he likes you.”</p>
<p>How would Peter even <em>know</em> that if he never went to see Harley and they hadn’t been that close when Harley disappeared? Probably the sister again, how close were they and why would she tell Peter such things? It didn’t really matter.</p>
<p>“<em>Liked</em>”, Flash ground out, “past tense, he probably doesn’t even <em>think</em> about me anymore. And it’s not like…”</p>
<p>“You’re into guys?”, Parker completed his sentence with an eye-roll, “Yeah right.”</p>
<p>“So what? Even if I like guys, maybe I don’t like <em>Harley</em>. Now shut it, we’re not <em>friends</em>.”</p>
<p>Flash turned away and grabbed his bag. Thankfully it had been at the end of the decathlon meeting, so he could escape from the whole situation and grab the materials for Harley on the way out, that Happy would bring him, even though the blonde probably didn’t have the time or energy to even think about school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What Flash hadn’t known was, what kinda beast he’d awoken by telling Parker that <em>maybe</em> he didn’t like Harley. Well, he <em>liked</em> Harley and he kinda also had a small romantic interest in Harley, who was he kidding, he had a crush on him, <em>but</em> that really wasn’t something for Parker to know. <em>Why</em> was he invested in Harley’s love-life <em>anyway</em>, if <em>he</em> didn’t wanna date him. Parker and Harley probably got ‘history’, they definitely knew each other longer, meaning they knew each other <em>better</em> and Harley probably had a huge reason for liking Parker, something really quirky or cute and what did Flash have? Flash had the pity-vote. If Harley got with him it was out of pity, it could <em>only</em> ever really be out of pity.</p>
<p>Flash, who had come to Harley with a crashed car after <em>no other</em> mechanic would take it. Flash, who’d been stalked and abused by his father. Flash who now had<em> no </em>parents left, because one was going to prison and the other was not allowed to keep him or Jesse, because she was never home. At least she’d decided not to defend Harrison after she’d seen all the evidence against him. The only thing Flash had left to hope for was that there wouldn’t be a trial at all, because otherwise a lot of things would get out and <em>all</em> of his classmates would know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway, Parker seemed to take personal offense to Flash stating he didn’t like Harley and now began pestering him with all the reasons <em>why</em> someone, <em>anyone</em> should get together with Harley. There was an actual list. It was annoying and frustrating and actually taught Flash quite a few things about Harley.</p>
<p>‘No.1’ arrived in the first lesson the next day, math class and Parker had passed him the paper while he was on his way to his seat. ‘No.1’ stood on the folded paper and Flash had frowned at it for a moment. He didn’t know what to expect when he opened it. It certainly wasn’t: ‘Harley is handsome. Seriously, have you seen his eyes? He’s like a mini version of Thor and Captain America combined, he has the bluest eyes EVER!’ Flash’s mouth plopped open and his eye started twitching before he folded the paper again and against his usual instincts of ripping it up, he put it in his laptop case.</p>
<p>Of course, it wouldn’t stop at just one. If there was a number system, Parker must’ve thought up quite a few reasons. He was right to think so, as Parker got up surprisingly quickly after the lesson and passed him the next paper, before Flash could even pack up his own things. Still, Flash couldn’t open ‘No.2’ until he sat in the next lesson. ‘Harley is funny. His sarcasm is like a sport, he can out-talk even TONY STARK. I’ve seen it. There’s proof, I have recordings, the guy has NOTHING on Harley.’ Flash actually snorted and then had to cough, because the actual lesson was about history and most of that wasn’t funny in any way.</p>
<p>‘No.3’ actually took a bit longer to arrive and was probably because Flash had avoided Parker like a plague, thankfully having a minimal amount of lessons with him that day. ‘No.3’ arrived via Ned, but Parker’s scrawl was very distinctive. With a sigh Flash opened it. ‘Harley has the cutest southern accent you have ever heard, seriously, it’s a reason to MARRY him, just to hear that accent every freaking day. And he can even play the guitar (Abby told me).’</p>
<p>Flash stared at it, frowned and then read it again. He really didn’t get why that was a whole reason to marry Harley, mostly because the whole reason was unimportant as Harley rarely spoke, especially after the last abduction. Which also meant that Peter didn’t even know <em>that</em>.</p>
<p>‘No.4’ was in Leeds’ handwriting though and that had Flash’s hopes up, that it wouldn’t be as cringe as Parker’s stuff. ‘Harley is wicked smart. He got into MSST kinda by accident and I heard, he helped out Iron Man when his suit was broken.’ Flash had heard that too, by Harley himself and he shrugged without even meaning to, before folding the paper and putting it away.</p>
<p>‘No.5’ took a day to arrive and was back in Parker’s handwriting. It also contained a photo of Harley with a ball in his hands and two giant metal arms next to him. ‘Harley is super-cute. He even treats Mister Stark’s bots like children (or sometimes dogs) and not like machines, they have super long conversations and Harley is convinced he actually knows what the bots (DUM-E on the left and U on the right with the party hat) are talking about.’ A soft smile came onto Flash’s face while looking at the photo, until he remembered that it hadn’t been <em>him</em> behind the camera and it was probably Parker that Harley was smiling so brightly at.</p>
<p>Flash got ‘No.6’ with lunch and it had Leeds’ handwriting again. ‘Harley is a total bro. Harley will always step in and play the characters you don’t wanna play, but kinda need in a match. Means, he’s kinda ALWAYS the healer, but he’s great at it and even when we offer to switch he is always on support. The guy saved me 7 TIMES in one session from certain death.’ For a moment Flash wanted to go and ask Leeds what kinda games they were playing, but that meant being friendly and the two would never let him play with them and Harley. A pathetic loser like him shouldn’t even get his hopes up.</p>
<p>After he got so down after ‘No.6’, he really didn’t want to read ‘No.7’, but it was in Leeds’ writing again and those weren’t as cringy as Parker’s, so he waited a while and then opened it. ‘Harley is loyal to a fault. Not only did he stay in New York because it was “the right thing to do”, but he’d do anything for his family. He got hurt, just so that enhanced people WOULDN’T. The guy deserves a medal or something for what he’s done for all the people who would be affected by the SRA.’ Flash was glad he waited a bit for that. The whole thing made him tear up. He hadn’t known that Harley had done that for the Enhanced and Mutants and Aliens, but it kinda made sense, with him being adopted by the Starks, that he didn’t want anything to happen to them.</p>
<p>Flash really didn’t know what to expect anymore when a Parker-written ‘No.8’ landed on his desk. ‘Harley is a really good listener. Yeah, that sounds kinda shitty because he really doesn’t talk that much at the moment, but he is. Whatever kinda problem you have, you can always go to him and he will always find a way to at least make you feel better. Harley will never let you down.’ Yeah, Harley is a great listener, it’s the exact reason why Flash shouldn’t have expected him not to do anything. He made a locker just for Flash in his garage, so Flash would have a little space where he and Jesse could be free. Also, it seemed like Peter had finally heard about Harley not talking. Progress, finally.</p>
<p>Over the weekend Flash was safe from new notes, though Jesse found the list and giggled at it for a while before snapping a few pictures and probably sending them off to Harley’s younger sister Abby, who seemed to be her new best friend. “I didn’t write that”, was all that Flash could yell after her to his defense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Monday began with a piece of paper in his locker in school. It was Peter’s written ‘No.9’ on it, but it was another person’s handwriting inside and it looked like it was printed out. ‘Harley is completely honest. If he doesn’t like you, you know! So you better believe, when he gives you the time of day, that you’re fucking worth it!’ Flash looked a bit confused at that, but then just folded the letter. Before he could put it away though, Ned came running to him.</p>
<p>“Which number are we at?”, he asked him.</p>
<p>“What?”, Flash asked confused.</p>
<p>“Number. Of reasons to like Harley.”</p>
<p>“Uuh… Number 9”, Flash answered and Ned pressed a folded piece of paper against the wall and wrote ‘No.10’ on it, before pressing it into Flash’s hand.</p>
<p>“Have fun.”</p>
<p>Flash was quick enough to grab his arm, before the other could run off though. “You know I don’t need those, right, it only proves my point?”</p>
<p>“What point?”</p>
<p>“That Peter and Harley should be together, with all the stuff he’s… saying about him?”</p>
<p>Ned smirked. “You just called him Peter”, he then said and Flash frowned slightly. He had.</p>
<p>“That’s not… the point, dude.”</p>
<p>“It’s kinda up to Harley to decide in the end and to be honest, <em>dude</em>, you have a lot better chances at getting together with Harls than Peter. <em>Not only</em> because Peter’s still in denial. Peter will get lucky if Harley even <em>looks</em> at him again.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck did Parker do to him?”, Flash hissed at that.</p>
<p>“Not my story to tell, sorry, just… believe me when I say that Harley would be really happy with you, for whatever reason. He likes you, and even if I don’t, the least I can do is have an open mind and give you a chance.”</p>
<p>Ned shrugged and then tugged his wrist out of Flash’s grab and rushed off to his first lesson, leaving Flash standing to think at the lockers for a moment. That meant that Ned and Peter weren’t only doing this to get Flash with Harley but maybe to maybe get to know him a bit and become their friend as well. Why though? Why would they want that? After <em>all</em> he’d done, after he’d publicly shamed them both so often? The bell brought Flash back out of his head and he headed to class. Because the lesson wasn’t all that interesting, he opened the note.</p>
<p>‘No.10’ was written in the same handwriting as before: ‘Harley is a hero. Literally, for a lot of people, he’s not just the “kid of two Avengers”, he helped out a lot of heroes. I know he doesn’t really look like much, but he got nerves of steel when he needs to.’ It definitely sounded like someone who knew Harley well. ‘doesn’t look like much’ was kinda contrary to what Peter had said in ‘No.1’, but it also sounded like it was meant… not sarcastically but humorous, like everyone already knew that Harley had the looks, but that those weren’t what made him ‘attractive’. Flash thought back to the person that Harley had mentioned once, with whom he was exchanging ‘endearments’ with. Maybe this was them.</p>
<p>‘No.11’ landed on his desk in computer science class. ‘Harley is an emotional wreck. I got my sources, trust me. He doesn’t hide behind the mask when he’s around friends and family. He knows how to pull one up, he knows how to make himself hard and almost unbreakable, but he’s still a small squishy human with lots of emotions. If he wants to cry, just be the shoulder to cry on and only when he’s done, try to help him, that’s the best course of action. Also, don’t EVER make him cry otherwise there will be a LOT of people after your head. xoxo DP’</p>
<p>Flash stared at the paper and the small cartoon at the bottom of what distinctly looked like Deadpool holding a smaller figure that appeared to be Harley, it even had an arrow pointed at him saying ‘Thor’s love-child/clone’. Another arrow pointed at the hearts above the two cartoon heads, saying: ‘completely platonic love’. In small there was scribbled under there: ‘I swear, there are waaaaaaay too many people out there interpreting too much into our relationship’. And then, on the corner of the paper, almost indecipherable: ‘Wait this is for Flash, but not DC-Flash? How have I not met him, I’m one of the main characters of this story?!’</p>
<p>Flash stared at it for a while longer, not even really comprehending that he was holding a note written by Deadpool, <em>the</em> Deadpool in his hand. Oh <em>fuck</em>, he was in it deep. If he got together with Harley, by poor chance, there would be a whole army of heroes and vigilantes that would have his neck if he’d so much as say the wrong thing. The best thing was probably not to get together with Harley, that would up his survival chances a <em>lot</em>.</p>
<p>Flash had been ready to tell Ned and Peter of his decision when decathlon training started and Peter pressed ‘No.12 + No.13’ in his hand. With a sigh, Flash opened it. ‘Harley is shy. Harley will never say what he wants, he would probably step away as soon as his love interest shows even a slight interest in someone else. He puts himself last and only fights for everyone else, never for himself. He isn’t greedy and he needs someone to put him first for once, not before themselves, but he needs them to step up for him. Harley will also never make the first step, he’s always had a hard time making friends, but he will always stand up for them. So don’t be scared to love him with all your heart, he won’t let anyone hurt you unless you’ve done something unforgivable to him or his family. With love, May Parker’</p>
<p>Under it, a little smaller a post-script was added: ‘P.S.: Harley might know a bunch of heroes, but when you become important to him, they’ll get to know YOU as well and they’ll learn why Harley cares so much about you. So don’t be scared by the huge shadows they all cast. In the end, YOU are important to Harley and HE is important to them, so THEY have to deal with you being there. Harley wants you there, he wouldn’t have stood up to Ned about you if he wouldn’t.’</p>
<p>Flash looked up at Ned then, but the other didn’t seem to have a clue what Flash had just read and neither did Peter for that matter. With a quiet smile, Flash put the note away. Maybe he actually <em>did</em> have a chance with Harley. Maybe, when Harley was better, when he wasn’t sick anymore, Flash would go and see Harley. If Ned and Peter really thought that Harley might like him like that, maybe it would be good. Though, he now noticed, he and Harley were quite similar, if what Peter’s aunt wrote was indeed correct. Flash would give up his spot as Harley’s love interest in an instant so the other could be with Peter. Maybe he needed to work on that first, to fight for what he wants, before he asked Harley out. So that Harley would never be scared that Flash would just leave him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was easy to miss, in the masses of gifts that Harley had gotten, even more easy to miss if sometimes Harley couldn’t even fully open a gift a day or test it out when he’d finally gotten it open. It was easy to miss a couple of envelopes between all the big colorful packages. He’d always set the envelopes aside, knowing there might be a lot to read in there and that he probably wouldn’t have the energy for it. It was easy to smile at the toys, even if it was half-hearted and it took three days to open the package. Harley could kinda guess when the winter holidays ended because Abby and his mom weren’t showing up anymore. He hadn’t even been able to say goodbye.</p>
<p>Steve was sitting with him often, always realizing when Harley would wake and otherwise seemingly reading books. He seemed to go through the ‘must read books’ and what seemed to be on Tony’s list of books he should read, mostly because he couldn’t get Steve to watch the movies. Once he’d seen him with ‘1984’ in his hand and the next day with one of the Percy Jackson books. At least, he thought it was the next day, Harley had barely any real reception of time anymore. The only thing he knew was, that the doctors and nurses seemed to get less concerned with time and they seemed to be gushing about his gained weight.</p>
<p>Wade was another frequent visitor, most times showing up on the days that he wasn’t out patrolling with Spider-Man. Of course, the Starks showed up, Váli less often than the other two, probably because he was with Flash and Jesse, though Harley hadn’t heard all that much about that. Harley missed a lot of visitors, of that he was sure, he couldn’t really plan when he’d wake again or if he’d be up for any of the non-frequent visitors to see him.</p>
<p>On the first day that he’d been awake for six hours straight, he really didn’t do much more than stare at the clock until he fell back into slumber. He learned he got exhausted faster if he tried to move or to talk, or to unpack packages. He also felt exhausted by being so exhausted. He wanted to go back to his garage and slide under a car. Even the thought of it felt exhausting to Harley. He felt lazy and Harley hated that feeling, he couldn’t just do <em>nothing</em>. That wasn’t in his nature, that wasn’t like him.</p>
<p>This time, Harley had awoken alone. Upon shooting a questioning look towards the nearest camera, J.A.R.V.I.S. informed him, that the Avengers were fighting Doctor Doom again. Harley had gotten lucky when that crazy bastard hadn’t shown up in all the months that the Avengers had been away. He would have had a hard time dealing with him alone.</p>
<p>Harley wasn’t having an emergency so there was no need for the nurses to check on him and he was feeling a bit bored. He eyed the book on the armchair for a second, but upon realizing that it wasn’t even the <em>first</em> Harry Potter volume, he decided to not even try it. The gifts that were laying on one side of the room seemed to heavy to move or open on his own, so he opened the drawer next to his bed and took out a couple of envelopes.</p>
<p>The first card seemed to be from the X-Men wishing him happy holidays and smooth recovery. He smiled at all the different signatures found another attached envelope which had a lot of pictures in them, most of Harley with each or a couple of X-Men and shorter, more personal messages on the back of each one. Those made him smile even more and even teared up a few times at a few more heartfelt messages.</p>
<p>“J.A.R.V.I.S.”, he rasped and then coughed a couple of times, “some frames, please?”</p>
<p>“I will order enough. All the same, or different kinds?”</p>
<p>“Similar, not same.”</p>
<p>“How about from different natural wood colors?”</p>
<p>Harley shrugged and then nodded, seemed good. J.A.R.V.I.S. pinged only as acknowledgment, which Harley was thankful for, he always felt a little guilty when he couldn’t talk as much. The next envelope he opened was a similar message from Jane, F.R.I.D.A.Y. and Doctor Selvig, with another photo and a painting by F.R.I.D.A.Y. attached. He put those to the side where the other photos were lying.</p>
<p>He was surprised by all the messages from the neighborhood where his garage was, but while he had an inkling that Happy was probably keeping them informed, he was pleasantly surprised when one of the messages revealed that wasn’t the only case. As it turned out, Flash had somehow taken over the garage a bit with the surprising help of Ned. Occasionally, according to the letter by one of the older ladies from around the corner, a younger man showed up and took care of the mechanic work, which Harley guessed must have been Tony in disguise. Usually that wouldn’t surprise him, but the combined force of Ned and Flash working together <em>did</em>.</p>
<p>Ned had been so against Flash and Harley becoming even friends that this almost seemed ‘out of character’ for him. But the longer Harley thought about it, the quicker he realized that he really had to stop hanging out with Deadpool as much. Something probably happened and they were probably just… acknowledging each other’s existence. They <em>were</em> classmates and they <em>were</em> on the decathlon team together. They probably had a lot more things in common than just Harley. Maybe Harley had just been a reason for them to come together, maybe the garage was like a memorial-site to them, remembering him in all the best ways, so they wouldn’t have to feel ashamed that they never wanted to go and see him. They didn’t want <em>this</em> Harley, they wanted the Harley who was bright and cheerful, not sad and mellow and barely reactive. They wanted the Harley who would play with them, who would save them when they got into a pinch.</p>
<p>Harley put the letter down slowly with a sorrowful look on his face. They’d never get that Harley again. He wasn’t happy anymore. He could try, but as much as he would try to become happy, in the end, he’d go to bed, feeling all the pain that wasn’t there anymore, remembering moments that he shouldn’t because he had been barely even conscious. He was just a shell, he was Harley, but with someone different inside. Harley, but not Harley. He wasn’t even sure <em>what</em> he was anymore. Maybe, over time, Peter and Ned would realize how much like Harley Flash was, maybe, over time, they’d see Harley in Flash more than they’d see him in Harley himself. Maybe then they’d take Flash with them, they’d all be friends and Harley wouldn’t be in the picture anymore. Harley would be gone… elsewhere, Rose Hill probably. They’d just replace them, they’d forget about him, he’d be someone in their memories, where you slowly forget their face, where you can’t seem to remember all the details. Harley would be their past and Flash will become their future.</p>
<p>Did he want that? Did Harley want all that? No. Then why wasn’t he doing anything, why wasn’t he trying, why wasn’t he staying, why, oh why?! He could force himself in their midst, but they… They’d feel obligated to take him back. They shouldn’t. He would just be a burden. He would be a weight, he’d slow them down, Ned and Peter and Flash, who all have such bright futures, he’d just be dead weight in their boat, while they try to get to the next haven.</p>
<p>“Master Keener, are you alright?”, J.A.R.V.I.S. suddenly asked and Harley frowned at the camera, before noticing the wetness on his face. Surprised he wiped across his face and then a couple more times, when his sleeve came back wet. He hadn’t even realized that he was crying, he hadn’t realized it was that bad. Disgusted he looked at his buttoned shirt and then started looking for a tissue-box. When he couldn’t see one nearby, he started freaking out and pulling at his shirt, trying to get it off. It was sweaty and snotty and wet and he could get his right arm out of it, but the IV in the left arm prevented him from pushing the shirt fully off, which only made him more frantic.</p>
<p>Panicked he tore at his sleeve, even though it was hurting and he was sweating and sweating meant he would get exhausted faster, but it hurt and he felt sick and dirty and icky and he just wanted it all off, why couldn’t it all just be off?</p>
<p>Suddenly someone grabbed Harley and grabbing was bad and grabbing people hurt him and it hurt, so Harley started kicking, started fighting, until someone shouted: “Junior!”</p>
<p>Harley froze and he stared into Loki’s face. He was in his Snowflake outfit, the goggles not even pulled back yet, his grab was firm, but not hurting and Harley gasped at the sneaking cold in his hands. It was Loki, it really was.</p>
<p>“Leave”, Loki hissed at the other people and then more quietly: “Yeah, sorry, can’t come back right now, I’m on daddy duty.”</p>
<p>Harley sobbed loudly and Loki kissed his cheek softly.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Junior, you’re alright, you’re safe.”</p>
<p>Harley tried to tug at his stuck sleeve again and Loki shushed him, before pulling him into his lap and then carefully fiddling with someone else quietly talking at Harley’s back. When Harley was finally free of his shirt he sobbed loudly again and Loki pulled him against his chest.</p>
<p>“There you go, honey, you’re fine again. I’m here, dad’s here.”</p>
<p>Harley cried out again and clung to Loki’s jacket, while the Trickster pressed a kiss to his temple. “Dad”, he rasped and Loki held him close, while Harley shook again.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, dear, we’re alright. What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Icky”, Harley said into Loki’s neck.</p>
<p>“Hmm, yeah you seem pretty icky, dear, been crying and snotty and sweating…” Harley nodded and Loki held him close again before pushing his goggles up. “How about I wash you a bit? Get you all warm and comfortable, get the blood off and get you all clean again?”</p>
<p>“Blood?”, Harley breathed and then stared down his body to his arm, where he’d somehow ripped his infusion out.</p>
<p>“It’ll be okay”, Loki told him and carefully rubbed over his back. “We’ll just clean your back and your chest and tummy and your arms. Maybe wash your neck and head if you’re up to it.”</p>
<p>Harley nodded softly, still staring at the dried blood that Loki must’ve stopped with his magic. Loki hummed quietly and then lifted him to his feet, watching him for a moment, but letting Harley make the steps into the bathroom himself. Loki brought a stool out and then gave Harley a towel so he could cover himself, before wetting a washcloth and pressing it into Harley’s hand.</p>
<p>“Warm enough?”, he asked and Harley nodded shaking. “You sure?”, Loki asked again, “you can tell me if something is wrong, you don’t have to use words, you know that, honey.”</p>
<p>Harley nodded again and Loki pressed a short kiss on his head, before starting to scrub his back first, while Harley watched him in the mirror. He was scarred now, ugly, he knew, but Loki didn’t seem to even see how wrong he looked. It made Harley emotional again and he started crying again. First Loki pretended not to notice, but then he just hugged him close from behind.</p>
<p>“Just let it out”, he told him. “You’ll be alright even though you’re not alright right now, dear. My sweet and beautiful darling boy.”</p>
<p>“That’s Narfi”, Harley rasped and Loki giggled at that.</p>
<p>“He <em>is</em> a handsome young man isn’t he? But all my children are good-looking. Even my adopted ones, don’t sell yourself short. You still got your beautiful blue eyes. See them in the mirror?” After Harley nodded with a shaking sniffle, Loki continued: “They are what will pull everyone in. And I know you loved your long hair but it’ll grow back and these sweet locks, so blonde, they make you look very handsome.” Loki ruffled his short hair and then laid his hands on Harley’s shoulders. “Not the broadest shoulders, just broad enough to not pull too much attention away from your beautiful face with your cute nose and perfect ears.” He tugged at the latter making Harley let out a wet chuckle. “You’re getting your muscles back though and with that the abs you got from working in the garage all the time. I know it’s hard to look past the ugly scars, but you got through all that.”</p>
<p>Loki stepped away from Harley then and shrugged off his jacket and shirt. With fascination Harley’s eyes roamed over Loki’s body and while it looked perfect at first glance, he could see the battle scars immediately.</p>
<p>“We all got scars, some bigger, some smaller, you don’t judge Wade for his, right?”</p>
<p>Harley shook his head quickly and thought back, remembering how he’d told Wade how nice his eyes were when <em>he’d</em> been insecure about it. He started shaking with new tears again and then hugged Loki tightly. It probably was rough trying to compare with other teenagers, but across his family he wasn’t really all that different. He was a Stark, maybe not by blood, but now he really fit in. He was one of them, a Stark, a Lokason, an Avenger. He didn’t need to try to be good enough for Peter and Ned and Flash.</p>
<p>“I’m an Avenger”, Harley whispered.</p>
<p>“Exactly, sweetheart, you’re one of us. You’re T-J-M, you’re the Iron Trickster.”</p>
<p>Harley pressed his forehead against Loki’s chest and then sat back down on the stool. Loki smiled softly and got back to washing the blonde, grinning even more when the younger told him the washcloth was too cold, before warming it up more.</p>
<p>Somehow after all that, Harley only needed a small nap, before being up again, a bit less active and a little shier than before as he walked at Loki’s side to the living room, both without their shirts on, surprising the others.</p>
<p>“If this is a trick to get us all to go top free, you’re not getting it”, Nat told them, before pulling her shirt off and showing off her sports bra, “You’re not getting more.”</p>
<p>Steve wasn’t the only one in the room who immediately went bright red at Nat’s display but only seconds after Thor and Clint who enthusiastically tugged their shirts off while Nat pressed a kiss to Harley’s hair, checking his eyes for a moment, before smiling proudly. Clint was posing next to Thor and Harley chuckled at the joking behavior of the two, before stepping next to them and pulling a pose himself.</p>
<p>“We need to get ya back in the gym, fill ya out a little”, James told him, also shirtless next to a blushing Sam. Carefully the ex-assassin prodded Harley’s side only to get poked back by the younger.</p>
<p>A little while later when all had stripped down and a few had started making Harley-friendly food, the teen could be found tugged between Nat and Clint with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Y’all don’t care”, he whispered and Clint made protesting noises.</p>
<p>“Course we care”, Nat told him, “but not about such simple things. We all feel guilty when we see it, because we couldn’t prevent it.”</p>
<p>“Not your fault”, Harley told them and Clint shoved him softly.</p>
<p>“We kinda know that and it’s sweet you tell us, but to us, it kinda is a failure. Yeah, we stopped a guy who wanted to kill a <em>lot</em> of people, but we couldn’t keep our homeboy safe.”</p>
<p>“It’s Ross’ fault”, Nat said and Harley nodded. It definitely was Ross’ fault.</p>
<p>“How’s the case?”, he asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Still working on it, we got problems with ‘legally obtained’ and ‘tampered’ evidence”, Nat told him, “But we had to work quickly, if we’d gotten a court order, <em>by the time</em> we could’ve gotten a court order, they’d already moved you to the next place.”</p>
<p>“I’m evidence”, Harley said quietly.</p>
<p>“I know”, she said with a sigh, “But we’re trying not to get your face out there.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine”, Harley pressed out.</p>
<p>“He’s a kid”, Clint said, “they can’t name him or show his picture legally anyway.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but there are always a few people.”</p>
<p>“So, lets him put on a mask”, Clint said and Harley nodded.</p>
<p>“We can’t change you and you would have to go through a magic detector first. Loki can’t be there either, we can’t even get Tony in there.”</p>
<p>“Happy”, Harley whispered.</p>
<p>“That would be an option”, Clint agreed. “And we don’t need to go with magic, you know, we can just go back to the usual cloth masks, a ski mask. Unless it’s a closed court, put him in something similar to Deadpool’s hood.”</p>
<p>“We could put him in Spider-Man’s hood”, Tony then said, as he stepped close. “They already know Harley’s not enhanced, that he couldn’t be Spider-Man, but if he agrees, you could hide in his shadow even when stepping in the spotlight. We don’t want them to guess you’re Iron Trickster when you finally do your first rounds.”</p>
<p>Harley thought for a moment. Him putting on Spider-Man’s hood would be odd, but it could actually help better Spider-Man’s image a bit. “I…” Harley started and then stopped for a moment. “Need to talk to him”, he ground out and Tony nodded, taking out his phone and probably texting the webslinger.</p>
<p>“Want Loki or me to be there with you?”</p>
<p>“You”, Harley said with a nod and Tony ruffled him through his hair. Tony he could risk, Tony he could allow himself to share with Spider-Man, somewhat.</p>
<p>“I’ll be there, come on, spaghetti is almost done. Happy’s on his way too, if you wanna talk to him.”</p>
<p>Harley smiled softly and then trailed after Tony into the kitchen, getting flanked by the two agents.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My poor baby is finally talking again, at least a bit, he'll get better, don't worry, I think I hurt him enough... for now... can't promise anything</p>
<p>Because I got two job interviews next week and I gotta go back home to my parents for it, haven't been there since last September, I'm getting this out before I leave...</p>
<p>Man, why can't both companies offer job interviews online? Are they stupid?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ross gets what he deserves</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I still don't have a clue about laws, lawyers, judges and the jury, so... don't take anything as fact, I'm just having fun with writing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spider-Man didn’t have anything against Harley using his image, he was even allowed to attend himself to make it clear Harley wasn’t Spider-Man. Tony also made him a semi-suit for the occasion. Harley was a little jumpy around the other, but Spider-Man didn’t judge him for that seemingly if his worried demeanor and him quickly stepping out of Harley’s way was anything to go by. He seemed more scared that he could hurt Harley in any way or form. They were using the same lawyers that James and Loki had used before, though the blind one had pulled Harley and Spider-Man aside, telling them that they should rely on him most and that Spidey was supposed to get Harley out of there if he’d give him any indication or if his Spider-sense spiked. The main objective, according to him, wasn’t winning the suit, it was keeping Harley safe. Harley had a faint inkling that the man was more than it seemed, not only because his voice sounded pretty familiar.</p>
<p>Spider-Man and Harley had to wait a while for everything to get approved and they had to also wait for Harley to be able to talk more and more freely, which the face-mask helped a lot with, because it gave him a little more safety. It was another barrier between him and potential attackers. When they were called in, it wasn’t really expected, as the court was already in session.</p>
<p>“This does not give you the <em>right</em> to experiment on those individuals!”, their lawyer shouted, when they stepped into the room.</p>
<p>“Objection”, Ross’ lawyer answered quickly, “That is an accusation that isn’t proven.”</p>
<p>“Denied.”</p>
<p>“On what grounds?”, the furious lawyer wanted to know.</p>
<p>“On the grounds of the medical records, the victims had substances in their body that have no real medical use for a Human, much less a teenager which one the victims has been proven to be.”</p>
<p>Harley clung to Spidey’s hand and Happy ushered them to sit, before tapping on Mister Nelson’s shoulder. The other turned around and smiled at them softly.</p>
<p>“It’s good that you’re here. Feeling alright?”</p>
<p>“Worried”, Harley answered quietly, his voice getting changed a little due to the mask.</p>
<p>“That’s alright. You just have to be honest and tell the truth.”</p>
<p>“Mister Murdock!”, the judge called loudly about something that Harley hadn’t witnessed, “This forum is neither place nor time to argue about the proposed accords.”</p>
<p>“Yes, your honor”, Murdock quickly answered, before letting Nelson take over and turning to Harley and Spider-Man, which Harley still found creepy how he could walk and talk like he wasn’t blind at all. “Bit jumpy?”, he asked Harley.</p>
<p>“Yeah”, Harley whispered.</p>
<p>“It won’t be long. He can’t do anything to you. Hogan, do you have the photos?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, with heads cut off”, Happy told him and handed him a folder.</p>
<p>“Photos?”, Harley asked quietly.</p>
<p>“I had J.A.R.V.I.S. pull a few images, before you got kidnapped the first time, then after you got back, medical records of that and then your bi-weekly medical records after that until you got taken again and a photo of around that time compared to a photo afterwards.”</p>
<p>Harley paled. That was a lot. “It won’t be made public”, Murdock assured him and then turned back to their table putting the file on Nelson’s notes.</p>
<p>Harley shook again when a bunch of people sat down in the row behind them, but turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder and Spider-Man already turned around. It was Sam, Rhodey and Sharon.</p>
<p>“Hey”, she quietly said, “If you don’t wanna look at any of them, just look at any of us.”</p>
<p>That made Harley turn fully in his seat and he could see smaller clusters of Avengers and other dressed down heroes all over the courtroom. He could feel the tears pricking at his eyes and pressed his face quickly into Happy’s shoulder who tugged him closer.</p>
<p>“It’s alright”, he quietly told Harley, “You’re not in this alone. You might not be able to get Tony or Loki, but you got all of them here today.”</p>
<p>“Wish Flash was here”, Harley whispered.</p>
<p>“Oh, he and Jesse are on their way with Darcy. I just had to get you two faster.”</p>
<p>“Thank god it’s after school times”, Harley whispered.</p>
<p>“I hear the prosecution has called a witness”, the judge then said and Harley grabbed Spider-Man’s hand closer, while the webslinger rubbed his in a semi-comfort.</p>
<p>“Yes, the witness will be called Mister S because of his age, so the prosecution will call Mister S to the stand.”</p>
<p>Mister Nelson stood while Murdock spoke and offered Harley his hand. Harley took it shaking.</p>
<p>“You’ll do fine, friend”, he heard Spider-Man whisper and he gave him one last glance before he let himself be let to the stand. For a moment he wondered why Spider-Man had called him his friend, but then it was probably because everything else would have been compromising.</p>
<p>“So, Mister S”, the judge addressed him, “What is your connection to this case?”</p>
<p>“I’m the victim, your honor”, Harley told him and fiddled with his hands, even as the defense called “objection” which made him flinch slightly.</p>
<p>“Denied”, the judge quickly said and turned back to Harley. “For reference, can you tell us your age?”</p>
<p>“Sixteen, your honor.”</p>
<p>“Sixteen years old, a junior in high school?”</p>
<p>“Theoretically yes.”</p>
<p>“Theoretically?”</p>
<p>“I have yet to resume my, umm, studies after being taken, because my recovery has taken a long time, I will probably have to retake the year.”</p>
<p>“Objection! Calls for speculation.”</p>
<p>“Sustained.”</p>
<p>Harley frowned. “Umm, what does that…”</p>
<p>“That means that the jury can’t use the fact that you were taken to be the reason you might have to retake your junior year.”</p>
<p>Harley frowned again. “Okay. Thank you, your honor.”</p>
<p>“No problem. So you’re a junior. Can you tell us when you met the defendant for the first time?”</p>
<p>“Some time in the middle of October last year, your honor, I’m not quite sure of the date.”</p>
<p>“That’s alright. We have it here. The 17<sup>th</sup> October 2016. A Monday.”</p>
<p>“Seems correct”, Harley answered.</p>
<p>“Can you tell us how you were introduced?”</p>
<p>“Well, I heard about the defendant before that, obviously and because I look similar to one of the Avengers I was dressed up to look like their son and trick the defendant into leaving a private property.”</p>
<p>“And that private property would be?”</p>
<p>“The new Avengers facility, your honor. It also doubles as my home.”</p>
<p>“Not your primary residence though, I have a note here.”</p>
<p>“No, your honor, but I spend a lot of time there when I am in New York.”</p>
<p>“Objection! Irrelevant!”, the defense called and Harley flinched.</p>
<p>“Dismissed”, the judge answered, before turning back to Harley. “Why couldn’t you defend your home without dressing up?”</p>
<p>“Who’d do what a sixteen year old kid told them, when they tell you to leave, your honor?”</p>
<p>The judge chuckled at that. “But you could have called the police.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure that would have worked as swiftly or as quietly as the other plan.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t <em>your</em> plan?”</p>
<p>“No, your honor. I was advised and had help in planning and execution of the plan.”</p>
<p>“Alright. So, what happened that day?”</p>
<p>“Well, I talked with the defendant and made him leave.”</p>
<p>“How?”, the judge pressed.</p>
<p>Harley grimaced. “I insulted and threatened him into leaving, your honor. He was trespassing on private property.”</p>
<p>“How did you threaten him?”</p>
<p>“I told him because it was my parent’s home and I was allowed to defend it from trespassers.”</p>
<p>“That was the last time you saw the defendant, before your abduction.”</p>
<p>“Well, technically yeah.” Harley shook his head from side to side as he saw the doors open and Darcy ushering Flash and Jesse inside. Harley’s heart jumped a little and he scratched his head before continuing: “I never actually saw the defendant, I just heard him once. <em>Seen </em><em>him</em>, I have only today.”</p>
<p>The judge frowned at that. “In the proven three weeks you’ve been taken you only <em>heard</em> the defendant once?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah… I was unconscious or barely conscious most of the time. They had me drugged. I might’ve gotten a glimpse of him when I was taken, but that probably can’t be taken into account. But I recognized his voice enough from speeches and recordings and that first meeting that I could tell it was him. He was also the only person that had the power and money to pull off a stunt like that.”</p>
<p>“And you could tell because?”</p>
<p>“I was kidnapped last summer, your honor, because the men <em>then</em> thought I was the son of the Avenger that I later pretended to be. Compared to them, this was twenty times worse at least, not the least because it was organized, but because I was drugged a lot better, I was tortured, malnourished and presumably raped.”</p>
<p>“Presumably?”</p>
<p>“That is what I can tell from the injuries I sustained, your honor.”</p>
<p>“Which we have photos from”, Nelson said and stepped up to the judge and handed him the file. Quietly they talked with the defense attorney also stepping up and arguing in hushed tones.</p>
<p>“Thank you”, the judge finally said and dismissed the attorneys, before handing a piece of paper off to the projector. “Mister S, this was your body last summer before you were kidnapped the first time, correct?”</p>
<p>Harley looked to the side at the photo and then nodded. A picture of him in swim-shorts, actually, a cropped picture as he wasn’t the only one in that picture. “Yes, your honor.”</p>
<p>“Alright, to compare the two photos of you when you first arrived at the hospital after the kidnapping and one from your last medical check-up in October.” Four photos that Harley had never seen before showed up, just showing his upper body always the front and back. “These upper two being the ones after your kidnapping in the summer, which isn’t subject of discussion there and the lower ones are before you were taken in October. You made quite the recovery, Mister S.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, your honor, but those are only the physical aspects, that can be seen on photos. I had a limp till the very end because my leg hadn’t healed right and otherwise it was hard for me to actually talk to people which got better over time, but a lot worse after the next abduction.”</p>
<p>“I see. But even though you were in a short coma, you were able to attend high school?”</p>
<p>“No, your honor, not in person. I could virtually attend high school though.”</p>
<p>“What made you switch schools, Mister S? You could have gone back home.”</p>
<p>“Well, for one, I was receiving great care here that I wouldn’t have been able to in my small home town. There were a few more factors. I couldn’t have <em>virtually</em> gone to school in my home town and physically attending school was out of the question not only because of my injuries, but because it would have been a lot worse with bullying and homophobic remarks. My mother had already planned that I could one day stay with my guardians in New York so I would be able to attend a place with a less hateful mindset.”</p>
<p>The judge’s eyebrows shot up. “I guess that’s a reason to stay in New York.”</p>
<p>“I also felt responsible to keep doing the work I was doing in the summer, your honor.”</p>
<p>“And what was that work, according to you, Mister S?”</p>
<p>“That was working in the Avengers facility to help out heroes and vigilantes around the city.”</p>
<p>“So you could say that confronting the defendant to leave the facility was your job?”</p>
<p>“Not really, your honor. <em>Th</em><em>at</em> job would have been mainly Mister Hogan’s job. <em>My</em> job there was to prevent the defendant from finding out that the Avengers were not actually in the facility or on Earth for that matter.”</p>
<p>“Objection”, Murdock called here, “Irrelevant.”</p>
<p>“Sustained. So, these photos here show you quite recently before the abduction. The next ones show you after the abduction. Can you tell us about that day, Mister S?”</p>
<p>“Well, when I was conscious I knew that there were agents around that I had met before. Deadpool was there, but I had heard him before when I was barely conscious, he became my bodyguard when we saw the threat on my life and was abducted with me. He could not get me out because they kept cutting off his limbs that would regrow later. I had contacted the, umm… <em>defendant’s</em> daughter days before I was abducted, as I had met her before and hoped she might be able to help, she was there as well, together with one of the doctors that is working at the Avengers facility, which I had <em>also</em> met before through work. I lost consciousness somewhere in between and then woke again on our way to the facility. I could not walk and I was scared of anything and anyone, they had bandaged me and covered me up, I had been bare when they found me, your honor. There had been things <em>in</em> me. I will spare you the details about all the pain I felt. When I got back to the facility I wouldn’t even let the nurses touch me to put me in a wheelchair or on a gurney. In the end I was carried by our very own Captain America.”</p>
<p>The judge smirked at that and nodded. “So you wouldn’t be able to describe the facility you were at?”</p>
<p>“No, but I bet Deadpool could, your honor, I don’t think they ever dug out his eyes.”</p>
<p>That elicited a few groans of disgust among the people assembled and the judge coughed. “So, then what more can you show me?”</p>
<p>“Well, I was basically asked to come here to tell you why the defendant is guilty of those crime and show you in person, that the things he has done or has ordered to be done still affect my life today.”</p>
<p>“Why?”, the judge seemed confused.</p>
<p>“Oh because people get bored when only listening to medical records and might not pay as much attention, your honor. Not you of course.”</p>
<p>“Alright then. You have the floor.”</p>
<p>Harley stood up and for a second he found Happy’s eyes who told him it was alright, that he was fine. Swiftly his eyes moved to Spider-Man and the hero gave him a thumbs up as he chucked his jacket off and folded it, then he shakily opened the buttons on his shirt to finally pull it off as well, before tugging his undershirt over his head, carefully because of the mask. When he turned his back to jury and audience, a collective gasp could be heard.</p>
<p>Harley was shaking even as the judge spoke: “You can put the clothes on again, Mister S, thank you.” It took him multiple attempts to tug the undershirt back over his body, because his arms still hurt. When he finally settled it, he only put his arms in the sleeves of the shirt, not even attempting to button it up again.</p>
<p>“I have yet to start training again as I’m still pretty weak. I couldn’t lift more than a small child, which I know because I got multiple younger siblings. So, maybe around 30 pounds?”</p>
<p>“Alright. Anything more to add?”</p>
<p>“Well, eating is horribly difficult, because for one I’m scared to open my mouth a lot and for another I now got the added benefit of thinking everything I get to eat or drink might potentially be <em>poisoned</em>. I don’t know what exactly they gave me, but for my body to change as much as shown in the pictures with body fat and muscle mass, it must have attributed to that.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mister S, you can return to your seat, unless the defense or prosecution has more questions to ask.”</p>
<p>Harley looked to Nelson for a second, but he shook the head towards the judge and told him “no, your honor” and the defense attorney seemed to be talking with Ross, who just shook his head in frustration. “No, your honor”, the attorney finally called, probably because any questions they could ask might only make it worse for them.</p>
<p>Harley got up and basically fell into Happy’s side when he got back to his place. It was over, his part was over, he was done. Happy buttoned up his shirt back up and then wrapped him into a thick blanket, tucking Harley’s jacket under his arm.</p>
<p>“Can I go home now?”, he asked quietly and Happy checked with the attorneys who checked with the judge. It didn’t take a long time and when Harley got up, his legs were quivering. Spider-Man wrapped his arm around Harley to help him walk out.</p>
<p>“It’s okay now”, Harley could hear him quietly say, “It’s over now.”</p>
<p>Harley just nodded weakly and clung to Spidey all the way to car where the webslinger got him buckled in, before sitting down on the opposite side as Darcy, Flash and Jesse joined them.</p>
<p>“We took a cab”, Darcy said as an excuse while they all fastened their seat belts. Harley was shivering again and Spider-Man slid on the ground in front of his legs while Happy started driving.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Harley, you did so well”, Spider-Man said while Harley’s breath was rasping. “Off?”, the hero asked him while touching the blonde’s mask and Harley nodded swiftly. Spidey pulled it off in a swift movement and then laid his hand on Harley’s chest. “In and out, slowly. Flash, can you do it?”</p>
<p>Flash seemed surprised by the masked vigilante addressing him, but then laid his hand on Harley’s chest, counting quietly for Harley to breathe in and out with until the other sagged to the side with his head landing on Flash’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“He’ll be out in two minutes”, Spider-Man told them and got back in his seat.</p>
<p>“How do you know?”, Jesse wanted to know.</p>
<p>“Isn’t the first panic attack he had in the last few days. I’m surprised he held it together on the stand. Open one more button on his shirt and then make sure he’s covered up in the blanket.”</p>
<p>Flash quickly did that and laid his arm around Harley to let the other lay more comfortably.</p>
<p>“You going patrolling?”, Happy asked from the front.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll better, while I’m already in the city”, Spider-Man answered, “Cap is back at the compound to carry him, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah he is, where do you want me to drop you off?”</p>
<p>“Around Queens? That’s my usual umm... hood.”</p>
<p>“Right then. Darce, early dinner at the compound?”</p>
<p>“At least snacks. Let’s see what Loki will make.”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure he and Steve have been stress-baking”, Happy added and then turned the car.</p>
<p>“So, umm”, Flash finally turned to Spider-Man after Harley had nodded off.</p>
<p>“You come here often?”, Spider-Man asked jokingly and the others chuckled.</p>
<p>“You and Harley, huh?”</p>
<p>“What?”, the hero asked confused.</p>
<p>“You’re pretty close.”</p>
<p>“We’re friends, kinda, occasionally.”</p>
<p>“That much is obvious, with him wearing your mask and all. Did he tell you about my car?”</p>
<p>Spider-Man’s head tilted down in shame then. “Yeah, I heard. Sorry. I’m really really sorry man. When I took it, I needed a fast ride and him and I were kinda on the outs at the time, so…”</p>
<p>“Saw you took the guy down though. I was just kinda worried because the phone had spyware in it.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?”, Spider-Man asked with an almost squeaking voice and even Darcy seemed surprised by that, before calming down.</p>
<p>“I’ll let Tony and J.A.R.V.I.S. know, they’ll handle it, don’t worry, Spider-Man.”</p>
<p>“That’s even worse than… did I tell Mister Stark… Mister Hogan, did I tell Mister Stark already that the bad guy found out my identity?”</p>
<p>“No”, growled Happy. “You’re coming back to the compound.”</p>
<p>Now Spider-Man seemed sheepish. “O-Okay. Thank you, Mister Hogan.”</p>
<p>“First Ross, then the Vulture, can’t we stop having those problems?”</p>
<p>“Don’t forget about the S.R.A. itself”, Jesse called with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Oh Jesus”, Happy breathed and even Darcy seemed to get worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Harley woke up, he was warm again and apparently back in his hospital bed. While rubbing his eyes, he got up, yawning, only blinking once when he noticed his outfit had changed. He was used to waking up in different but familiar places now and being changed while he’d been asleep or unconscious. He was even used to being washed now. Sometimes he felt like he was treated like a prince. Everyone made sure he had everything and he was alright. He slipped his naked feet into his house slippers then and went to look for the others. He still rarely woke up alone, so they either had to be eating, discussing or working. Turns out they were doing the first two.</p>
<p>Harley could see Happy, Tony, Rhodey and Steve talking in hushed tones at the side of the dining room, while the others were helping Loki get all the dinner on the table.</p>
<p>“Hey you woke up at the perfect time”, Loki told him with a bright smile and Harley smiled softly, before pulling his hoodie closer.</p>
<p>He always ran colder these days and they wanted to wait till he was physically alright to test if Ross might’ve done something permanent to him, maybe somehow changed his biology. Sleipnir still couldn’t tell if that ‘something different’ about Harley was just his injuries or maybe some other major change.</p>
<p>“Come on, you children sit”, Loki told him and dragged Harley to his seat, before pressing a kiss to his hair.</p>
<p>“Can I…”, Flash asked, pointing at the chair next to Harley, who just chuckled at the shy performance, before he nodded.</p>
<p>Flash blushed and then sat. “Look well”, Harley rasped, with a short nod to Flash. He still held himself short when he didn’t have mask on, when his mouth wasn’t hidden from view. And he’d talked a lot today.</p>
<p>“Umm, yeah, Jesse and I have been a lot better.”</p>
<p>“Still help out in kitchen.”</p>
<p>“Well, at least we’re not doing it on our own anymore”, Flash commented and Harley chuckled. “I’m sorry for not coming by.”</p>
<p>“Fine”, Harley murmured, “sure had lot t’do with Ned and Peter.” He winked at Flash, when the other looked surprised. “Aunties talk. Or write.”</p>
<p>“We’ve been… getting along.”</p>
<p>“Not sure wanna call ‘em friends yet?”</p>
<p>“I think we got too much history for that.”</p>
<p>Harley chuckled again and then shrugged, as he didn’t know how to reply to that.</p>
<p>“The guild’s been growing”, Flash finally added after a while and Harley looked at him in surprise. “You’re the guild-master, so I’m just an underling, but we’ve all been working hard on your behalf.”</p>
<p>Harley smirked at that. “Even Lokasons?”</p>
<p>Flash grinned. “Even the Lokasons. There’s a whole chest full of stuff just for you. Maybe you should come by and check it out, everyone will be so happy to see you. Most of the people I only know by usernames, but we’ve been having a lot of fun.”</p>
<p>“You’n Jesse joined?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and a friend from decathlon. She’s been kicking our butts. She and that girl, ‘BlackPrincess’ have become really close. Oh and I hear Váli got a bunch of Avengers to join up, but they haven’t joined the guild yet, they said they wanted to check with you first and then come bearing gifts if you allow them to join.”</p>
<p>“That’ll double us.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I hear Tony plans on gifting everyone VIP status.”</p>
<p>“Hate VIP”, Harley grumbled, “All flaunting wealth.”</p>
<p>That made Flash laugh. “Peter told him that too. That you’d probably react like that. So we’ve been making challenges, like outside of the game challenges, where people can earn points by doing stuff and it’ll come out of a fund where all the adults contributed something too. Some things are also in the game, like getting materials to build more buildings in the guild, so stuff only us kids can do at the moment. Or how many items they are all saving up for each other, kinda points for being a good friend.”</p>
<p>Harley shook his head with a soft smile. They were just making excuses to continue playing. They probably don’t want him to think that anything changed while he was incapable of doing much.</p>
<p>“I’ll try weekend”, Harley said quietly while the others all sat down for the meal.</p>
<p>“We’ll look forward to it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley had a timetable now. Well, not that he was going to school or that the Avengers would allow him to go until they figured out what Ross had done to him. But the timetable had a bunch of weekly or bi-weekly doctors appointments in them, as well as a check-in with the lawyers until it was all done. On the timetable were also workouts with the agents, physical therapy and time as T-J-M. Harley could move back to his own room and his work room was now decked out with picture frames of all his friends and family.</p>
<p>Harley hadn’t been out as the Iron Trickster yet, mostly because Ross was still kinda free and they didn’t wanna risk the extra attention and the suspicious looks. They didn’t want anyone to out Harley so they would wait till it was an emergency or till everything had blown over. But that would mean that everything around the S.R.A. would have to get finished first as well. Now that Thanos wasn’t a problem anymore and every villain paled in comparison, the Avengers and other bigger heroes could focus on getting the S.R.A. thrown out or at least changed after Ross would be exchanged.</p>
<p>Occasionally when it was really difficult for Tony to be in two places at once, mostly because the little girls also needed attention, Harley would don the suit while they made sure not to both be seen at the same time. That also meant that he’d spend a bunch of time with Spider-Man and in doing so with Deadpool, who didn’t know it was him in the suit. Really, Harley would have thought that now that the Avengers were back it was more obvious. Eventually he figured it out though, that it wasn’t Tony in the suit, by talking about a past battle and while Harley had been listening and advising as T-J-M he didn’t always have all the visuals.</p>
<p>“I should have known sooner”, Deadpool grumbled as Harley closed the mask again. “You’re <em>way</em> nicer than Tony.”</p>
<p>Harley chuckled at that. “Isn’t he nice to you? I thought after you looked after me and died for me a couple times he would have become more thankful for you D-P.”</p>
<p>Deadpool sighed at that. “Well yeah, but I still couldn’t save you from Ross.”</p>
<p>“We all knew he’d most likely come for me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah we did, but it was still a shock with everything he ended up doing. It’s so sad he can’t just disappear between the lines and never come back, like your other kidnappers. I want him gone and I want him to never be seen again. Like… I want him to fall into a pit of snakes without anyone knowing, or someone should push him into hot lava.”</p>
<p>“That’s murder”, Harley said calmly while Spider-Man landed next to them.</p>
<p>“Isn’t lava always hot?”, the other asked instead, not even fazed by the conversation topic.</p>
<p>Deadpool seemed to roll his eyes at that, if the movement of his head said anything. “Yeah fine, but can he just die? That man is more a monster than I am.”</p>
<p>“You’re not a monster, Pool”, Spider-Man told him and Harley smiled at the conversation. He liked knowing he wasn’t the only one trying to reassure Deadpool a little bit.</p>
<p>“Whatever. Let’s go, kids.”</p>
<p>“Kids?”, Spider-Man questioned and Harley lifted his face plate for a moment again. “Ooooh! Baby-Boy and Baby-Boss in the house!”</p>
<p>Harley chuckled quietly, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the situation and then lifted off. “Come on, we’ll make it a race.”</p>
<p>“Not fair!”, Deadpool screamed in protest and Harley started flying away. He let Spider-Man catch up twice before he took a hard left turn and a few minutes later landed on a rooftop in Hell’s Kitchen.</p>
<p>“Daredevil? How are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m well and you, Iron Man Junior?”</p>
<p>Harley laughed at that. He didn’t know how the vigilante always seemed to know that it was him, but it was fun. “I’m getting there.” He watched as Daredevil took two steps to the side as Spider-Man flew in and Harley made to slow the other down, as he obviously still had a lot of speed from the chase in him. “Gotcha.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mister Stark.”</p>
<p>“D-D already knows”, Harley told him and watched as the two somewhat red costumed heroes interacted with each other while he sent Deadpool their location. With him and Deadpool it made four heroes mostly clad in red. Deadpool would be so excited.</p>
<p>“So, what’s been going on with you, Devil?”, Harley finally asked as he leaned against a house wall like Tony sometimes did when he was bored. Harley was doing it to rest a little and both Spider-Man and Daredevil seemed to be alert on that.</p>
<p>“I’m putting out fires here and there, Jones and Cage are as annoying as ever.”</p>
<p>“What about the new guy?”, Spider-Man asked excited. He had met Daredevil a few times with Deadpool, but he hadn’t met the other ‘Defenders’ yet.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Iron <em>Fist</em>”, Harley grumbled.</p>
<p>“He’s more of an annoying kid”, Daredevil sneered and Harley chuckled. They seemed to have the same dynamic as the Fantastic Four where the Human Torch was always cast aside as too much of the jokester, while Harley actually got along pretty well with the guy.</p>
<p>“You’re thinking again, Tin Man”, Deadpool called, before he sat down, grasping for air.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah. Just thinking that the Defenders are kinda like the Fantastic Four.”</p>
<p>“More like a knock-off version and with less powers, no offense, D-D.”</p>
<p>“We already know that Iron Fist is the Human Torch, but who would be the others?”</p>
<p>Daredevil growled quietly and Harley chuckled again. “Obviously Luke is the Thing, but I’d pin Jess as Mister Fantastic while Daredevil is the Invisible Woman.”</p>
<p>“Whaaaaaaat?”, Deadpool shouted, seemingly shook.</p>
<p>“He’s pretty good at disappearing”, Harley said as an argument and then pointed at the spot where Daredevil stood a few moments before, “And Jess is obviously the leader of the operation. She’s awesome. Come on, we should go to work, do you need a minute D-P?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, give me a few. Are we sure I’m still a main character in the story?”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure”, Harley told him, just to make Deadpool feel better. It seemed to lighten the other’s mood a bit, as he stretched.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s get to work, babies.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're wondering about bad grammar from Harley... he's trying to keep himself as short as possible while still not losing any information... At least outside of a mask, so when he's talking with Spidey's mask or in the Iron Illusion suit, he's speaking full sentences and masking his southerness...</p>
<p>I'm using a game I used to play a lot, because I probably don't know as many mainstream games that everyone plays and I kinda think that Ned and Peter wouldn't only play the big online games either that most other people play... so... If you can guess which game it is, good for you 😅</p>
<p>Also, my mum told me that lava <em>isn't</em> always hot, but I didn't have anything to change it to, so...</p>
<p>And I have limited knowledge about the Defenders and the Fantastic Four, no feelings are meant to get hurt by comparing the groups and not looking past what I remember 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>